Getting Over Him
by ViperDiva
Summary: Maryse's heart was broken by a certain Superstar. With the help of her two best friends Natalya and Gail Kim, and an unexpected suitor, Maryse might just be able to get over him. Well not if two Divas have anything to do about it!
1. Time to Get Over Him

_So this is my first story everyone! I don't own any of the characters in the story, but I sure wish I did. _

_Summary: Maryse's heart was broken by a certain Superstar. With the help of her two best friends Natalya and Gail Kim, and an unexpected suitor, Maryse might just be able to get over him. _

_This story is all from Maryse's point of view because she's so awesome and the perfect muse!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Time to Get Over Him<p>

Pourquoi es-tu si belle?  
>Pourquoi tu bouges comme sa?<br>Pourquoi tu me fais mal?  
>Oooh, je me sens tout nu<br>Ooh Oui  
>Ooh Oui<p>

My theme music blasted as I walked up the ramp of the Raw arena leaving my two best friends stunned in the ring. I held my newly won Diva's championship over my head with pride. This was my third time with the butterfly belt, but this was also the most special. I hadn't felt this happy in months. Not after he took my heart out and stomped on it, showing no remorse. What was even better was the fact that I earned the title back the hard way. Gail and Natalya were two of the strongest Divas the roster had, and I knew I would be in for the fight of my life. But I prevailed, to the disbelief of many people. I disappeared through the curtain into the backstage area where I was greeted and congratulated by several of my friends.

"Congrats Frenchie! You did it" Trish said giving me the biggest hug possible. I started with the company a few months before Trish had retired. Now she was back as a Tough Enough trainer and doing some Raw appearances. She had always been very encouraging every time I saw her. "Maybe now that I'm back I'll challenge your for the title."

"Not till I get my rematch" Natalya and Gail were joining us in the backstage area finally. "And Maryse you know I will be invoking it when you least expect it. But until then congratulations!" Nattie gave me a bone crushing hug, and Gail decided to join in on the fun.

"Well Trish, I would love to take you up on the match offer. We will defiantly talk later. Good luck in your tag team match. We are off to the locker room" I said throwing my title over one shoulder and my hair over the other. I doubted my sex appeal for so long after what happened, but now I felt I was getting that swagger back. Gail, Natty, and I all left Trish, who was preparing for her tag team match with John Morrison against Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero. We walked down the hall to our shared locker room.

Once inside we all sat down for a second, still exhausted from the match. "Well I have to say Ryse you put up one hell of a fight, but I still blame Michael Cole for the distraction" Gail said drinking her water. "I had you set up for Eat Defeat, then Cole had to go and run his mouth."

"Now don't go blaming that tool, I would have hit you with the French Kiss regardless" I said smirking and setting down my title. "Besides Natty shut him up quick enough."

"Yeah and because I was so focused on slapping that douche bag, I lost my title" Natty wasn't really mad, but she sure was stubborn. "Well I'm going to shower first, since you two always take all the hot water by the time I get in there" she said as she grabbed her things and walked into the shower area.

"Hey don't blame us, you are always the one who has to be late" Gail said. Then she turned her attention back to me. "So since you won the title again, we are all going out to celebrate your victory. Natty and I aren't taking no for an answer, so you can wipe that look off your face. Ryse you can't bask in what happened forever. You need to get out and have fun again."

I knew not to argue with Gail, or Natty for that matter because they had that Canadian temper that has gotten us all into trouble at some point in our careers. But for once I wasn't up for arguing. I wanted to go out and celebrate my title victory because I knew I worked so hard to win it back. As I started taking off my boots I had to ask Gail the question she knew I would ask sooner or later. Seeing the look on my face she answered before I could even ask.

"Yes Wade and Daniel are going out to celebrate with us. I know you like your girl time, but you can't deprive me and Natty of spending time with our boyfriends."

My eyes got wide when she said that, "I don't deprive you of spending time with your guys, I just prefer not to be the spare tire of the group."

Natty walked out at the second all dressed up with her hair in a towel. "Now wait just a minute, you are no spare tire. You are Maryse Ouellet, the sexiest of sexy. You could have any guy you wanted to." While Natty was rambling Gail got up to go shower. "And besides tonight you won't be a spare tire" Natty said with a devilish smirk on her face.

My mouth about hit the floor when I heard her say this. I knew my ears weren't deceiving me. Natty and Gail were the type of friends who would set you up on a blind date in a heartbeat. Seeing the look on my face Natty started to laugh. I hadn't even noticed what she was wearing until she took the towel off her head. She was in the cutest pink dress I had ever seen. It was strapless and stopped about mid thigh.

"As mad as I am at you right now, I must say, you look hot and dangerous" I said quoting Ke$ha. If there was one thing my friends knew about, it was fashion. It seemed that since Natty started dating Wade Barrett that her fashion sense had changed. When she was dating Tyson she would always be very casual, cute, but casual none the less. I knew that getting dumped by him had hurt her so much. But when she met the sexy Brit, and leader of the Corre, a part of her was reborn. He also made my dear friend realize how beautiful she really was, and reminded her of it almost all the time.

As I was daydreaming about how nice it would be to find a man who loved me that much, Gail came out of the showers in a dress identical to Natty but in a turquoise color. "Not to be rude, but I feel so out of the loop. Did you go on a shopping trip and get identical dresses without me?" I knew something was up when Gail and Natty turned and looked at each other.

"Settle your tea kettle missy. We got you one too." Natty couldn't help but laugh at her own crazy phrases. She went to her locker area and pulled a garment bag off the rack. "Okay go ahead and open it, because I know you're dying to see what's inside." Natty said handing me the garment bag and went to sit next to Gail to do her makeup.

I opened the bag slowly, and found a matching dress, identical in style to the ones the girls had, except mine was red. They knew how much I loved the color red because it made me feel so sexy and confident. I got all my stuff together and headed into the shower area, but stopped in the doorway first. "You know just cause you buy me a sexy dress, doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you for setting me up on a blind date."

"Ryse just go get ready, and hurry up. I know how picky you are when it comes to your hair and makeup. We have about 45 minutes to get ready since Daniel has a match now, and Wade is in the main event. I'm sure you'll still be getting ready by the time they shower and get here" Gail said applying her mascara.

"Yeah and you don't want to keep your mystery man waiting do you?" Natty asked with that sly grin that she always seemed to have on her face.

"Fine I'll hurry, but only because I want to see how sexy this dress looks on me" I said turning and going into the showers.

"Well Gail, looks like we got some of our Ryse back. I think she will be happy with who we've set her up with. I've heard her talk about him on more than one occasion. Not to mention every time he's in the ring her eyes are glued to the screen" Natty said. Both girls turned to the monitor in the locker room when they heard Daniel Bryan's music come on.

"Daniel always looks so hot when he's in action" Gail said watching her boyfriend who was getting in the ring with Santino, Evan Bourne, and Mark Henry.

Natty piped up "No Gail, Wade looks hot every time he is in the ring. I can't wait to see him in action next. Hope your man finishes this match quick."

Gail turned up the monitor so she could listen to the match, and then turned back to finish and perfect her hair and makeup. Natalya did the same. As soon as they were done, they moved to the couch. By then the Corre was making their way to the ring to take on John Cena, Randy Orton, Kofi Kingston, and Big Show.

I came out of the shower with my new red dress on and my damp hair falling over my shoulders. I knew the girls would want to do my hair and makeup, and thankfully I trusted them completely. I knew they wouldn't try to make me look like a clown. It looked like they both were done primping themselves because they were both seated on the couch. They didn't even realize I was back in the room until I turned off the monitor.

"Hey we were watching that" Natty said, turning around and giving me a death glare. "You know not to turn it off when my Wade is on!"

"And you know I don't like to watch when he is on!" I said with a glare on my face. Before I turned off the monitor he was in the ring, and obviously in control of the match. The girls knew that I didn't like watching any of his matches anymore. It made them mad at times, especially times like these, because he would often team up or take on either Wade or Daniel.

"Okay girls before we have a little fight" Gail said getting up from the couch and turning to me, "come sit down and let's get you ready." Gail was always the calming force in our group, especially at times like these when Natty and I would start to argue. I did as Gail said and went over to the makeup chair.

"I'm sorry for being snappy Ryse. I know you don't like to watch him in action anymore, but you have to realize that we want to watch out boyfriends when they are in action." Natty had a sincere look on her face when she said this. I knew I was the one who should be apologizing. Gail went to work on my makeup while Natty worked on my hair.

"Natty it's not your fault, it's mine. I need to get over him. It's just so hard working in the same company and all."

"Well tonight is defiantly going to be good for you. You need to get back out there and have some fun. This guy we've set you up with is just what you need. He's funny, smart, kind, not to mention drop dead gorgeous." Natty said with a smirk on her face. At that moment, we heard the Corre theme music blasting from the arena. "Well looks like Wade won his match! This night is going to be great."

"Okay Ryse we are all done. Now all we have to do is wait for the guys to get ready. We made reservations at that new French restaurant in Hollywood, the one you have been dying to go to for weeks." Gail said, smiling when she saw the huge grin on my face. "Well technically your date made the reservations. He wanted everything to be perfection."

"Wait, reservation? How long have you two been planning this?" I said turning around in the makeup chair and eying them curiously.

"It's only been about a week that we've been planning. Oh while you were in the shower, we packed up your stuff. We figured we could get out of here faster when the guys come if everything is packed. All you need to do now is put on your sexy shoes" Natty handed me my Christian Louboutin shoes, and I put them on. As soon as I slipped the last shoe on, there was a knock at the door. I had butterflies in my stomach, a feeling I hadn't had in a long time. I had been on dates before, but I had a feeling this one would be different. None of my dates had ever asked my friends where I wanted to go, or what I liked to eat. He never even did that for me. As Natty opened the door and I saw who was standing behind it, I knew that things were about to change in a good way.

* * *

><p><em>Who is Maryse's mystery date? And who is the guy who made her life miserable? You'll find out soon enough! It is my first story so please leave comments! <em>


	2. The Perfect Gentleman

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. So Maryse's mystery date is reveled in this chapter, but you'll have to wait to see who the mysterious "he" is._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Perfect Gentleman<p>

As soon as Natty opened the door, Wade grabbed her in his arms and placed a warm, passionate kiss on her lips. That was just how they were, very romantic and in love with one another. They did not mind showing everyone how they felt about one another. Daniel had to practically push his way past Wade to get to Gail. Unlike Wade and Natty's passion, Gail and Daniel were like two teenagers in love. He picked her up and spun her around in a hug before setting her down and kissing her lips hard.

As I stood watching my friends and their boyfriends, I noticed that there wasn't anyone else with the guys. Being my impatient self, I wanted to know who was going to be my date for the night, "Not to be rude, but I thought I was supposed to have a blind date."

"Oh Maryse don't get your knickers in a twist" Wade said smirking at me. That is the one thing he and Natalya seemed to have in common, they always felt the need to smirk. "Your date will be here shortly, he was still getting ready when I checked with him. Natalya and I are going to be driving together, so we will meet you all at the restaurant." At this Wade grabbed Natty's bag, took her hand and led her out the door.

"Yeah, Daniel and I should head out too. We'll see you at the restaurant Ryse." Just like Wade, Daniel grabbed Gail's bag, and the two headed to the parking garage together.

Because I had a few extra minutes on my hands, I decided to check my makeup to make sure it was still perfect. I also put on some of my Juicy Couture perfume, knowing that smelling good is always a plus. I was putting my perfume back into my bag when I heard a knock at the door. I checked my appearance in the mirror once more before going and opening the door.

"Hey Maryse" Justin Gabriel greeted me with his sexy white smile. He was wearing a black polo under his leather jacket, and a pair of dark washed blue jeans. He looked to die for, and I knew I would owe my friends big time for this.

"Hey Justin, so I take it your my date for the evening?" I stepped aside to let him come into the locker room. I went to grab my bag and my title, before having Justin grab the bag from my hand.

"Yes I sure am, and as your date, I refuse to let you take your own bag" he said in his sexy South African accent that always drove me wild. I always loved watching Justin on the mic in the ring because of his accent. I also loved watching him in action because he was so skilled in the ring. The way he executed his sternum crushing 450 splash drove me crazy. Not to mention his ring gear that left little to the imagination.

"Well if you absolutely insist" I said with my signature smirk. This made him smile too, and we headed out of the locker room together. "Oh let me get my keys, and my purse" I said opening the front of my bag that Justin was holding.

"So I take it I'm driving with you to the restaurant? I hope you don't mind. I drove here with Wade, and he was leaving with Natalya. She said you wouldn't mind if I road with you. " He looked a little worried that I was going to leave him stranded at the arena.

"Well what kind of date would I be if I just left you here" I said zipping up the bag. I threw my hair over my shoulder and started walking again. Justin was by my side instantly. "By the way, you look very handsome tonight."

This made Justin blush. "Well you look very beautiful tonight Maryse, but then again you look beautiful every night." It was my turn to blush when he said that.

We made it to my car, and I popped the trunk so he could put my bag and title in there. "Where is your bag?" I hope he hadn't forgotten it.

"Wade put it his rental before he went to get Natalya. He didn't want it to be a burden." Justin said closing the trunk. I had moved around to the driver side before he came over to me. "Okay hand over the keys."

I raised my eyebrow a bit take aback. "I'm sorry?"

"As your date I would like to be the one to drive you. That is if you don't mind."

"Oh I don't mind at all" I said handing him the keys. I was making my way to the passenger side but not before Justin got there. He unlocked the door and opened it for me. No one had done that for me in a long time, and it felt nice. "Well it's good to know chivalry isn't dead."

"Again, what kind of date would I be if I didn't open the lady's door?." He closed the door as soon as I was settled and headed around to the driver's seat.

I had talked to Justin on several occasions since he started with the WWE. He had always seemed like the perfect gentleman, and this was just proving the point even more. He always seemed like the kind of guy that would treat a girl right, and I always wanted to get to know him better. I always had a secret crush on him, even when I was in my previous relationship. Now I had that chance to get to know the South African sex symbol.

As he turned on the car, we were greeted with the stereo blasting Katy Perry's E.T. "Opps I'm so sorry" I said reaching over to turn the volume down. "I like to listen and sing along with it on the way to arenas. It gets me pumped."

"Hey, no worries. I like Katy Perry." Justin said turning the music up but not as high as it was before. "I really like this band Prime Circle, they are from South Africa. You should give them a listen sometime."

He was too cute. "I think I will. So how was your match tonight?"

"Oh it went well. We won of course thanks to my 450 splash on Cena. Then we proceeded to beat up on all the guys in the ring. The Corre just dominates that way. Congratulations on winning your match by the way. You know we are both three-time champions now."

"Thank you, thank you. And congratulations on winning your match. I would have watched the match but...never mind." I did not want to start talking about him with Justin. Although what happened with him was common knowledge in the backstage area, I did not want to bring it up on my date.

"No worries, I completely understand. I've gotten my heart broken a number of times." I turned to face him with a shocked look on my face. He caught it out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Don't look so shocked; guys can get their hearts broken too. But let's not talk about past mistakes. Tonight is about celebrating your title win."

I hadn't even realized it until the car stopped that we had arrived at the restaurant. Justin turned the car off and came around to open my door. He grabbed my hand to help me out of the car, and did not let go of it afterwards. I did not mind the display of affection though. He handed the keys to the valet, and we headed inside.

The restaurant was dimly lit on the inside which made for a very romantic setting. The hostess took us to our table where Natalya, Gail, Wade, and Daniel were already waiting for us.

"About time you got here, I'm starving" Gail said with a smile on her face when she noticed Justin and I were holding hands.

Justin pulled out my chair for me, and I sat down thanking him. He took off his jacket and placed it on the back of his chair, and sat down next to me. Sitting so close to him I was able to notice how sexy and toned his arms looked. I was snapped out of my trance as the waitress came over to ask what we wanted to drink. We all ordered different cocktails, while Daniel and Justin ordered sodas. Apparently they did not like to drink too much.

"So Maryse have anything you would like to say to Gail and me?" I knew exactly what Natty wanted me to say, but I was not up to giving in that easily.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said smirking at my friend. I knew I would be indebted to her and Gail for setting me up on this wonderful date, and both girls knew that.

"Fine, you can play that game. I know you'll thank me later." She turned to Wade the next second and planted a kiss on his cheek.

After we got our drinks, we all ordered dinner. We took our time eating and enjoying each other's company. It had been so long since I had been out with my friends and not had to feel like the spare tire. I was having a good time with Justin, and he was being such a gentleman. When Natty, Gail, and I had gotten up to use the ladies room he stood up and pulled my chair out for me.

"Well are you having a good time?" Gail asked as we got into the ladies room. She was reapplying her lip-gloss in the mirror.

"Yes I'm having a wonderful time, and thank you both" I said directing the thank you more toward Natty. "He's the sweetest guy ever, and he's so respectful, not to mention a complete gentleman." I was all smiles as I reapplied my lip-gloss. I saw both girls with their bright smiles in the mirror.

"I knew he would be perfect for you, not to mention that you have been crushing on him forever" Natty said as she walked out the door.

"Okay keep your voice down, I don't want him knowing all that" I said tapping Natty on the shoulder. I would have full on hit her if we weren't in such a nice place. When we got back to the table, Justin stood up and pulled my chair out for me once more. As we sat back down, I noticed the tiramisu that was at the table.

"Hope you ladies don't mind, but we decided to order dessert while you were gone" Daniel said taking his fork and feeding Gail a piece. She giggled at the gesture and accepted the dessert.

"Thanks guys it's my favorite!" I said as I took a bite of mine.

We ate our dessert and chatted more about our matches that night. Everyone seemed careful not to mention his name while Justin and Wade were talking about their match. Once we were all finished Justin took care of the whole bill, much to the argument of Wade. Daniel was too busy being flirty with Gail to put up a fight. We headed outside, and the car was waiting for us. Justin opened my door once again before getting into the driver's seat and heading to the hotel.

We were there in no time. He parked the car, opened my door and helped me out again. He was also holding my hand again as he went around to the trunk to grab my bag. I took my title and threw it over my shoulder.

"You know that title does look great on you" Justin said as we made our way into the elevator. We were both on the same floor, so it gave us some more time together.

"Why thank you Mr. Gabriel. I am quite proud of it" I said giving him a bright smile. The doors of the elevator opened, and we walked toward my room that I shared with Gail and Natty. We were still holding hands which made me feel warm and happy inside. "Thank you so much for dinner; I had such a great time tonight." We had reached my room and I grabbed my key from my purse.

Before I could go to open the door, Justin set my duffel bag against the wall and grabbed my other hand. "No. Thank you for allowing me to be your date tonight. I had such a wonderful time with you." I could not help but give him a hug as he said this. As we were parting from our hug he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said before slipping my key into the door and unlocking it. I grabbed my bag and pushed the door open.

"I look forward to it" Justin said walking down the hall to his room.

Once I was inside I set my bag and my title on my bed. I turned around to see my two best friends staring at me with huge grins on their faces. "Let me guess, you were watching out of the peep hole?"

"You know us all too well" Gail said with a grin on her face. Natty came over and gave me a huge hug.

"I'm so happy for you. I told you things would get better. Just think you get to see him when tomorrow for the Smackdown taping!" Natty was right, things were getting better.

I was so excited that I would be seeing Justin again tomorrow. I was hoping to get to know him better, maybe even plan another date.

As I got myself ready for bed, I looked back on the fantastic evening I had. Justin was the perfect gentleman, and a wonderful date. We had some things in common too, we were both far from home, but we were both doing something that we loved, wrestling. As I settled myself into bed, I knew the one thing that I would be dreaming about that night.

Justin Gabriel.

* * *

><p><em>So there you have it! Maryse is slowly starting to get over her ex. Sure it was only one date, but it is a start. And obviously they both have feelings for each other. And do not worry, the mystery ex will not be a mystery for much longer! <em>

_I've already started on the next chapter! I would like at least three to five reviews before I post it! So get to reviewing! _

_Thanks!_


	3. A Trip Down Memory Lane

_Get ready because Maryse's mystery ex is being reviled in this chapter. Also you get to meet her best guy friend. I'm only flashing back to the day of the breakup and I've changed storylines around but hello it is FICTION! P.S. sorry Justin fans, not much of him in this chapter. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Trip Down Memory Lane<p>

I woke up happier than I had felt in a very long time. All I could think about in my dreams was the perfect date I had with Justin. When I looked at my phone to check the time, I saw that I had received a text from none other than the South African hunk. I quickly opened it, eager to see what he had said.

_Morning beautiful. I know you are probably still sleeping but I need to ask a favor and a question. Hope to hear from you soon._

He called me beautiful! I was so flattered. I text him back as soon as I read the message over for a third time.

_Hey there! I just woke up. And ask away. _I did not want to seem too eager, even if it was just a text. In reality I just could not wait to see him again. He had been the perfect date. I knew I was ready for another one. Almost immediately I received a text back.

_Well the favor is would you mind if I caught a ride to the arena with you today? The question is would you like to go out again after the show? But this time it will be just you and me. What do you say beautiful?_

The fact that he called me beautiful again made me blush. I was smiling from ear to ear as I text him back. _Sure you can catch a ride with me, and yes I would love to go out with you again. I had such a great time last night :)_

He was so quick to respond to my messages. _Great, and I had a wonderful time as well. I could not stop thinking about you last night._

_Aww I could not stop thinking about you either Justin. And I definitely can't wait for tonight._

"Ohh what is happening tonight?" I looked over my shoulder to see both Gail and Natty looking down and reading my messages.

"Oy what are you two doing? Can't a girl have some privacy!" I was a bit upset that they were invading my space.

"Ohh don't be such a poop! Gail and I were just interested in what had you smiling so much. So you and Justin going out again tonight? How romantic!" Natty was smiling so big. She was happy because she knew I was happy.

"Yes we are going out tonight if you must know. And we are also riding to the arena together." I had a grin on my face still. I felt my phone vibrate and alert me of the new message I had received, but this time it went off twice.

_Well, I can not wait to see you. Meet you in the lobby around 2. I am off to the gym to work out. See you later beautiful._

"Aww beautiful! He likes you, he really, really, likes you!" Gail was being sarcastic now so I swatted her on the arm. I turned back to my phone to check the second message that had been sent.

_Aww how precious. Maryse I saw you leave the arena last night with that tool. If you think he can replace me, well you are mistaken. He will never be good enough for you. He will never pleasure you the way I can. He will never love you the way I love you. It is only a matter of time before you are back with me where you belong._

My jaw must have dropped to the floor because I felt Gail's hand on my shoulder, and saw Natty come behind me again to see what I was staring at.

"Oh no he did not just say all that crap. The nerve of that bastard. As soon as I get ready I am going to talk to Wade. He will know what to do" Natty jumped off the bed and headed into the bathroom. I felt tears start to fall down my face.

"Ryse don't cry. Everything is going to be fine. Think about your date with Justin tonight. Don't let that douche bag screw things up for you." Gail pulled me into a hug before getting off the bed. "I've got to get ready. Natty and I are supposed to meet up with Wade and Daniel for breakfast. Don't worry about a thing." With that Gail went off into the other bathroom to get herself ready.

* * *

><p>Three months earlier<p>

I walked into my locker room that I shared with my boyfriend only to find him not in there. I went over to my gym bag to get my ring gear and started to take my clothes off. I was careful not to ruin my hair and makeup that I had just had done. I slipped on the sparkly white outfit that I had picked for the night. As I bent down to put my boots on, I felt someone come up behind me and grab me around the waist.

"You know you really shouldn't get naked before looking to see who is around. You never know who could be peeping in on your sexy ass." That deep, sexy voice drove me so wild and he knew it. I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And you Randy should know better than to sneak up on a girl when she isn't paying attention." I planted a deep kiss on his lips, which soon turned into a hot, steamy make out session.

As my tongue won the battle for dominance, I felt Randy's hands try to take off my top and I pulled away. "Baby we don't have time for that. I have a match next and Drew will be here any minute." I hated telling Randy no, but I had to finish getting ready for my match with my best guy friend. I sat on the couch and started putting on my boots.

"Fucking Drew. I'm tired of that guy always interrupting us when things are starting to get good." I never understood why Randy had such a problem with Drew.

Drew McIntyre had been my best friend since our days in OVW and FCW. Drew was also the key person who helped train me. If it was not for him I would not the wrestler I am today. I finished putting my boots up and stood in front of my boyfriend.

"Randal Keith Orton don't you ever talk about Drew like that again. He has stood by me since I started with this company and I will not have you bad mouth him. Besides you know I only have eyes for you" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He still seemed upset for some reason. "Baby what is wrong?"

"I am just so tired of you spending all of your time with him. I know it is all part of the storyline, but I don't like his hands all over you, or him kissing you."

"Randy it's only a storyline and it means nothing to me. Drew is my best friend and that is all. You have nothing to worry about." As soon as I finished speaking there was a knock at the door.

"Well looks like your boyfriend is here" Randy said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Yes he is, and he is standing right in front of me" I kissed him once more before I went to go open the door for my waiting friend and tag partner for the night. "Hey there Drewbie. How are you doing?" I would have hugged him if the circumstances were different, but I knew Randy was watching us.

I had been in a storyline with Drew for almost four months. Drew acted as my savior on screen after my breakup with Ted, and later became my boyfriend. Tonight we had a match against Edge and Kelly Kelly, and it was the main event. Kelly and I had been feuding for a while as had Drew and Edge, so I was really looking forward to the match.

I turned around and went back to Randy giving him a hug and a kiss before I left. "I'll see you soon babe, and please stop worrying." I said with a smile on my face. He returned it and kissed my forehead.

"I won't worry, but only because you are asking me not to. Since I am finished for the night I was going to go help Mike set up for his party. I can just meet you there if that is okay. Drew would you mind bringing this lovely lady to the party tonight?" I was shocked that he had acknowledged Drew because he normally did not.

"Yeah man I can take her as soon as we finish up here. It isn't a problem." Drew said stepping out of the doorway. "Ryse I'm going to head to the gorilla pit. I will see you there." With that he walked away.

"Well thank you for acknowledging his presence" I said with a smile. I kissed him once more and turned to head out the door.

"Good luck baby. Kick their asses" Randy said slapping my behind as I walked out. I giggled every time he did that. It was his way of wishing me luck or something.

I was so excited to be in L.A. tonight. Not only did I live in L.A. but many other superstars and divas did as well. The Miz was throwing a huge house party tonight that everyone was invited to. He always had one whenever we were in L.A. doing a show, and it was always the party of the year. I could not wait. As I approached the gorilla pit I spotted Drew waiting for me. I went over and gave him a hug.

"Hey there princess" he said flashing is huge Scottish smile down at me. I had to giggle every time he called me a princess. He said I was so spoiled, just like a princess. "I don't' know why you always laugh at that. You really are a spoiled rotten princess."

"I am not" I said slapping his arm. Kelly and Adam were approaching the pit and came to stand with us. "Good luck tonight guy" I said giving both Kelly and Adam a hug. Drew shook Adam's hand and gave Kelly a hug.

"Good luck to you guys too" they both said. That was the awesome thing about being in the WWE. As much as we hated each other on screen, we were all very close behind the scenes. A production assistant came up to us at that moment to let us know it was time for us to go out.

_Out of time, so say goodbye, what is yours, now is mine, and I dream broken dreams, I_ _make them come true,_ _I_ _make them for you. Bad dreams come true, I make them for you_

Drew's music blasted through the arena as we made our way to the ring holding each other's hand as we always did. Sure the crowd always booed us, but that was the fun in being a heel. We got in the ring and I did my signature hair flip before Kelly's theme music blasted through the arena followed by Edge's.

The boys started the match and were in for a few minutes. I finally got the tag in and Kelly and I went at it. I went for the pin but Edge broke it up. Drew got in the ring and threw Edge outside causing me to hit the French Kiss DDT on Kelly to pick up the win for my team. Drew came into the ring and embraced me in a hug. As we walked up the ramp being cocky to the WWE Universe, he took me in his arms and planted a hard kiss on my lips. It is what the script had called for so I went with it.

We made our way into the backstage area, which was rather empty for a live show. "Everyone must be at the party already. Oh well I like to be fashionably late" I said with a smile on my face.

"Hey great job out there princess" Drew said giving me a big bear hug. Kelly and Adam were entering the backstage area at this time.

"Hey girl great job tonight" Kelly said giving me a hug. "Boys if you don't mind" Kelly turned to me, "I think we should go get ready for this party." Kelly had a grin on her face. She always loved to go all out when she was going to a party.

"Okay let me just go get my stuff from Randy's locker room. Drew, meet me by the Divas locker room in about a half an hour. I should be ready by then." I said turning toward Randy's locker room. I made my way there rather quickly because there was no one around to stop and talk to me.

I went in and grabbed my things and headed to the Divas locker room where Kelly was already in the shower. "Hey hurry up would you; I need to get ready too."

"Ohh hush I will be out soon" Kelly yelled from the shower area.

I sat down on the couch in the locker room and took my boots off. I was going through my bag to get my things out for my shower when I found a note stuffed inside.

_Haha we were in your man's locker room. You really should keep a closer eye on him. It was just too easy for us to worm our way into his pants. Maybe if you weren't so busy fucking around with that sexy Scotsman this would not have happened. You just can not pleasure him the way we can. You are just some stupid French slut who does not belong!_

I was shell shocked at what I had just read. The note was not signed but I had a feeling I knew who wrote it and I was going to make those stupid sluts pay. I did not know whether or not to believe what they wrote about getting into Randy's pants. I knew he would not cheat on me. At least I though I did.

"Hey girl what's wrong?" Kelly had come out of the shower with her towel on. She saw the look on my face so I handed her the note. I watched as she read over it, her eyes getting wider by the second. "I can't believe this. Who would write something like that?"

"Well it does say _us_, so I will give you two hints. Brie and Nikki." I had a huge scowl on my face. I stood up, grabbed my things, and headed into the shower. I was so furious at what I read that I hadn't realized the water had gotten cold. I finished my shower quickly, wrapped a towel around me, and headed out into the locker room area. Kelly was still in there, and she was sitting at the makeup table fixing her hair.

"Ryse I'm so sorry about that note. Randy would never cheat on you, so you have nothing to worry about. Just think happy thoughts okay. We can deal with the whores when we get to the party."

"I don't want to make a scene though" I said starting to change into my clothes. "Maybe I should just talk to Randy about it. I mean they were obviously in the locker room if they put the note in my bag." I slipped on my black thigh high dress I had picked out for the party.

"I don't know if asking him is such a good idea. I mean what if he denies something happened. Not that I'm saying anything did" Kelly saw the look on my face and quickly tried to make up for what she said. "I'm just saying it is probably their way of trying to throw you off your game."

"I don't know, but I'm pissed. And then to bring Drew into this. I don't know why everyone thinks that something is going on between the two of us. We are best friends, that is all." I took a seat next to Kelly and started applying my makeup for the evening.

"I know that and you know that, but other people see you guys together all the time. What did you expect for them to think?"

"Kelly we are in a storyline together. Of course we are going to be around each other a lot. People have no right to be talking when nothing is going on." I was rather upset that she informed me that people had been talking about my relationship with Drew, or lack thereof. I finished applying my makeup with perfection and got to work on my hair. Then came a knock at the door.

"I will get it" Kelly said standing up. When she opened to door I saw Drew's reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans and a dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves folded halfway up his arm.

I was not stupid, my best friend was an attractive man, but I had a boyfriend who I loved with all my heart. We had been together for almost two and a half years. But at the same time I had known Drew for four plus years. Kelly had said goodbye to me and Drew came in and sat on the couch. I finished my hair and pulled my heels out of my bag. I went to sit on the couch next to him.

"You look beautiful as usual princess." Drew always complimented me, which made me feel good inside. I still had a scowl on my face and Drew assumed it was because of what he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" he said with a frown.

"No you didn't offend me, it's just look at this note that I found in my bag." I handed him the note and put my shoes on. I sat back and watched him read it. He had the same expression as Kelly had when she read it.

"I'm going to kick that son of a bitch's ass" Drew said standing up rather quickly. I was rather shocked and scared by his response. I stood up too looking my best friend in the eyes.

"Drew you will do no such thing. Don't you see, it's a ploy by the Bella skanks to break me and Randy up? Well I am going to show them." I grabbed my bags and headed for the door. I noticed Drew was still standing where I left him so I turned around. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah." That was all he said as he reached down to grab his bag. He walked toward me with his hand outstretched toward my bag. "Let me get that for you Ryse." I gave him my bag and told him thank you and we walked side-by-side out to his rental car.

We got to Mike's house rather quickly. It was already after nine when we got there, and the party was in full swing. Alex Riley greeted us at the door and for some reason looked worried when he saw me. I ignored it and walked inside with Drew. I got a few more worried glances from several of my friends but for the life of me I could not understand why. I met up with Gail, Natty, Wade, and Daniel. They stopped talking as soon as I approached them.

"Ryse what are you doing here?" Natty said in an odd tone.

"I was invited to the party just like everyone else. So why wouldn't I come?" I looked around the room for my boyfriend but could not find him anywhere. "Have you seen Randy at all?" The girls and their boyfriends all had sad looks on their faces. "What are those looks for, where is he?" All they did was point down the hall where Mike's room and spare bedrooms were.

I took off down the hall realizing most of the bedroom doors were open, including Mike's. I noticed that the door at the end of the hall was closed and there was a sock on the door. Anger was starting to take over as I turned to doorknob and pushed the door open. I gasped at the sight in front of me.

Randy was lying on the bed with his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned. On either side of him were the skanky twins, both of whom were naked. The one on the left was giving him a blow job and the one on the right was making out with him. He was fingering the one he was making out with. They did not even realize I was there because they all had their eyes closed enjoying the moment. I walked over to the bed and grabbed the one who was giving him a blowjob by the hair.

She yelped in pain as I threw her on the floor. I saw as Randy's eyes got wide when he realized what was going on. The other twin got off the bed quickly to check on her sister. When she was bent over I kicked her in the stomach hard. She fell over in pain right next to her sister. I turned on Randy next. I started screaming at him.

"I fucking can not believe you. After all we have been through together! How long has this been going on you bastard? HOW LONG!" I heard people in the doorway, and I knew my screaming must have drawn a crowd. Randy buttoned and zipped his pants up and came to stand in front of me.

"Ryse, baby it is not what it looks like" he said as he put his hand on my cheek. I could smell the strong scent of alcohol on him.

My eyes got wide and I pushed his hand off me and then slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you ever touch me again you son of a bitch. Almost two and a half years and this is what I get. I want the key to my house back!"

He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and handed them to me. I took my house key off the ring and threw them back in his face. I turned to walk out the door but he grabbed me by the elbow. "Please baby, don't do this! I love you so much." I tried to wiggle out of his grip but I could not. "Don't try to walk away from me Maryse!" Anger was filling his voice now. I heard Gail and Natty yelling from the doorway telling him he better not hurt me.

Drew walked up the next second. Once he saw what was going on in the room, he was right at my side. "Randy I suggest you take your hands off of her now before something happens." Randy's face got even angrier when Drew came in.

"Oh isn't this just fucking perfect, your knight and shining armor is here to save you. How dare you accuse me of cheating when you are the one who has been sleeping with him for months." My jaw dropped at this statement and I slapped him once more. I heard everyone gasp outside the door. I realized the music had stopped in the living room and everyone was paying attention to the scene in the bedroom. Randy released his grip on my arm after my second slap.

"How dare you accuse me of cheating. How many times do I have to tell you that I never cheated on you with Drew, or anyone for that matter?" I felt the tears starting to fall down my face then. I hated showing my weakness but I could not handle it anymore.

"Yeah nothing is going on. That's bullshit. When you aren't with me I know you are with him doing who knows what." He had that viper look in his eyes again.

"Hey asshole she never cheated on you and we can attest to that." I felt Natty beside me at that moment.

"Yeah, because I'm going to believe you. You are her best friend. Why don't you just walk away and let us handle this. It's none of your business."

"If it's concerning my best friend it is my business you jerk off" Natty said glaring a hole into Randy.

"Natty let's just leave them alone" I heard Wade say from behind me. I was too busy glaring at Randy to turn and look. "That goes for all of you, let's get back to the party and leave them to talk." With that Natty walked away with Wade and everyone else left the doorway and cleared the hall. Drew was still by my side though.

"Drew why don't you go enjoy the party too like a good boy" Randy said with a smirk on his face.

"If you think I'm going to leave her here with you then you are mistaken." I felt Drew put a hand on my shoulder. He always had been my protector through the years and I was glad he was with me now. He made me feel stronger than I actually was.

"No Randy you don't get to call the shots anymore. I'm going home to MY house. I will have your things ready for you so you can come and get them." I turned to walk out the door only to have Randy grab my elbow again. Drew did not like this so he punched Randy in the face. He fell to the floor searing in pain. Drew and I walked out of the room after that and left the party.

We went to my house where I started packing up all of Randy's things. He did not have too much at my house because he still had his place in St. Louis. Once everything was packed Drew helped me move it to the entryway by the front door. I sent Randy a quick text telling him that his stuff was here for him to pick up. He responded saying he would be over soon.

I was not ready to see him again that night but luckily Drew was with me. Randy tried to talk to me when he came to get his things, because he saw I did not want to talk to him. He left as soon as everything was packed into his rental.

Drew stayed with me that night, worried that Randy may come back. Thankfully he did not though. I was so depressed that night. After making up the guest room for Drew I went straight to bed wanting to forget the last few hours.

* * *

><p><em>Okay guys that is the third chapter and her flashback. For the record Randy is my favorite Superstar, but making him the bad guy was just so easy. I mean he is such a great heel.<em>

_I'm sorry this chapter is just so long. I really got carried away with the whole flashback and I couldn't help myself. I have already started on the next chapter. You'll find out about Drew and Maryse's friendship after the flashback night. P.S. There is a reason she is going to the arena with Justin, and it's not just because they like each other._

_Please review and let me know what you thought about the story. I would like a few reviews before I post the next chapter :)_


	4. A New Opportunity

_Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A New Opportunity<p>

I was so disappointed in myself for thinking about that night again. It was an awful experience that I could not seem to forget. I knew that I had new things to look forward to, my date with Justin tonight, but more importantly my meeting with Vince McMahon today. I was so nervous because I had no idea what the meeting was about. He just told me to meet with him early. I was shaken out of my thoughts when a knock came at the door. I knew it could not be Justin because we agreed to meet in the lobby. I opened the door to find the man I did not want to see standing on the other side.

"What the hell do you want? I told you to leave me the hell alone" I said going to close the door. Randy was stronger though so he pushed it open and walked inside.

"Ryse I just want to talk to you" he said, closing the door behind him.

"You want to talk? Well guess what? I do not want to listen to a word you have to say. Especially after that text you sent me this morning. I am trying to move on and I suggest you do the same."

He moved closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Baby please just listen to me. Justin is not a good guy. He will not treat you well. Don't you remember the havoc that he caused with the Nexus, all those people he hurt?"

Was he serious? That was part of a storyline. "Justin treated me with more respect in one night than you did in our whole relationship. Just stay the hell out of my business and get the fuck out of my room!" I was so mad now. I still had to finish packing my gear for the show tonight.

"I never hurt you Maryse. I loved you with all my heart. Yes I made one stupid mistake, and I regret it so much. I was stupid, I was drunk. I know that I can never take back what I did, but if I could I would. Please just trust me."

"You are out of your freaking mind you know that. I can never trust you again you bastard. I want nothing to do with you. Now if you do not mind, I have to get ready for a meeting" I said and walked to the door and opened it, "so get the fuck out now!"

I did not realize that Drew was on the other side of the door until I heard Randy make a disgusted noise. I was not sure why he was there, but I was glad he was.

"Maryse is everything okay? I was just coming by to talk to you when I heard you yelling."

"Oh nothing is wrong Drew. I am just trying to get rid of the trash" I said with a pissed off look on my face.

"Randy I suggest you do as the lady says. You do not want me to kick your ass again do you?" Drew had a smirk on his face now.

"Fine I will go, but only because she wants me to" he said. As he was walking out the door he turned to me. "I will be back Maryse. Just remember what I told you about him, he is no good" and with that Randy walked away.

"Hey Drewbie, I am sorry about that. Please come in."

Drew came into the room and sat on a chair and I started to pack my things for Raw.

"So what was that all about?" Drew asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Well you know I went out on that date last night with Justin Gabriel right?" Drew nodded his head. "Well this morning Randy text me saying that he saw Justin and I leave the arena together, and how Justin would never be good enough and that I would be crawling back to him in no time. Then the next thing I know he is here telling me that I should not trust Justin and that he is an awful person."

"That son of a bitch needs to leave you alone. Does he not understand that you broke up with him for a reason? Want me to kick his ass princess?"

"No that is okay. I just want to ignore him that is all. I have more important things to think about than that scum bag" I said as I finished putting my things in my bag. "I'm supposed to meet Justin in the lobby soon to ride to the arena together. Then I have a meeting with Vince. Something about a storyline change."

Shortly after I broke up with Randy, Drew and I broke up on screen. He had moved onto perusing Kelly Kelly, and I had gone on to focus on winning the Diva's Championship. Drew got Kelly and I got my title so things were going well on that front. I just hoped and prayed that Vince did not want to take the title from me already.

"Well I am sure whatever storyline you are in, it will be great" Drew said smiling at me.

"Thanks Drew, you are always so supportive" I said walking over and giving him a hug. "Well I do need to get going. Want to walk me downstairs?"

"No problem. I was going to head to the gym anyways" he said. He got up from his chair and grabbed my bag.

"You know you do not have to do that?" I said trying to grab the bag from him. He kept pulling it out of my reach though.

"I know I do not have to, but I would hate for the princess to break a nail" he said, laughing at his own joke. I punched him in the arm making him laugh harder. We finally made it to the lobby where I saw Justin with Heath, Wade, and Ezekiel.

"Hmm I wonder what they are all doing" I asked Drew.

"Maybe you are all riding to the arena. Wouldn't that be a downer on your little driving date" Drew said laughing again.

"Shut up punk!" I grabbed my bag from him and gave him a hug. "Have fun at the gym. I'll talk to you later!" With that Drew got into his car and I walked over to the group of guys.

"Hey Maryse" Justin said as he saw me approaching. He had a huge smile on his face. He gave me a hug when I finally got over to where he was standing.

"Hey Justin" I said hugging him back. "Hey Heath, Wade, Zeke" I said smiling at the other guys. "You ready to go Justin?"

"Actually Maryse there has been a change of plans" Justin said with an almost saddened look on his face. "Vince said he wanted to meet with all of us too, hope you do not mind."

"Oh no worries" I said. I leaned in close to Justin so no one else could hear, "We are still on for tonight right?"

He had a huge smile on his face as he leaned toward me, "Yes we are and it is going to be great."

"Hate to ruin your little flirty session but we have to go" Heath said in his deep southern accent.

Justin grabbed my bag from me and the five of us walked out the Wade's rental SUV. Wade and Zeke sat in the front, while Justin, Heath, and I took the back. We were at the arena in no time. I was getting nervous by the second about what Vince was going to say. Once we grabbed all of our bags, we headed into the arena and straight to Vince's office. Wade knocked on the door, and we were greeted by Stephanie McMahon.

"Hello everyone" she greeted with a huge smile. "Please come in" she held the door open for all of us. Once we were seated around the conference table, we were joined by Vince.

"I am glad you all could make it. Maryse I told you I wanted to talk about a storyline change. Well here it is" he was motioning to the four men with me at the table. Then it hit me.

"You want me to join the Corre?" I was a bit taken aback. That was not what I was expecting.

"Yes I would like you to join the Corre. We wanted to add a female member to the group for some time. You are the first heel to hold the Diva's title in a while, which is why you would fit into the group well."

I was still in shock about what I was just asked. Joining the Corre would give me so many opportunities. I would be part of the most dominate group in the WWE right now. I remembered when Wade, Justin, and Heath were a part of the Nexus. The destruction and chaos they caused was something that the WWE had never seen before. When they moved to Smackdown and created the Corre the destruction continued. Adding Ezekiel Jackson to the mix was like adding fuel to the fire.

"As a result of you joining the Corre you will get more air time, as we want to push the stable more now" Stephanie said.

"I really appreciate the offer, but I do not want to just be the valet that goes out and looks pretty during their matches. I still want to wrestle myself."

"And you will Maryse. Sure you will accompany the guys to the ring when they need you, but you will still compete in singles competition. If you decide to join we also want to feud the group against one of our newest Smackdown superstars" Vince stated with authority.

Given that the WWE just had their annual draft last week I knew that the "newest Smackdown superstar" could be any number of people. My mind shot straight to the biggest draft Smackdown received, Randy Orton. I was also wondering if this meant that I would be moved to Smackdown. Vince answered that question for me.

"As you know we are not enforcing the draft picks till next week and we have been having all the superstars mingle on both shows this week. With the offer to join the Corre, we would also like you to move to the Smackdown brand. As Divas champion you will still be able to compete on both shows but your home would be on Smackdown."

I thought long and hard about what was being offered to me. The chance to cause havoc with this group of guys would be a great opportunity. Not to mention that I would have even more power over the rest of the Divas in the division. I turned toward my boss and flashed blinding smile.

"Mr. McMahon I would love to join the Corre and move to Smackdown. I think this would be a great opportunity to further my career." All of the boys had huge smiles on their faces, as did Stephanie and Vince. Both of the McMahon's knew what had happened between Randy and me. Shortly after it happened they asked if I would like to switch shows to be away from him. Now I was following him to the blue brand.

"Well Maryse all I need you to do is to sign this contract to verify that you will be switching brands" Vince said sliding the contract and a pen over to me. I read it over quickly before signing my name. I slid the contract back over to Vince and watched as both he and Stephanie signed their names.

"Okay just a quick overview of what will be happening tonight. Now Wade you can either introduce Maryse at the beginning of the show, or you can wait until Randy makes his debut at the end of the show before you attack. She would be the x factor that no one would be expecting. Whatever you decide to do is up to you. Other than that, you are free to go. I look forward to seeing how you all do tonight." With that the boys and I got up and walked out of the office.

"Well welcome to the Corre Maryse" Heath said giving me a hug. "I think you will fit right in with us." All the guys took turns in hugging me. Justin waited till the end to give me an extra tight hug.

"Well Maryse since it is still a secret please do not go telling Natty and Gail just yet" Wade said, smiling when he said his girlfriend's name. "You can hang out in the Divas locker room until we are ready to go. It will look less suspicious if you get ready in there."

"Okay then" I said. I grabbed my bag and headed down to the Divas locker room.

"Hey wait" Justin said running to catch up with me. I turned around when I heard him yell. "Don't even say goodbye?" He had a puppy dog look on his face that made me giggle.

"Aww I am sorry" I said giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "All better?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Much better. I will see you in a little bit" he said. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran off with the rest of the guys.

As I reached the locker room, I noticed only a few people in there. Natty and Gail were not at the arena yet. I assumed they went back to the hotel to get their things for the evening. Kelly, Rosa, Kaitlyn, and Layla were sitting down chatting so I walked over to them. When they saw me they smiled.

"Hey girl, how are you?" Kelly asked getting up to give me a hug. The three other girls also got up to give me a hug.

"I am fantastic" I said with a huge smile. "I cannot wait to beat the teeth out of those twins tonight though."

"You are not fighting both of them are you?" Rosa said looking worried.

"No, but you can guarantee that whichever one is on the outside will try to get involved" I said with a disgusted look on my face. An idea popped into my head just then. I was a member of the Corre now, I could have the guys come out and scare the Bella hoes! That could work into the angle somehow. Then I realized that it may not be a good idea and that I should save the surprise for later. Kaitlyn interrupted my train of thought.

"We will have your back tonight Ryse. We will make sure the other hooker does not get involved" Kaitlyn said with a huge smile. Rosa and Kelly nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah they have been a pain in the ass for awhile now. This would be the perfect opportunity to get them back" Rosa said.

"You know I would help you Maryse, but I have a match with Michelle" Layla said frowning.

"It is okay Lay. At least I know I have your support. And girls you know I would love to have your support out there but I am a heel and you are all faces" I said, flashing a smile. The next moment the Bella Twins walked into the dressing room, and we stopped talking about what we had planned.

"Oh look Nikki. It is the bimbos of the WWE all in one place" Brie said to her twin. We were glaring at them now.

"Yeah well at least we do not fuck around with other people's boyfriends" Gail said walking into the room behind them with Natty in tow.

"Hey we were only giving him what he absolutely wanted. It is not our fault the dumb bitch could not give him what he wanted. We would have gotten Daniel too, but he was too stupid for us" Nikki said laughing. I looked down and saw Kelly's hand on my arm holding me back. I looked back across the room and saw that Natty was trying to hold Gail back.

"You stupid bitch" Gail said loudly. Natty had a hold on her that I knew she would not be able to escape. "I hope Maryse kicks your teeth in tonight you dumb whore!"

"Yeah, because we are scared of some French Canadian bimbo! Please" Nikki said laughing. "Come on Brie lets go find somewhere else to get ready" she grabbed her sister and walked out the door.

"Gail calm down" Natty said. She led her friend over to one of the benches and sat her down.

"Don't worry Gail I will make those stupid whores pay" I said. I grabbed my ring gear and went into the changing room. I chose my red and black outfit for tonight. I was going to be joining the Corre, the least I could do was color coordinate. Once I was done I came out and went over to the makeup table. Tammy did hair and makeup tonight which I did not mind. She always did an excellent job. By the time she had finished the show was about to start. I turned the monitor on and sat on the couch with Rosa and Kaitlyn. After a few minutes the Corre music hit and out walked the stable that I was soon to be a part of.

"Speaking of the Corre, how was your date with Justin last night?" Kelly turned around on the stool she was sitting in.

"Oh you know it was amazing" I said with a huge grin on my face. "He is seriously an amazing guy." At that moment there was a knock at the door. Because Natty was the closest, she answered it. One of the production assistants walked in.

"Maryse your match is next. Head on over to the gorilla pit" he said and headed out the door. I got up and headed for the door.

"Good luck Ryse" the girls all said in unison as I walked into the hall.

Once I got to the pit, I saw the twins there. They were glaring at me but I was ignoring them. As soon as their music hit, they walked through the curtain to a sea of boos. Both girls had been making everyone including the WWE Universe mad the past few weeks.

My music hit next and I walked out of the curtain to a mix of boos and cheers. I am sure that would change once they found out I was part of the Corre.

Once the match was underway things went smoothly. I was in control of most of the match. The Twins tried to use twin magic, but I had the upper hand when I kicked Brie in the face. I ended up hitting Nikki with the French Kiss and pinning her for the win. I celebrated as I usually did, then I made my way back to the locker room.

"Great match Ryse" Rosa said once I was back in the locker room.

"Thank you for the support. I told you I would take care of the twin whores" I said tossing my hair over my shoulder. I sat down on the couch and watched the match that was going on. I was not really paying attention to it because I was so focused on my segment with the Corre later in the show.

"Ryse aren't you going to change?" Gail snapped me out of my trance and I looked at her. I knew I was not supposed to tell anyone about what was going on, so I told them half of the truth.

"I have another segment coming up later in the show. I cannot really talk about it. Vince wants it to be a surprise" I said smiling at my friends. I checked my phone to see that I had a message from Justin.

_Hey Maryse. Meet us at the gorilla pit as soon as Randy finishes his match. He will cut a promo and then we are going out to attack. We will explain more when you meet us. See you soon :)_

I read the text once more before I smiled. "Someone is in a good mood. Must be a text from Justin" Natty said with a smirk on her face.

"So what if it is?" I asked smiling back at her. "I am going to catering to get something to drink. Be back soon guys" I said and headed out the door.

I walked down the hall to catering stopping to say hello to various superstars and divas. Once I got to catering I grabbed water and headed back to the locker room. As I was heading down the hall I passed the gorilla pit where I saw Randy waiting. He saw me approaching and just stared at me. I walked a bit faster past him, not wanting another encounter like we had earlier in the day. Once I was back in the locker room, I sat in the makeup chair and had Tammy give me a touch up.

"So what exactly are you cutting a promo for?" Gail said with a worried look on her face. "Randy and Cody are the main event and I highly doubt you are doing a promo with either of them."

"Do not worry about me Gail. You will find out soon enough. Like I said, Vince wants it to be a surprise. Now I must be going. See you soon, and watch closely" I said getting up from the makeup chair, grabbing my title, and walking back out the door. I headed over to the gorilla pit where I saw the four members of the Corre waiting.

"Maryse glad you could finally join us" Wade said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Not my fault, the girls are too curious as to what I am doing" I said with a smirk.

"I know they are especially Natty and Gail" Wade said smiling now. "Okay so here is the plan, we are going to go out there and attack Randy. Once we have him laid out we are going to cut a promo introducing you as the newest member of the Corre. Justin where is her shirt?" Justin handed me the shirt he was holding in his hand. "Don't worry, I had Julie alter it for you so it is more your style."

"Thanks Wade" I said as I put the shirt on. He was right, the shirt covered my wrestling top that I was wearing and that was it. I turned to Justin "well what do you think?" I asked doing a little spin for him.

"You look so hot" he said blushing. Just then Randy's music blasted through the arena signaling that he had won the match. After about a minute we heard him get on the mic talking about how happy he was to be back on Smackdown. He said he was looking forward to the new competition. Just then "End of Days" started playing and the four guys walked through the curtain. I watched on the monitor that was on the wall and saw them running to the ring. Randy did put up a fight but the boys overpowered him. They each took turns hitting their moves saving the 450 splash for last. Or at least that is what I thought was going to happen. Randy was stirring slightly as Wade got on the mic.

"Ladies and gentleman, as you all well know, we are the Corre. What we just did to Randy here was an initiation to welcome him to Smackdown. Since we are out here we also want to introduce you to another new member to the Smackdown roster, and the newest member of the Corre. We hope you treat _her_ with the same respect that you show us each and every week." Wade flashed his signature grin again before getting on the mic again. "Ladies, gentleman, and Randy Orton it is my pleasure to introduce the lovely Divas Champion Maryse.

The Corre music played again and I threw my title over my shoulder and headed out through the curtain. I heard a lot of gasps as I was making my way to the ring, but I did not care. I was making my hand gestures to the crowd before I got into the ring and flipped my hair. I went and stood between Wade and Justin. Wade got on the mic once again.

"Don't look so surprised everyone. Maryse realized that if she joined the Corre she would be the most dominate Diva in this company. Plus she is the Divas champion, so aligning herself with us was the perfect choice. Now the Corre hold the all of the belts on Smackdown. We are going to be bigger and better than before." Wade turned to me and threw his head back to where Randy was. "You know what to do Maryse."

I walked over to Randy, who was in a state of shock. He was crouched in the corner until Wade and Zeke pulled him up. I looked straight into his eyes before kicking him in the midsection and slapping him hard across the face. The guys let go of him and he fell to the mat. Zeke moved him into position for Justin, who was already on the top turnbuckle. He waited a few second before executing a perfect 450 splash. I helped Justin up and our theme music started playing then. We lifted our hands together before walking out of the ring and up the ramp. I was relieved that my debut with the Corre went as planned. Once we got back stage the boys congratulated me on a job well done.

Before we parted ways to our separate locker rooms Justin gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before running off with the rest of the guys. I headed to the Divas locker room with a smile on my face. I was really looking forward to my date tonight.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry guys, but you<em>_ are going to __have to wait__ for the date. I was watching the annual draft and I was so upset that Randy was drafted to__ Smackdown. But__ since __he was drafted __it worked out well for the story. _

_As always, reviews are very much appreciated! So please review!_


	5. An Unexpected Perfect Date

_Okay so__the date chapter is finally here! But of__ course nothing goes off without a hitch in the wrestling world. Let's just say someone is not too happy about Maryse joining the Corre! P.S. thank you to__ 'AMAZiiNG'__REViEWER' and RainbowShelby for the constant reviews!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: An Unexpected Perfect Date<p>

I walked back to the Divas locker room with pep in my step that had not been seen in a long time. As I approached my destination I saw my two best girl friends staring at me with death glares on their faces. I gave them a huge smile in return. "What is wrong girls?"

"What is wrong? WHAT IS WRONG! You join the Corre and do not inform us. How could you?" Natty was yelling. Was she being serious?

"I told you that Vince wanted me to keep it a secret. I could not tell anyone. It was supposed to be shock value" I said being dramatic about it.

"I do not care about shock value. We never keep secrets from each other. Plus now I'm all alone on Raw by myself. Stupid draft, even Daniel is on Smackdown" Gail was more sad than upset.

"And how could Wade not tell me about this very important detail" Natty seemed more upset that Wade knew and did not say anything to her.

"Girls I do not see what the big deal is. Everything went off without a hitch. So settle down, I have a date to get ready for" I said smiling again.

"The big deal is heading this way" Gail said with a look of worry on her face. I turned around and realized what she was talking about. I turned back to my friends with a calm look on my face.

"Girls go inside. I will be in shortly." The girls indeed headed back into the locker room but not without taking one last, worried look back at me. I turned around and glared at the man walking toward me. As he approached I flashed him my "Maryse hand."

"Are you freaking kidding me Maryse? You go out on one date with him and you are suddenly part of his freaking group!" Randy was pissed off and I could tell. I just smirked at him.

"You know what Randy I could give a shit less about what you think. For the record Vince offered me this opportunity. And it was an offer I could not refuse, after all it means I get a part in your ass kicking" I could not help but laugh at my own joke just then. "If you do not mind, I have a date to get ready for" I turned to walk away but he grabbed me by the elbow.

"I am not done talking to you" he said, dragging me into a nearby locker room.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Randy? Once the girls realize I am not outside the door, they are going to come looking for me" I kept my voice calm. I was not going to show this man how scared I was at the moment.

"You think I am scared of your friends. Please they are just _Divas_" he said the last word with a smirk on his face. "How could you fucking embarrass me like that out there?" He had that viper look on his face that I had grown to know over the two plus years I dated him.

"Embarrass you? I think what I did to you was nothing compared to what you did to me at Mike's party! Did I harm your ego big bad viper man?" I was not about to back down from my ex. I was tired of his shit and knew I had to end it. "Besides last I checked, the damage was already done before I kicked and slapped you" I had a smirk on my face again.

"You think this is fucking funny? I am the WWE champion. I was embarrassed out there by a stupid Diva! Are you kidding me right now?" He was too close for comfort at that moment so I pushed him with everything I had.

"Do not fucking talk to me like that Randy! I knew that you were too good to be true. You were so kind when I first met you, now you are nothing but a sick, twisted monster. I'm leaving" I said. If there was a mirror around I am sure I would have seen a bright red face staring back at me.

"I do not think so" Randy said grabbing me and pinning me against the wall. "You are going to pay for what you did to me Maryse. You think I am going to let you go on a date with that puny little wimp of a man? First Drew and now Justin? You know maybe you really are a whore" he said before ripping my top off. "Now I am going to treat you like a whore."

I did not realize that I was crying until I felt a tear hit my cheek. "Randy, please do not do this. Please!" I was too scared to yell. I just prayed someone would come and find me.

"Stop crying like a little bitch" he said running his hands all over the top half of my body. He was groping on my breasts through my bra now. "I told you they would never be good enough for you, and now I am going to show you why." He crashed his lips against mine at this moment. I whimpered silently to myself as I felt his hands slide down my body and rest on my hips.

He pulled away to undo my belt and I took advantage of that. Because he squatted down with the intention of taking my shorts off as well, I kicked him in the face with my knee. He fell back onto the floor grabbing his nose and yelping in pain. I grabbed my shirt that had fallen and ran out of the locker room as fast as I could. Before I realized where I was going I ran into something hard. I almost fell to the floor before a strong hand grabbed me. I looked up to see who my hero was. It was one other than Wade Barrett.

"Maryse what the hell happened to you" Wade asked helping me back to my feet.

"I, I…." I could not finish my sentence. I was sobbing at this point. I let my shredded top fall to the floor realizing I still had my bra on. I put my arms around Wade looking for support. I was crying into his chest now when I heard a gasp behind him.

"What the fuck is going on here" the voice of Natty came from behind Wade. I moved away from him realizing how it must have looked. Natty's eyes grew wide when she saw me.

"Natty this is not what it looks like. Randy just tried to attack me" I said still crying. My friend ran over to me and hugged me.

"Shh it is going to be alright Ryse" she was soothing and comforting me, which was all I needed. "Wade go check the locker room she was in please." I heard Wade shuffle off down the hall. He must have seen the room I had come out of. "Ryse he did not hit you or anything did he?"

I pulled away from my friend to look her in the eyes. "No he did not hit me. All he did was pin me against the wall and rip my shirt off. He was really pissed about what happened during the segment." I wiped my eyes of the tears. I heard a shuffling noise behind me now and turned to see Wade dragging Randy down the hall. Randy's nose was bleeding and the start of a bruise was growing around his eye.

"Maryse what do you want me to do with him?" Wade was looking at me waiting for an answer. I was not sure what he wanted me to say, and I was not sure what I wanted to say. Randy was looking at me with pleading eyes. I knew that this company meant everything to him and as pissed off as I was, I could not find it in my heart to go to corporate about the attack. I went up to Randy and slapped him hard across the face.

"Let him go Wade" I heard Natty gasp behind me and held up a hand to silence her. I knew she wanted to say something but I was not done talking. "I hate you so much Randy Orton but I will not take away everything you have worked so hard to build. I will not go to corporate with everything that just happened, but rest assured I am going to make you suffer. This "storyline" with the Corre will be more personal now. I am going to make sure that if this ever happens again you will pay." I turned on my heel and walked to the Divas locker room.

Thankfully the only other Diva in the locker room was Gail. When she saw that I did not have my wrestling shirt on, she looked worried. I put up a hand to her to stop her from talking. "Ask Natty when she gets back. I need to take a shower. And then I need to go talk to Justin" that last part made me sad. I was so looking forward to going out with him tonight but all I wanted to do now was take my shower, go back to the hotel and put on my pajamas and just rest.

I grabbed my things for the shower and the clothes I was going to change into. I turned the water almost as hot as it could go but not hot enough to burn me. I wanted to wash him off my body. Even though nothing sexual happened I wanted all traces of his hands washed off me. Once I was content, I finished my shower and dried off. I put my clothes on quickly and headed out into the locker room. Natty was in there with Gail now. When Gail saw me she ran up to me and hugged me causing me to drop everything I was holding. I wrapped my arms around my friend and started crying again.

"Ryse everything is going to be fine" she whispered in my ear. I pulled away from her after that and she smiled at me.

"I know it will Gail. I guess I am in shock more than anything else. I know Randy has a temper but he has never done anything like that to me" I bent down to grab my things and went to my bag to pack everything up. I saw the light on my phone blinking and checked it. I had missed calls from Justin and a text message. "Shit" was all I could say.

"What is wrong" Natty and Gail asked in unison.

"Justin tried to get a hold of me" I said while putting my title in my bag. I zipped it up and threw it over my shoulder. "I am going to find him and talk to him. I cannot go out on a date after everything that just happened. All I want to do is go back to the hotel and curl up in bed."

"Are you going to be okay alone? We are supposed to meet up with the boys but we can cancel" Natty said. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Do not worry about me, and do not let me ruin your plans. Justin and I drove here with the guys, but I'm assuming Wade will drive with you. And I know Zeke isn't a partier so he will probably want to head back to the hotel too. So I will not be alone."

"Well that is good" Gail said with a smile. I gave both girls hugs and told them I would talk to them tomorrow before I headed out the door and down to the Corre locker room. I knocked on the door before being greeted by Heath.

"Crap Ryse, I heard what happened. I hope you are okay" Heath embraced me in a hug before ushering me inside to the room. Once inside I saw the other three guys. Justin ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I dropped my bag and hugged him back.

"Ryse I am going to make him pay for hurting you, I promise" he whispered in my ear before looking at me in the eyes.

I brought a hand up to rest on his cheek. "Justin, do not do anything stupid on my behalf please" I gave him a soft smile. "And I hope you do not mind but after everything that just happened I just want to go back to the hotel and relax in my room.

His face looked understanding but I saw a hint of sadness in it. "No worries, we can always reschedule the date" he said with a smile.

"Well guys I have to go meet Natalya. Maryse I am glad you are okay. I will check in with you in the morning. And just to let you know starting next week you will be traveling with us. Not only because you are part of the group now, but because we need to make sure someone does not try to pull anything again."

I let go of Justin and went over to hug Wade. "Thanks Wade, without you I do not know what I would have done." He smiled down at me as he hugged me back. We broke the hug and he grabbed his things and headed out the door.

"Well I know I am ready to head back to the hotel" Heath said behind me. We all nodded in agreement. I made to pick up my bag but realized Justin had already taken it. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the locker room and to the parking garage. As we were putting our things in the trunk, we saw Randy walking out the arena doors and to his own car only a few spaces away. I felt Justin tense up next to me but I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Justin calm down" I whispered in his ear. I felt his shoulders loosen when I whispered to him. The last thing I wanted was the guys breaking out in a fight because of me. Obviously Heath had other plans.

"Hey Orton nice black eye" he shouted behind me. I could not help but smile at the red head's comment. My ex knew better than to say anything in response, but he did shoot all of us down with a glare before he got into his car and sped away.

"Come on guys lets head out" I said pulling Justin toward the back seat. Heath was intent on driving and Zeke took the passenger seat. The ride back to the hotel was quick, which I was grateful for. I said goodbye to Heath and Zeke in the lobby and Justin walked me up to my room. "Justin could I ask you a question?"

"Sure Maryse, anything" he said with a smile as we reached my hotel room.

"Would you mind staying with me for a little bit? The girls will not be back for a few hours and I really do not want to be alone."

"Sure Maryse, I would not mind one little bit."

I opened the door and walked inside. I set my purse down on a chair by the door before heading over to the couch and sitting down. Justin put my bag down next to the chair I set my purse in before coming to sit next to me.

"You know I really am sorry about canceling our date. I just could not go out tonight. All I want to do is put my pajamas on and have a night in."

"Maryse you do not need to explain or apologize to me. If you want to head to bed go ahead. I will leave if you want to."

"No I do not want you to" I said with a pleading look in my eyes. "We can order room service or something. I have not eaten since noon and I am starving."

"Sure thing Maryse" he said as a smile graced his face again. Every time he smiled I felt myself get weak. It was a sincere smile that I was not accustomed to seeing on a man.

"I am going to but on my pajamas, I hope you do not mind" I said getting up and grabbing my bag. "You can watch TV. or something" I said. When I went into the bathroom, I felt the need to take another shower. I just needed to calm down and a warm shower always helped with that. Once I was finished I pulled my pajamas on and threw my hair up into a ponytail. When I walked back into the room, I realized that Justin had ordered room service.

"Hope you do not mind but Chinese sounded really good and I remember Gail saying you liked it. So I got a little bit of everything since I was not sure exactly what items you would have wanted. I also picked out a movie" he pointed to the screen and I almost melted.

"How did you know that it was my favorite? I did not peg you to be a fan of it" I said taking a seat next to him.

"Well I figured all girls liked Dirty Dancing. And there was not much to choose from. There was one too many kids' movies" he smiled at me.

"Well thanks you for all of this" I said pointing to everything. He asked me what I wanted and scooped everything onto my plate for me. We ate in a peaceful silence that calmed all the nerves I still had inside. Once we were finished Justin put everything on the cart and rolled it outside the door before joining me on the couch once again.

"Feeling any better?" Justin looked me in the eyes and saw that sadness that still lingered there. It brought a sad look to his face.

"I am now that I am here. But I was so scared before Justin. I was with him for so long and never before had he done anything like that to me. All I know is one minute we are talking and the next minute…" Justin put a hand up to stop me seeing how hurt I was.

"You do not need to explain any further Maryse. Wade told me everything that transpired between you two. What I do not understand is why you decided to protect him."

"I could not let him get in trouble. As much as I hate him I could not take his dreams away. He has worked his ass off to make it in this company. His family legacy is with this company and I could not be the reason it all ended. I am not the cold bitch that many people think I am."

"I do not think you are a cold bitch. I also do not think that you deserved what happened, or almost happened to you tonight. You are a beautiful, smart, intelligent, and powerful woman. You deserve so much more than that." I looked into his sincere eyes not being able to hold back any longer. I leaned into the small space that was separating us, put a hand on each of his cheeks and kissed him softly on the lips.

I broke it only a few seconds later. I looked at the man sitting across from me with a smile on his face. "Maryse you do not know how long I have been dreaming about that."

"I probably do know how long, since I have been waiting a long time to do that to you" I said as a smile appeared on my lips. I leaned in and kissed him again, this time with a bit more passion than before. This kiss lasted longer than the first and Justin kissed back. After a few minutes Justin slowly backed off. I had a worried look on my face, "did I do something wrong?"

"No Maryse, but I do not want to be taking advantage of you after what happened tonight" he said with a longing look on his face.

"Justin I want to kiss you though. Ever since last night I felt something between us, something that I have not felt in awhile. I felt comfort."

He took my hand in his and rubbed his thumb slowly in my palm. He gave me a smile that I returned. "I do not want to push things Maryse. I have really strong feelings for you, I mean I have had a crush on you for the longest time, but I want to move slowly. We have both come out of shitty relationships and I do not want to mess this up."

The shitty relationship he happened to be talking about was with his ex girlfriend Mickie James. They had been dating before he started on NXT. Mickie was released shortly after, and eventually headed over to TNA. Things were going well between the two until Justin went home to his apartment to find the love of his life in bed with fellow TNA wrestler AJ Styles. Apparently Justin beat the snot out of AJ and threw all of Mickie's things out of the house. It was locker room gossip for the longest time. It all ended of course, when my similar situation happened. And now here we were finding comfort in each other.

"Justin I understand completely. I do not want to rush things either; I just want to be here with you like this." She was content with holding hands with him and sitting here.

"Hey lets watch this movie, it is your favorite after all" he smiled at me before pressing the play button on the remote. I sat closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder while he put his arm around me.

"Thanks for a great date Justin" I said smiling to myself.

"If this is a date then it is the best one I have been on ever" he said smiling down at me. I sat there in his arms for the entire movie. I was so upset when the ending came because I did not want to move from him; however I felt sleep getting to me at this point.

"Maryse are you awake?"

"Yeah I am, sorry" I said pulling my head off his shoulder. He moved his arm and stretched it a bit. "Did your arm fall asleep?"

"Yeah but it was worth it" he said smiling at me again. "You look tired, I should get going and let you get some sleep."

"No please do not go" I said. All I wanted to do was have his arms around me again. I felt a comfort in his arms that I had not had in some time.

"But it is almost midnight and we have to catch an early flight tomorrow."

"I guess you are right" I said with a sad look on my face.

"Hey now do not give me that sad face" he said laughing at me. But before I knew it he was caving into my demands. "Fine I will stay but only for a bit longer" he said smirking at me.

I smiled at him, "Yes I always get my way" I said raising my hand in victory. Not a second later Justin started tickling me. I burst into a fit of giggles. He pulled away after a minute and I glared at him.

"Ha you do not always get your way" Justin said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah whatever" I said flashing him my hand which he grabbed and brought to his lips. This made me giggle. "Well you were right, I really am tired, it has been a long day" I said getting off the couch and throwing myself on my bed. I sat up and saw Justin watching me from across the room. "You can come lay down, I will not bite" I said with a grin.

"You better not or that will go against everything we talked about" he said walking over and lying next to me. He wrapped his arms around me again and I laid my head on his chest.

"Can we just lay like this for a while" I said snuggling up to him. "I feel safe here with you."

"I do not mind one bit" Justin said rubbing my arm. His touch relaxed me for some reason. All the worries about what happened earlier were in the back of my head as I slowly drifted into a much needed sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all liked the chapter! I know you all are<em>_ reading but would you please __**REVIEW**__! Your feedback means so much to me! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! There will be updates soon__!_

_xoxo__ ViperDiva_


	6. Stop Fighting

_Thanks to 'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER' for the continued support and reviews of the story. I am working very hard on the story and would really appreciate any feedback and reviews you can give. I hope you are loving the story so far._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Stop Fighting<p>

When I woke up I still felt those arms embracing me. I could not believe that Justin actually stayed with me the entire night. I was so grateful for everything he had done last night as well as everything he had told me. He had feelings for me, which I shared in return. I had a crush on him ever since I saw him in FCW. He was a genuine person who cared more about other people than himself. That was proven to me when I saw him lying next to me.

He was sleeping so peacefully and I did not want to wake him. Slowly I took his arms from around me and got out of bed. He stirred a bit but did not wake up. I checked my phone to see that it was only five a.m. Because we did not have to be to the airport until 7:30 I was going to go to the gym. That was something else that calmed my nerves, and after what happened last night, mixed with the nightmares I had, I was full of nerves.

I went into the bathroom and freshened up. I put on my gym clothes and wrote Justin a quick note before I grabbed my room key and iPod and headed downstairs. When I reached the hotel gym I found that it was empty, which I was grateful for. I got my iPod out and started running on the treadmill. I was so focused on running that I did not realize someone else had joined me. That was until he stepped in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay away from me" I said stopping the treadmill and taking my headphones out of my ears.

"You think I am going to leave you alone? First you embarrassed me on television, well it is taped but we were still in front of an audience. And then you give me this nice black eye" he said pointing to the swelling eye. I smirked at him.

"You deserved it. You were going to rape me you son of a bitch. Why don't you go away and stop bothering me."

"You really think I would rape you Maryse. I am not that kind of person and you know it. I do not know what came over me yesterday but I did not mean any of it. Please just do not push me away." The look in his eyes seemed so sincere, but after everything that transpired I could not trust him.

"Push you away? You pushed me away when you slept with the trashiest Divas in the locker room. You know I am moving on so you should do the same." I started the treadmill up again and went to put my headphones in my ear before he spoke again.

"Please Maryse" he pushed the off button on the machine and almost made me fall.

"What the hell was that for ass hole" I said standing upright again. "Look I do not know how many times I have to tell you, I want nothing to do with you. Please, why can't you just understand that?"

I knew I should just leave but I felt the need to hear what he had to say. I do not know why I felt bad about the situation but I could not help but stay.

"Look I really am sorry for everything that went down. I want nothing more than to be a part of your life again. After that night I drank myself into a stupor. All I have done is think about you and everything that we had together. I love you more than anything in this entire world. You are the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with." I saw his eyes start to fog up, and a tear escaped.

"Randy please do not cry. The fact of the matter is that was the worst night of my life. I have no idea what possessed you to do that. Being drunk does not mean a thing. And then last night it was as though you were a completely different person. That man that I fell in love with was gone. You criticized my friends and called me a whore. You can not apologize for that, because I cannot forgive you."

A voice cleared behind me and I turned around to see Drew standing there. I should have remembered that he liked to work out early in the mornings too.

"Is everything alright here Maryse" Drew questioned noticing the look on both of our faces.

"No Drew, Randy and I were just talking about things. I am fine, you do not need to worry about me" I smiled at my friend.

"Actually I think I do need to worry about you, considering what this bastard almost did to you last night. Speaking of that, how come you did not tell me? I had to find out from Gail that you were attacked."

"Drew please can you just drop it right now. I am fine, everything is fine. I should get going, Justin will be wondering where I am." Sure I left him a note before I left, but things were getting awkward and I did not want to deal with it.

"It is 5:30 in the morning, so I doubt he is up yet. Besides what does it concern him? You only went out on one date." It was Randy, who spoke but both men were eying me curiously.

"Well technically we went out last night. Well back to my room to eat and watch a movie because I really did not want to go out. Since he is still there I should be there when he wakes up."

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!" They were yelling together now. This was getting weird.

"Wow I never said anything about sleeping with him. Way to jump to conclusions. Not that it is any of your guy's business but I asked him to stay because I was scared and did not want to be alone."

"You could have called me for that princess, you know that" Drew said with a sincere look on his face. Randy was throwing him the death glare now.

"Just like you Drew to try to get into her bed when something bad happens" Randy said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"I am not trying to get in her bed you pig. I am simply trying to comfort my best friend; you know the one who you fucked over. Oh that is right, you were not there when she cried at night over you. You were not there when she was drinking because she was so depressed. You were not there at all Randy. So get off your high horse and get over yourself."

"Whatever Drew you have had a thing for her forever and you know it. Shit everyone in the locker room knows it except you two. You act like you really care about her when all you really want is to sleep with her."

"Fucking stop, both of you. You are acting like immature little boys. Randy, you and I are over with so please stop trying to hold on to the hope that we will get back together. And Drew, stop being a jackass please. I cannot stand the constant arguing between you two. What happened is in the past, so can we please leave it there!" I could feel the heat radiating through my body. I was so upset that both of these men were arguing over me. Thank goodness Justin was not there, or so I though.

"Maryse is everything okay?" Justin's soft voice spoke behind me and I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Justin when did you get here?" I turned around to face the South African, who had a worried look on his face.

"Long enough to hear you yelling. Do you need me to take care of them for you?"

"Seriously what are you going to do little boy?" Randy was snickering behind me now.

"Yeah you are like what, two feet tall? You could not take us even if you tried" Drew laughed out. Was he seriously siding with Randy and picking on Justin? I felt as if I was in the twilight zone. I closed my eyes for a minute to calm myself down only to have Justin walk past me to the two other men.

"Yeah at least I was there for her last night after that dick almost raped her! Where the hell were you, you are supposed to be her best friend" Justin was yelling at Drew.

"You were only comforting her because you want to sleep with her too you jackass" Randy yelled at the younger man.

"Yeah Justin you have no right to even be in this conversation. You have known her for what two seconds" the voice of my Scottish friend bellowed out.

"Well I obviously care more about here than either of you do, so why don't you just shut the hell up" Justin said to both men.

I turned around after he spoke and just looked at them while they continued to yell back and forth at each other. I had tuned them out before I started yelling at all of them.

"Why don't you all just shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" With that I turned on my heel and ran up to my room. I was crying the whole way there. When I entered the room I saw my two friends had come back.

"Maryse are you okay?" Natty stood up and walked over to me. Gail followed behind her.

"I just cannot take it anymore" I said, tears streaming down my face. "All I wanted to do was get in a workout before we left, but it turned into a fiasco."

"Sweetie what happened exactly" Gail said softly.

"Well I was on the treadmill with my iPod on and I did not realize someone was in the gym with me. Well then Randy shows up and starts talking to me about how he is so sorry about everything. He said he would never rape me and he had no idea what came over him last night." I walked over to the bed and sat down, and the girls came to sit with me.

"Yeah I am so sure" Natty said sarcastically.

"Well he and I were talking more; I could not bring myself to leave. Then Drew showed up and asked if I was okay. I told him that Randy and I were just talking and that he had nothing to worry about. He was mad at me that I did not tell him about what happened last night. Well then he and Randy started arguing about me and by that time I was so frustrated. Then Justin walks into the mix. He asked if I was okay and then Randy and Drew turned on him."

"Wait Randy and Drew were picking on Justin? But why, he is such a nice guy" Gail said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Well they seem to be under the impression that all Justin wants to do is sleep with me. Well then Justin started yelling at them both and they yelled back. It was all too much. So I yelled at them, told them to leave me alone, and ran up here" I put my face in my hands and continued to cry.

"Oh Ryse it is going to be fine, everything is going to be fine" Natty put her arm around me and whispered in my ear.

"No it is not. You know how much I hate people fighting, especially because of me. I cannot take it. I do not want to speak to any of them, yet I care about them too much to stay away."

This caught Gail's attention and she gasped. I looked up at her with a questioning stare. "You said you still care about them. Does that mean you still have feelings for Randy?"

"I do not know what I am feeling. Last night with Justin was simple and perfect. He treated me with such respect. And he told me that he had feelings for me, and that he wanted to take things slow considering our crappy relationships we recently had. He is such a nice guy. Then there is Drew. And you both know he is my best friend, and that is all we have ever been. But apparently everyone thinks that we have something going on. Then Randy, he broke my heart in half but I still have feelings for him. I cannot help the way I feel, and now I am in this mess."

"Maybe it is just best if you do not talk to any of them for awhile. It would be best for you, a way to calm yourself down and think about what you want" Gail said. "If they all care about you like they say they do then they will respect your decision and wait."

"That is going to be hard since I work with all of them" I said with a sarcastic tone to my voice. "I am going to shower and get my stuff ready for the airport" I said grabbing my things and heading to the bathroom. The shooting shower calmed my nerves yet again.

When I was finished getting dressed, I went to start on my hair. I heard voices on the other side of the door and realized that they were not just from my two best friends.

"Drew, Randy, you have known Maryse for a long time now so you should know that she hates the fighting. And look what you were doing, arguing over her" Natty was yelling at the men.

"Justin you would do well to remember that" Gail added knowingly.

"Look just let me talk to her, she is my best friend" Drew said. He sounded annoyed before Randy chimed in "Well she is my girlfriend" before Justin yelled "no you bastard you broke her heart!"

"Get out now, all three of you" Gail was yelling. "And stay the fuck away from her until she is ready to talk to you." I heard a door slam a few seconds later.

I walked out the next second and the girls turned to face me. I had tears running down my face again. "I do not know what to do anymore."

"Sweetie do not worry about a thing, we told them not to bother you until you are ready to talk to them. You are going home for a few days, use that time to think about what you really want" Natty said hugging me.

I broke our hug and went over to start packing my things. I was so upset about everything that had transpired over such a short amount of time. I was questioning my feelings about the man who broke my heart, I was wondering if my best friend felt something more for me, and I was wondering about the man who helped calm me last night. With all these thoughts and questions running through my head I was ready to explode. Once I finished packing I bid farewell to my best friends and headed to the airport.

The bad thing about being a Diva, most of the other WWE talent travels on the same airline. Giving how many people live in L.A. I knew I would be seeing people I really did not want , I did not want to see anyone from work. Once I got to the waiting area, I saw the slutty Bella Twins, the Miz, Alex Riley, Eve, Kelly, Drew, Randy, Justin, Wade, Heath, and Zeke. I sat as far away from everyone as I could. That was until a certain person walked up to talk to me.

"Maryse please just listen to me" I looked up to see my best friend standing in front of me.

"Drew I thought the girls made it clear that I did not want to talk to any of you" I said as he took a seat next to me. I could feel the glares of two particular men on us now. "I cannot believe you were all arguing with each other this morning, but it was uncalled for. You know I hate people arguing and fighting, especially over me."

"Look princess I am sorry about everything that happened. I did not mean for it to get out of hand like it did. If I knew what that bastard did to you last night I would have killed him. I am upset that you did not tell me what happened. You know how much I care about you and want to protect you" Drew said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Look Drew I think it is best if we just do not talk for a while. I do not want to talk to any of you for a while. You all acted like immature boys" I said, taking his hand off my shoulder.

"Ryse do not do this please." I turned to my best friend and saw the pain in his eyes. It hurt me to see that he was sad.

"Drew please just let me be alone for a while" I said before they announced our flight would be boarding. Saved by the announcement! "I will talk to you when I am ready Drewbie, I promise" I said before giving him a hug and walking to the gate.

I boarded the plane without any issues. When I found my seat I saw Heath in the seat next to me. I was glad that it was him and not someone else.

"Hey Ryse" Heath said, standing up so I could get to my window seat.

"Hey Heath, how are you doing this fine morning?"

"Oh you know, just had to listen to Justin wine about you is all" he said sitting back down in his seat. I turned to him, and he had a smirk on his face. "Trouble in paradise already? The relationship has not even started."

"What exactly did he tell you?" I was curious to know what the South African had said about the encounter we all had this morning, and if he mentioned what happened last night.

"Well just that he really has feelings for you. I mean he has had a crush on you for a long time. He came back from his date the other night beaming. I had not seen him like that in so long. Then he told me this morning he got into an argument with Randy and Drew, and you yelled at them all and told them to leave you alone. Then he said Gail and Natalya kicked him out of your room."

As Heath finished his sentence I saw Justin walk by our seats followed by Wade. They were taking the seats behind us, so I lowered my voice when I spoke to Heath.

"He told me he had feelings for me last night, and I told him I had feelings for him too. This morning I woke up early and decided to hit the gym and Randy showed up. He and I were talking and then Drew showed up. He was upset I did not tell him what happened with Randy last night. I got uncomfortable with the two bickering that I told them I had to get back to Justin. They assumed I had slept with him even though I did not. Then Justin showed up and they all started yelling. I could not take it so I yelled at them and ran to my room. I was in the bathroom when I heard all the yelling. Gail and Natty told the three of them to leave me alone until I was ready to talk to them. And now here I am" I said with a sad look on my face.

"Hey do not worry about it Maryse. Whatever is meant to be will be. Just calm yourself down and think about what you want" he said with a smile.

"I know that is what Natty says, but I have no idea what I want."

The flight attendant came over the speaker and told us to turn off all electronic devices until we were up in the air, and to put on our seat belts and get ready for takeoff. I leaned back in my seat and relaxed. We were in the air in no time so I pulled out my phone and turned it on. I noticed I had several text messages from the morning, the most resent from a few minutes ago.

_Maryse what is there to think about? Randy hurt you and Drew was not there for you. I care about you so much and last night should have shown you that. Please do not avoid me. –Justin_

_Princess I am sorry for upsetting you. I care so much about you and I could not stand losing you in my life, especially because of a stupid argument with two stupid guys. I love you –Drew_

_Ryse I will say it until I am blue in the face, I am sorry for everything that has happened over the last few months. I never meant to hurt you. You are the girl I wanted to marry and spend the rest of my life with. Please just give me another chance. –Randy_

_Ryse please call Gail and I when you get to L.A. We will be coming out tomorrow so you will not be alone long. We love you! –Natty_

I did not want to read anymore so I turned my phone off and stuck it in my purse. I grabbed my iPod and let the music calm my nerves. I ended up falling asleep a few minutes later. I was awoken suddenly by Heath a few hours later telling me we were in Huston for our layover. I got off the plane and went to the restroom.

"Well well little miss slut" I heard behind me. I knew who the voice belonged to the instant she spoke. I turned around to face dumb and dumber.

"What the fuck is your problem now Nikki" I said glaring at the girl.

"Ohh you know, you are! I heard about your little dilemma. You know you should really not talk so loud. There are no walls separating you from people on a plane" the girl said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I have no idea what you are talking about you know."

"It must be hard to choose between three men. I mean I know it would be for me, especially when they are as hot as Randy, Drew, and Justin. Just goes to show what a slut you really are you know. I mean stringing three guys along like that is so not classy" she said laughing with her sister. That was until I slapped her hard across the face.

Brie came after me the next second and before I knew it I was on the floor. Were they really attacking me in an airport bathroom?

"Hey what they hell are you bitches doing" I heard someone yelling. The next minute I heard a yelp and did not feel the girls hitting me anymore. "Get the fuck out of here now." I opened my eyes to see Eve and Kelly standing in front of me. Kelly grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"You okay?" The blonde asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh you know just getting a beating from skanks. I am fine" I said smoothing out my top.

"Why were they attacking you anyways?" Eve said coming to stand next to Kelly.

"Well I did slap them first, but they deserved it."

"Yeah don't they always deserve it? Come on Ryse the next flight is about to start boarding" Eve said with a smile. The three of us walked to the loading area together. We were greeted by death glares from the Bella's, which I just shook off. We were boarding the flight a few minutes later. I took my new seat again next to the window. A few minutes later I was greeted by Wade, who would be my seat buddy for the next few hours.

"Hey Ryse what happened to you? You look like you have just come from battle" Wade said with a smirk.

"The two stupid bitches are what happened to me" I said with a bitchy tone to my voice.

"Why did they attack you?"

I told Wade the whole story about what happened in the bathroom, which then led to me telling him about everything else. Apparently Natty told him what happened already so he was not too shocked by everything.

"Well you know I support you no matter what decision you make" he said putting a hand on my shoulder. "I just hope you really think about it. I remember how you were when Randy hurt you the first time. I would hate to see that happen again."

"Thanks Wade. You are such a good friend" I said with a smile.

The plane took off a few minutes later and I was content with looking out the window and listening to my music. While I was relaxing in my seat, a row behind me the two women who attacked me were plotting on how to make my life a living hell.

* * *

><p><em>Oh no what are those twins up to now? And what will Maryse end up doing about her predicament? Stay tuned to see what happens.<em>

_As always be kind...REVIEW PLEASE!_


	7. Truth, Lies, and Deceit

_A/N: So I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This chapter is kind of crazy. My mind was running wild with ideas. Plus my friend was throwing ideas my way too. So enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Truth, Lies, and Deceit<p>

I wasso glad to be home in L.A. During my few days off I would be taking time for myself and thinking about everything that had happened the past week. However, I was in my comfort zone and Iwas not going to let my time off pass me by. I made sure to hang out with all my friends. Of course I saw Natty, Wade, Gail, and Daniel daily because the girls lived right next door to me.

I was lying out at the pool when I heard the front door open. I gotout of my lounge chair, wrapped a towel around me, and walked through the house to see my best friend and roommate coming through the door.

"I was wondering when I would be seeing you" I said with a smile on my face.

"Well I do live here too, and I could only stay with Sheamus for so long" Drew said walking into the house.

"Why on earth were you staying with Sheamus?"

"Well I do have other friends you know" Drew had a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Hey now, there is not need to be hostile towards me mister" I said with a smirk. He turned around to face me then.

"I am not trying to be hostile toward you Maryse" he said glaring at me. "I just need to get some things and then I am going to head out to D.C." With that Drew walked to his room, but I trailed close behind.

"Why are you leaving so early Drewbie? We do not have to be there for two more days" I strolled into his room and sat at his desk.

"Like I said, I could only stay with Sheamus for so long" he said, continuing to grab things from his closet.

"Well you know you could stay here. I mean this is our house" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes I know this is our house, but you made it clear the other day that you did not want to speak to me for a few days, so I am respecting your space."

"Drew it has been two days. You have not answered my calls, texts, anything. I was going to tell you that you could stay in your own room. When I said stay away I meant not bother me with all this drama. You have every right to stay in your own house." I walked over to him and looked into his eyes.

"Stop doing that Maryse" he said turning away from me.

"Doing what? I am not doing anything wrong" I said putting my hands onmy hips.

He stopped what he was doing and turned back to me. "You are doing everything Maryse. I know you can not see it, but you do it."

"That makes no sense Drewbie."

"I am always there for you Maryse, through the good times, and the bad times. It has always been me that has been there for you. Randy broke your heart; I was the one there to comfort you. When you started drinking yourself into a super I was there trying to help you to stop. I saw you at your lowest, but now matter how much I help you, it will never be good enough."

I was shockedat everything he had just said. I know many people said that guys and girls could not be friends without there being strings attached, and now I saw why. It was impossible to have a guy just be there for you without thinking that something more would end uphappening. I had loved Drew for so long, but never in the way he was expressing to me.

"I knew you would have nothing to say, you are probably thinking about Randy or Justin. Someone else who will end up hurting you in the end. Well you know what I do not want to be here when your heart gets broken again." He zipped up his suitcase and was headedout into the living room. I ran after him and grabbed him by the arm.

"You have no right to talk to me that way Drew McIntyre. You can not just tell me all of those things and just leave." The next second Drew did something that I never expected.

He dropped his suitcase and put a hand on each side of my face. The next minute he was kissing me, and just like that it was over.

"I am sorry" he said with a sad look on his face. He picked up his suitcase and walked out the door. I was frozen on the spot. What had just happened? My best friend reallyjust kissed me and a best friend peck on the cheek, but full on passionate kiss.

The next second I ran into my bedroom and hopped into the shower. I was going to find Drew and talk to him. I knew he would not just leave for D.C. tonight. Once I was dressedand ready, Iwent into the kitchen and grabbed my phone to call Sheamus.

"_Ey Maryse, what can I do for you" _I heard the Irishman on the other end of the line.

"Sheamus I know Drew has been staying with you the past couple of days, did he say he was leaving for D.C.?"

"_Uh he told me not to say anything, sorry."_

"Damn it Sheamus, this is not the time for jokes. I need to know where he is, and I need to know now" I could hear the tone in my voice changing, but I did not care.

"_Fine, but only because I know how you get when you are angry. Truth is he is at the store right now, but he should be coming back soon. He and I were going to D.C. together but not until Saturday." _

"Well then I am coming over right now, and do not even think to stop me."

"_Would not dream of it; see you in a few Maryse." _

I hung up the phone and grabbed my purse and was on the road in no time. I was at the Irishman's house in about 15 minutes, and noticed Drew's car was not in the driveway. Good I beat him here. I got out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Gesh you do not waste time do you blondie?" Sheamus greeted me with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, did he say when he was going to be back?" I made my way into the house and sat down on the couch.

"He should be back soon. He called me a few minutes ago to tell me they were out of Irish whiskey at the store. I told him not to worry about it, and he said he would be on his way back." As he finished his statement I heard a car door close outside, and a minute later Drew was entering the house.

"Hey Sheamus, sorry they did not have your whiskey, but I found a..." he cut off before he saw me. "What is she doing here?"

"Umm yeah, I am going to head out for a bit" the Irishman said before heading out the door.

"What are you doing here?" I stood up and walked over to him.

"You can not just kiss me like that and leave Drew" I was yelling at him now.

"And this is exactly why I walked away. I made a mistake Maryse. I should not have kissed you. You are a mess right now, and I made it worse" he said with a sad look in his eyes.

"No do not do that. Maybe Randy was right, the only reason you are my friend is so you can sleep with me or something" I said glaring at the man in front of me. I wanted to take back what I said a moment later when I saw his eyes grow wide with shock.

"Are you seriously agreeing with the man who cheated on you with not one, but two women?" It was his turn to get angry now.

"You had so many opportunities to tell me how you really felt and you choose now to do it. Now, when I am starting to date Justin!" I did not know if I could say Justin and I were dating because I had been onlyon one official date with him, and had talked to him once since I flipped out on all of them.

"I should have just kept my mouth shut. I should have just been the best friend like I know I always will be. Because I am so stupid to think that you would actually have feelings for me."

I felt the tears streaming down my face, but quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand. "Drew we have known each other for years and you never felt the need to tell me how you really felt about me. Why?"

"I was with Tiffany, but after we broke up you were there for me, and that is when I really started to feel something for you. You were my rock, but you were with Randy. I knew how in love you were with him, and I could not just destroy your life like that. I care too much about you to hurt you like that. When you and Randy broke up and I was there for you, I though I would have a chance. But you were so crushed by what happened I knew you would not want to be in a relationship for a long time. But then you went out with Justin the other day and something flipped inside me."

"Drew I care about you more than you will ever know. Yes you were there for me at one of the lowest points in my life, and I will always love you for that. When I first started in developmental you were the only guy who did not treat me like some stupid girl who did not belong. Shoot you helped train me to become the wrestler I am today. When Tiffany left you I saw the hurt and pain, and I wanted to be the one to take that hurt and pain away" I could not hold back the tears anymore. I just started crying again. I went and sat on the couch and put my face in my hands.

"Are you saying that you had feelings for me too Maryse?" Drew took a seat next to me and put his arm around me.

"I am saying that I care for you Drew. But you have always been like family to me, that protective older brother who is always looking out for me. I am sorry that I do not feel the same way about you because you are such a great guy" I said looking up into his eyes now.

"I understand princess. I guess in a way you are right. Maybe it was never meant to be with us. We were destined to be best friends" he said, pulling me into a hug.

"Best friends forever mister" I said hugging him back.

"Forever princess. And I am sorry about everything; I did not mean to just drop all this on you."

"Well sometimes it is good to get things off your chest you know" I said smiling at him. "I mean you have obviously been keeping all this inside you for a while now, and you needed to get it out."

"You are right Ryse. But then again you are almost always right with these kinds of things. You always seem to know just what to say to make everything okay."

"Eh what can I say, it is the woman in me. So are you going to come back home now?"

"I guess I could do that, I do not think Sheamus would miss me to much. Besides, he can not play video games like you can" he said smiling at me.

"Shh do not say that out loud. I have an appearance to keep up" I said laughing at myself.

"Yeah yeah. You need to be miss princess all the time" he said. He got off the couch and went into the guest room and grabbed his things. "Well I guess it is a good thing I did not unpack my things" he said smiling as he walked back into the room.

"Let's go home Drewbie" I said grabbing on of his bags and walking out of the house. We put his things into his car before I got into my own car and headed back to our house a moment later.

Once he had gotten everything put away, Istarted making lunch for us. This was a routine we had when we were home. I would cook lunch, and he would cook dinner, or the other way around. Drew took a seat at the counter as I was finishing up our sandwiches.

"So are you going to Mike's party tonight?" Drew asked as I placed his food in front of him.

"Umm I do not think that is such a good idea. Do you remember what happened last time I was at one of Mike's parties?" I walked around the counter to take a seat next to Drew.

"Okay that is true. But you can not dwell on that forever. Do not let one guy ruin your fun. You know Mike throws the best parties. It would not be a party if the Divas champion did not make an appearance. And Natty and Gail will be there." he said eating his food.

"I guess you are right about the appearance thing. It would not be a party without me there" I said flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"You are to full of yourself. You know that right?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I said flashing him a huge smile. We finished eating and Drew did the dishes. Once we were finishedwe went outside and hung out for a bit, just talking and relaxing. After about an hour we decided to get ready for the party.

I walked out of my room a bit later to find Drew ready and waiting on the couch. "Hope I did not leave you waiting long" I said, taking a seat next to him to slip on my heels.

"Nope, just about half an hour" he said with a smile. "But I know how long you take to prepare yourself."

"Hey, you know I have to take my time and perfect myself" I said, giving him the hand.

"Well I do not know why. You are perfect and beautiful already" he said standing up. He held out his hand to help me up, which I took gratefully.

"Well I know that" I said slapping his arm playfully. I grabbed my cell phone and purse and headed out the door. "Come on we need to head next door" I said before Drew joined me outside. We locked up the house and headed to Natty and Gail's house. When we knocked on the door we were greetedby Daniel.

"Hey guys, come on in" he said. He gave me a hug and shook Drew's hand, and we walked into the house. Gail and Natty were nowhere in site, but Wade was sitting on the couch looking annoyed. I walked over to my fellow Corre member and smiled at him.

"Let me guess, you are mad at Natty for taking forever to get ready. You also think that she does not need to take forever to get ready because she is beautiful already. Did I get it right?"

"Yeah, yeah you know it all" he said smiling at me. "I am glad you decided to come out tonight Maryse. You have been like a hermit the past two days."

"I have not. I have seen you guys" I said smacking him on the shoulder.

"You know what I am talking about. Besides Natty, Gail, Daniel, and I do not count. They live next door to you. Last time we were home you did nothing but party."

"Yeah well you know why I have been locked up for the past few days" I said sarcastically.

"I know Maryse, but I see you and Drew have made up" the Brit said looking over to Daniel and Drew, wholooked to be in an intense conversation.

"Yeah we did, mainly because I needed my best guy friend, and my roommate back."

"That is good that you made up with him though. Now what are you going to do about Justin?"

"Look Wade I know he is your friend and all, but I do not know. I am still upset that they all felt the need to get into an argument about me."

"He really cares about you Maryse, you should give him a chance at least."

"Wade Barrett could you please stop pestering her about that" I heard Natty's voice behind me. She gave me a hug before turning back to her boyfriend.

"Yes dear" Wade said. He got off the couch and wrapped Natty up in a passionate embrace. I saw Gail had come out of the back too, so I went to give her a hug. Once we parted she went over to Daniel.

"Well I think we should head out now" Natty said. We walked out of the house and piled into Wade's SUV. It took us a good 20 minutes to get to Mike's house and when we did there was no parking. I noticed the cars of almost every superstar on the roster. Once we finally found parking we got out and walked up to the house. Like the last time Mike's best friend Alex Riley was standing at the door.

"Well hello everyone" he greeted us with a huge smile. "Maryse it is lovely to see you out and about again" he gave me a wink.

"Thanks Alex. You know I am the life of the party" I said laughing.

"Of course frenchie" he said laughing back.

"Hey I am going to say hi to some of the guys" Drew said walking over to the bar where Sheamus and a few others were. Blow by Ke$ha came on the next second and I pulled the girls onto the dance floor with me.

"Really Ryse" the girls said in unison. Once we were dancing though they stopped complaining. After a few songs we decided to go get a drink at the bar. Wade and Daniel were there having a drink with Justin. When he saw me approach he gave me a smile. I went and sat next to him.

"Hey Maryse, how are you doing?" Justin asked cautiously. He must have been thinking I would freak out on him again.

"I am doing great" I said with a huge smile on my face. "Look I wanted to apologize for freaking out the other day. It was so uncalled for. I guess all the arguing got to me and I freaked out. You did not deserve that" I said sipping on my cocktail.

"It is okay Maryse, I understand all about freaking out. Crazy ex girlfriend remember" he said. We both started laughing after that.

"Hey are you okay? You look a little pale" I said noticing the difference in the South African'sface.

"I do have a bit of a headache, but it is probably the alcohol" he said standing up from his chair. "I am going to go to the restroom, excuse me Ryse" he said walking toward the hall.

"So you guys made up" I heard a southern accent speak behind me. I turned to see Heath Slater taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah Slater we made up, not that it is your business" I said smirking at the red head.

"Hey you guys are in the same group as me, so it kind of is my business" he said, smiling at me before he took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah yeah. Hey have you seen Drew lately?" I had been searching around for my best friend but could not see him anywhere in the crowded room.

"Uhh I did actually. He was with the twins. They were walking to the back" he said in a cautious tone.

"Did I just hear you right Slater" Gail said from behind me. "Drew would not even think about touching those twins, he knows better." I nodded my head in agreement with Gail. I knew that Drew would never do that to me. He knew they were my worst enemies.

"Hey I have not even had one beer, so I know what I saw" Heath said.

"Those bitches are really starting to piss me off" I said in my angry voice. I captured the attention of several people at the bar, including Natty. She had been so wrappedup in Wade that she had no idea what was going on.

"What did they do now Ryse?" Natty and Wade were standing with us now. I was feeling a bit crowded.

"Well Heath here says that the twins and Drew went to the back" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"You can not be serious right now Heath" Natty said glaring at him.

"Guys I am serious. I know what the hell I saw. Stop ganging up on me would ya" he said, sipping on his beer again.

"Well there is only one way to find out" I said, getting off the chair I was in. I went down the hallway, feeling a sense of déjà vu. Was I not walking down this very same hall a few months ago? Was I about to walk in on the same thing I did last time? I past the bathroom and noticed it was empty. I figured Justin must have gone into one of the others.

I walked down the hall a bit more before I heard moans coming from behind a closed door. Once I reached the end of the hall, Irealized this was the same room that everything had happened in before. I was getting more nervous by the second.

Before I could open the door, I heard footsteps approaching quickly behind me. I turned to see Randy standing right in front of me.

"Are you stalking me now too?" I said with a glare.

"Ryse I just want to talk to you. There are things that were left unsaid. I really just want to talk to you about everything that happened." I heard another moan come from the other side of the door and saw Randy's eyes get wide. "What the hell is going on in there?"

"That was just what I was about to find out before you interrupted me" I said, turning back to the closed door. A moment later I opened it and saw the most horrendous site. One of the twins was in the bed with Drew, while the other was on the couch with Justin. Both men were completely naked, as were the girls. It looked like the girls were having a lot of fun.

I could not watch the scene anymore. I was so disgustedby what was going on. I slammed the door shut again and ran into the crowed living room before making my way outside.

I remembered that I rode over here with everyone, so I could not ask for a ride back. I could not ask them to leave the party so early because they would wonder what was wrong, and I did not want to talk to them at that moment. I called a cab, and it was at Mike's house in no time.

The cab took me back to my house, but I told him to wait. I rushed inside and packed up a bunch of my clothes, and my wrestling gear quickly before heading back out. I had the cab driver take me to the airport next. On the way there, I booked a flight for D.C. I needed to get away from everything and everyone and just clear my head.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so the last part was a bit of a boom, I know. But trust me it will get better for the blonde bombshell. Just wait till the next chapter :)<em>

_Hey readers...I know you are reading the story. Would you PLEASE review! I will give you a sticker (okay maybe not). But I would appreciate it greatly. If you want to see what happens next, please review! A_

nonymous reviews are accepted!

_xoxo ViperDiva_


	8. Discovering the Truth

_Thanks to all the continued support of the story. So this chapter has some revelations to it! You also get to see Trish again as well as Justin's ex and her new man. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Discovering the Truth<p>

Being by myself was peaceful. It felt like the calm after the storm in a way. I had not talked to anyone since I left unexpectedly, but I knew that would change today. With the Smackdown house show taking place tonight I knew that I would have to deal with Natalya as well as several other people I did not want to think about. The fact of the matter was that Natty had been blowing up my phone since I left Mike's party that night. Gail, Wade, Randy, Justin, and Drew had also tried to contact me but I turned my phone off, wanting to avoid the outside world.

I packed my wrestling gear and my title securely in my bag before grabbing my purse and heading out to my rental. Upon my early arrival in D.C. I changed my mind about staying in the same hotel I knew everyone else would be. I found a nice hotel a few blocks away from the arena. With that I was at my destination in no time. I ran into one of the production assistants and asked them if there was a locker room that was not being used. Sure enough there was one and I told him he could find me there when it was time for my match.

I got ready very quickly. Because I was not in the Divas locker room, I did not have the access of the hair and makeup girls. That was not a problem though because I was a pro at doing my own hair and makeup. When they came and told me it was time for my match, I grabbed my title and headed out the door. I saw Layla waiting at the gorilla position with a happy look on her face.

"Well you did show up. You know you almost gave Natty a heart attack just leaving like you did. She did not know if you would actually show up tonight" the Brit said.

"Well I am here, and you know I would never miss a fight" I said flashing my million dollar smile.

"Umm you are here, but I am sure you do not want them to be here" Layla said, pointing over my shoulder. Her music hit the next second, and she was on her way to the ring.

I turned around to see who she was talking about. Heath and Justin had joined me behind the curtain. "What are you doing here?" I was directing the question more at Justin. I did not want to see him.

"Umm hello, we are the Corre" Heath said sarcastically. "We are supposed to go out to the ring with you."

"Well whatever, just do not get involved" I said. My music hit and I walked out to the ring with the two guys following behind me. I have to admit that I was not on my a game when it came to my match, but I got the victory in the end. Heath and Justin came into the ring to celebrate, but once we hit the back the celebration was over.

I headed back to my locker room only to see someone blocking the doors.

"What are you doing here Randy?"

"I need to talk to you Maryse. Please just do not push me away again."

"Whatever let me get in please" I said, pushing him to the side. I entered the locker room and went to sit on the couch. Unfortunately, Randy came and sat next to me.

"Look all I want to do is shower and leave. Do you mind?"

"Look I know what happened the other night Maryse, and I know that is why you left. I am sorry that happened to you again. You did not deserve it."

"Yeah well I guess I should be used to it. I mean first you, then my best friend and the guy I thought had feelings for me. But whatever" I said, playing with my hair.

"No not whatever Maryse" Randy said, grabbing my hand in his. For some reason I did not pull away from his touch. "Look I know I made a mistake that I can never take back, but I never would have wanted that to happen to you again. You deserve so much more than that."

I was about to open my mouth when Natty burst through the door. "How the hell can you come here and not...wait what the hell is he doing here" she cut off when she saw Randy sitting next to me.

"Umm maybe I should go. Maryse, I am always here for you. Please do not forget that" he said, before getting up and heading out the door.

"Okay missy so what was that about? And where the hell have you been that past few days. I know you are not at the hotel we are staying at. And why did you leave the other night and not tell anyone where you were going? And why..."

"Shut up Natty" I said, flashing her the hand. "Look all I want to do right now is clean up and go back to the hotel okay."

"No not okay" she said taking the seat Randy had just vacated. "Do you know how worried I have been about you? Gail was freaking out calling me asking if you had showed up yet. Then when you do show up you do not even contact me. What the hell."

"Look I am sorry about just leaving, but I had to get away. I could not take it anymore."

"Well you do not have to deal with this on your own. When Gail and I saw you leave in a hurry we went to see what was wrong. We saw Randy standing in the hall and went to question him, well more like yell at him. Then we saw, well I would rather not say what I saw. But Gail and I went and took care of those whores."

I smiled, imaging what the girls did to the twins. "Thanks Natty. You and Gail are really all I have now" I said hugging her.

"I resent that statement" Wade said, standing in the doorway. Go figure, he must have been looking for his girlfriend.

"Wade I only have you because I have Natty" I said smirking at my fellow Corre member.

"Yeah well we were friends before Natty and I got together. Or did you forget it was you who hooked me up with this one" he said sitting on the arm of the couch and kissing Natty's cheek.

"What can I say. I am a terrific match maker."

"And I thank you so much for it" Natty said.

"If you two love birds do not mind, I would really like to get going here."

"Sure thing, but I will be calling you tonight." Natty hugged me before heading out the door hand-in-hand with Wade.

I took my shower and got dressed rather quickly. I packed my gear and belt in my bag and headed to the garage. I was just about to open the car door when I heard someone shout my name.

"Maryse." That South African accent was unmistakable. It was also coming up right behind me. I turned around and stared at him.

"I have nothing to say to you Justin. So if you do not mind, I really must be going" I said. I got in the car and drove off, leaving Justin looking heartbroken. But what did I care, he screwed me over. Literally.

When I was back in my hotel room I got a call from Natty, asking what I was up too. I told her was going to watch a movie and order some room service. That is exactly what I did. I had an early flight tomorrow and I did not want to be up late. When I was finished eating I got all my things packed and ready and I headed to bed.

I got to the airport half an hour early the next morning. I went to sit with Kaitlyn and Rosa. They were far enough away from everyone, which made me happy. I would have gone to sit with Natty, but she was with Wade, which meant Justin was with him.

"Hey girly, glad to see you are okay" Rosa smiled as I took a seat next to her.

"Yeah, but I am super tired. I hate being up so early in the morning."

"Don't we all. I mean I did not get back to my room till 3. I went to this awesome club with some of the guys and we lost track of time" Kaitlyn said, smiling.

"Well I hope you do not have a hangover" I said giggling. "The last thing I want to see is someone being sick on the plane."

"No worries. I do not have a hangover."

"So Ryse what happened last night with Randy?" Rosa was asking the question with a curious look in her eyes.

"Nothing happened with Randy. How did you even find out about that?"

"Oh you know word gets around."

"Well we talked about some things, but that is it."

"Are you considering getting back together with him?" Kaitlyn was asking.

"Nope, I have no plans on being with anyone anytime soon."

They were calling for us to board the plane the next second, so the three of us went to stand in line. Once I was on the plane, I found my seat and settled myself. The flight to New York would not be a long one, which I was grateful for. I was also grateful to see that I would be sitting next to my good friend Ted Dibiase.

"Morning Ryse" he said, taking the seat next to me and giving me a hug.

"Morning Teddy" I said hugging him back.

"So how are you doing? Glad to see you did not just up and leave us all."

"Okay can we please not talk about that" I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine, but you know I am here for you if you ever need anything" he said with a sincere look. I knew that I could trust Ted's sincerity. We had a storyline for months that required us to be very close, but he never tried to peruse anything outside of that. He was a good friend I knew I could trust.

Ted and I spent the plane ride catching up with each other. It was fun just being there with a friend and not having to worry about anything else. It took us a little over an hour to get to New York. Ted insisted that I ride with him to the hotel, and I accepted.

Once we arrived at the hotel, we checked into our rooms. Ted walked me to my room before hugging me goodbye and heading to his own. I would be sharing a room with Natty and Gail. Because we had a pay per view this weekend Raw and Smackdown superstars would be traveling together.

I took the bed next to the window, as I always did and I headed outside onto the balcony. The view of the city was amazing as always. I took a seat at the table that was there and just stared out at the scenery. I was so captivated by the city that I did not hear my friends come into the room. I felt a hand on my shoulder. That made me jump. I turned to see the girls had joined me out on the balcony.

"Gesh Ryse, chill out" Gail said laughing.

"Well I did not expect you guys to be here already" I said, standing up and hugging them both.

"Hey thanks for coming and saying hi to me this morning" Natty said taking a seat across from me. Gail sat in between us.

"Well if someone would not have been sitting with you I would have come and said hi."

"Oh yeah, him" Natty said, rolling her eyes.

"So you girls want to go shopping. I mean we are in freaking New York, the shopping capital of America" Gail said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well you know I could use a new Louis Vuitton purse" I said. This gained the attention of Natty, who was obsessed with all things Louis Vuitton.

"Well I am defiantly in for that" she said clapping. "What are we waiting for, let's go." She got out of her chair at top speed and headed into the room to change. Gail and I rolled our eyes and followed her inside. We got ready and headed out about an hour later.

I was glad to be spending quality girl time. It was the first time in a while that we had been together without Wade or Daniel, and I was grateful for that. We spent the entire day shopping, stopping for lunch at a cute little cafe.

We got back to the hotel with all of our purchases. I was just to about to ask the girls what they wanted to do for dinner when they told me they had plans with the guys. Go figure. I had planned just to stay in my room until I got a call from Ted asking if I would want to go to dinner with him. I had nothing else to do so I accepted.

We met up at the hotel restaurant a half hour after he called. I found him waiting at a table next to the small waterfall they had.

"Always the charmer Teddy" I said. He stood up when I arrived and gave me a hug. He went around and pulled my chair out before taking his seat again.

"Well you know me, I try" he said smiling at me. "Thanks for coming out tonight. I figured the girls would be out with Wade and Daniel, and I did not want you holed up in your room."

"Thanks Teddy, what would I do without you" I said smiling back at him.

We ordered our drinks and our food. It was nice to have a relaxing night out, and being with Ted was defiantly relaxing. He was not pushy like Natty and Gail were. My night was going great that was until someone, or should I say someone's, decided to interrupt it.

"Well look what we have here Brie, the whore has taken up with yet another superstar" Nikki was saying behind me. I was about to say something when Ted spoke up.

"Haven't you two whores done enough damage. Why don't you go find a local whore house and stay there."

"Aww Ted, it is only a matter of time before you come looking for us. Because trust me, blondie here will not give you the pleasure we can" Brie said.

I saw the waiter coming over now, and he looked worried. "Sir is there a problem here" he was asking Ted.

"Yes, these women are bothering us. Would you mind escorting them out of the restaurant?"

"Right away sir" he said before turning to the twins. "Ladies would you please follow me."

The girls shot us both death glares before following the waiter out of the restaurant. I turned to Ted with a smile on my face.

"You know you really did not have to do that, I could have taken care of them."

"You are my friend, I had to defend you. Besides when you say taking care of it, I know you mean a beat down, and I do not want you getting in trouble."

"Do not worry Teddy, I have a plan of retaliation. And it will all be in the ring" I said playing with my hair. I was remembering the talk with Vince that I had yesterday and it made me smile again.

Ted and I finished dinner and ordered dessert. He did not bring up the Bella's again, which I was grateful for. Once we were finished he walked me to my room again and hugged me goodbye. Luckily the girls were not back from their dinner yet. I took a shower and headed to bed.

I woke up later than usual the next day. I found my friends outside on the balcony having brunch. I joined them and told them all about what happened last night. They were furious when they found out about the Bellas being bitches again. They were glad that Ted stood up for me, even though they both knew I could defend myself just fine.

When we were finished we got ready to go to the gym. We wanted to get in a good workout before we had to head to the arena. A few hours later we were back at the hotel. We each took our turns in the bathroom before getting everything together to head to the arena. Beth was having her party tonight after Raw, so we packed something to wear for that. We packed our things into Natty's rental car and headed to the arena.

We headed straight to the Divas locker room once we were there. It looked like the twins had the common sense to stay away tonight.

"Hey Ryse, ready for our match tonight?" Kelly said from across the room.

"You know I was born ready" I said, smiling at the younger blonde.

I changed into my ring gear and had my hair and makeup done. Because I did not want to wear a Corre shirt over my attire every week, I went to Julie the seamstress and had her make me a jacket with Corre, and the logo on the back. It was something similar to what Layla would wear to the ring. It was more my style.

I was sitting and discussing the match with Kelly when the production assistant came to get us. We headed over to the gorilla position to wait for the match that was taking place to wrap up. I was not paying attention to who was involved in that match until "Broken Dreams" started playing. A minute later Drew was walking through the curtain.

I tried to avoid him, but that did not work out to well. "Maryse can I please talk to you" he said with a sad look on his face.

"I really have anything to say to you Drew." I was not looking at him when I spoke.

"Drew maybe you should leave" Kelly spoke up behind him.

"Whatever" he said. He gave me one last look before heading to the locker rooms.

Kelly's music hit the next minute, and she was making her way to the ring. I heard the crowd burst into applause when she walked out. My music hit a minute later and I walked out to a sea of boos. I was in control of most of the match. That was until the Bella twins came out and attacked me. I knew that it was coming because it was part of what I had planned. "End of Days" hit and I saw the guys running to the ring. With that the girls stopped their attack and ran away.

The boys checked to make sure I was okay and helped me to the back.

"What the hell was that Maryse? Why did we just find out that they were going to attack you?" Wade was furious now.

"It is all part of my master plan" I said.

"Well you should have told us. What else do you have planned?"

"You will find that out after our segment" I said smiling at him. With that I turned and walked back to the Divas locker room. Gail and Natty had concerned looks on their faces, as did a few of the other girls. I told them that they would find out soon enough what was going on. Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. I opened it and found Wade standing there.

"It's time for our segment" was all he said before walking off. I grabbed my belt and headed out the door. I headed the gorilla position to find Wade, Zeke, Heath, and Justin waiting there.

Tonight was going to be the night when Zeke turned on the Corre. After the production assistant went over the segment with us our music hit, and headed to the ring. Kane came out next. Zeke was in control of the match for the most part. The turning point came when Zeke hoisted Kane over his head and threw him onto the guys. I made sure to be out of the way for that part. Zeke won the match and received a brutal attack by the guys. I got in a few slaps too. Now was the time to cut the promo.

"It was about time that we cut the fat out of the group, and that's all Zeke was. And if he is man enough, I am going to challenge Zeke to a match this Sunday at Over the Limit."

It was my time to make match offers. I grabbed the mic from Wade and he gave me a curious look. "Wade is not the only one issuing a challenge. Tonight those twins came out and cost me my match. So I am challenging them to a two on one "I Quit" handicap match at Over the Limit." I heard the guys behind me asking what I was thinking, but I ignored them. The Bella's music hit and the two girls appeared on the ramp.

"Oh we are so scared of you Maryse. Two on one? Looks like you will be the one screaming I quit. We accept" Nikki was laughing.

"Oh this is not just an I Quit match" I said smiling. "It is an I Quit Lumberjill match!" The next second all the Divas were coming out onto the ramp. The Bella's turned around and started to freak out. They ran off the ramp and out through the crowed. The girls went back to the back. Once our music hit the four of us headed to the back. I was once again was being interrogated by Wade.

"What the hell Maryse? An I Quit match. Why did you not say anything?"

"Hello element of surprise. I cannot wait to give those sluts the beating of a lifetime. Now if you do not mind, I have to get ready for Beth's party tonight. Au revoir" I said before leaving.

Once I was back in the Divas locker room the girls were all smiles. They were telling me how they could not wait to get their hands on those girls. I grabbed my things I was going to wear tonight and headed into the shower area. I came out wearing a sexy strapless peach dress, and my five-inch heels. I did my hair and makeup to perfection before heading out with Gail and Natty.

We got to the club in a matter of minutes to find it filled with past and present superstars and divas. Apparently Beth had rented out the club just for her party tonight. The girls found Wade and Daniel, and I found the bar. I wanted to a cosmo asap. I saw Trish Stratus at the bar so I took a seat next to her.

"Well if it isn't the Divas champion" she said smiling at me.

"Hello to you too Trish" I said smiling back. "It is great to see you again."

"Well I would not miss Beth's party. She is one of my good friends."

We both ordered our drinks before being joined at the bar by former diva and current knockout Mickie James and her new boyfriend AJ Styles. I knew that she and Beth were also good friends, but I found myself worrying about Justin and what he would do when he found out she was here.

I said goodbye to Trish, and grabbed my drink. I saw Heath sitting on a couch across the room and as I got closer I realized he was not alone. He and Kaitlyn were looking very cozy together.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but Heath have you seen Justin anywhere?"

"He text me a few minutes ago and said he was on his way. He should be here any minute. Why?"

"Well you will never guess who showed up. Mickie and AJ."

"Oh shit" Heath said. "I better find him before shit happens."

"No no I will cut him off before he has a chance to see them. You two go back to doing whatever it was you were doing. Kaitlyn do not do anything I would not do" I said smiling at my friend.

The moment I turned around I saw Justin entering the club. I made my way over to him as quick as I could, but I was too late. He had seen his ex and her current boyfriend and was heading over to the bar. Luckily I was quick, even if I was in five-inch heels.

"Hey Justin" I said stepping in front of him.

"Get out of my way Maryse" he said, trying to step around me.

"I do not think you want to make a scene here. This is Beth's party, do not ruin it because they are here" I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He had a confused look on his face. "Why do you care? I thought you were mad at me."

"I may be mad at you but I do not want you to do anything you will regret." It was too late however because I heard her behind me the next second.

"Well well if it isn't my former boyfriend. How have you been Justin, still downing the booze because you are so miserable without me?"

I turned around to face the smaller brunette. When Mickie was with the company, we were never close. She was one of those girls who put on a front with everyone. She would be nice to your face but a bitch behind your back.

"You know what Mickie, why the hell are you even here. You are not part of this company anymore. Besides no one wants you, or your hick of a boyfriend here." I was glaring at her but she just laughed in my face.

"How precious you have this slut defending you Justin. Guess you got so desperate you moved on to her."

"Do not fucking talk about her like that Mickie. She is more of a woman then you will ever be. Not to mention she is much more nicer than you ever were, and way hotter then you will ever be" he said from beside me now. I had to smile at him when he said that.

"Please do not make me barf. She is nothing but a stupid blonde slut" she said. I turned to her and smiled before slapping her hard across the face. So much for not wanting to make a scene.

"Hey do not touch my girlfriend you bitch" AJ said from behind Mickie.

"Do not speak to her like that you jackass" Justin said. "Why don't you and the bitch leave."

"Fuck you Gabriel" he said before grabbing Mickie and heading out the door.

I turned to Justin to see he was shaking with anger. I knew how he felt and as mad as I was about the other night, I wanted nothing more than to comfort him. "Are you okay" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder. I felt him stop shaking a few seconds later.

"Yeah I am fine, just glad they are gone. Thanks for being here for me, I did not deserve that."

"Let's just say I know exactly how you are feeling."

"Look I am so sorry about everything that happened the other night. The truth is I do not know how I even got to that point. All I remember is one minute I was talking to you and feeling sick and the next minute I am in a bedroom and being woken up by Mike. Oh I was completely naked too. Then everyone proceeds to tell me that I had sex with one of the twins, but I do not remember that at all."

I was eyeing him curiously remembering how he looked that night. He looked sick, but I figured he just had too much to drink. Maybe that was why he forgot having sex with the whore. I shook my head not wanting to remember anything else.

"You obviously had too much to drink Justin. Why else would you completely forget what happened?"

"That is the thing. I only had one drink before you came up to me. I know how much alcohol I can handle and it is way more than one drink. So I have no idea why I felt the way I did or why I cannot remember anything."

"I can answer that question for you" I turned to see Trish had joined us. She had an angry look on her face.

"What are you talking about Trish? Do you even know what is going on?" I asked, eying her curiously.

"Beth told me the other day what happened, but that is besides the point. I was just in the bathroom and I overheard Brie and Nikki. Justin you were drugged. So was Drew, and apparently Randy was a few months ago."

My jaw dropped to the floor upon hearing what the blonde Canadian was telling me. I knew that the twins had never liked me, but I never thought that they would take it this far. I turned to see the shocked look on Justin's face as well.

"That is not all Ryse. The girls are pissed at Natalya and Gail for beating the crap out of them at the party the other night. They said they are going after Wade and Daniel next."

I could not believe what I was hearing. Trish, Justin, and I went to find Natty, Gail, Wade, and Daniel to tell them what was going on. They had the same expressions Justin, and I had. We knew that the time had come to get revenge on the twins and that would happen tonight.

* * *

><p><em>Okay so I did get a bit carried away with the chapter, it is my longest one yet. For the record, nothing more is going to happen with Mickie and AJ. I just threw them in there to add some drama. What do you think about what the Bella twins have been up to?<em>

_This was a big chapter for me! Please please please can I get more than one review :) Reviews are awesome...so please leave one!_

_xoxo ViperDiva_


	9. Making a Choice

_Okay so this chapter picks up where the last one left off! What will happen when everyone finds out that the twins have been drugging the guys. Which guy will Maryse choose, and what will the other two have to say about it? Read on and enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Making a Choice<p>

"So we all understand the plan right?" I was ready to beat the crap out of the two women who made it their mission to ruin my life.

"Yeah, Wade and I are going to stage a fight with Natty and Gail" Daniel said, giving his girlfriend a sad look.

"Don't worry babe, you can make it up to me tonight" Gail said, winking at Daniel.

"Okay so Wade, Daniel, you need to make it seem believable though. When they see that you guys are fighting they will swoop in like the vultures they are. They will tell you how they can make you feel all better. I think I am going to be sick thinking about it" that gained a laugh from everyone.

"Then I will tell them to meet us in my room. But instead of us waiting there, you three will be there" Wade said.

"Waiting to deliver some punishment to those bitches" Natty said with a smile.

"Okay Justin and I are going to wait over by the bar. Have fun fighting" I said, smiling at my friends as I walked to the other side of the club.

"Are you sure about this Maryse?" Justin said with a worried look on his face.

"I am positive Justin. Those girls deserve what is coming to them. They picked the wrong girl to mess with."

"You've got that right."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I just know how mad you got with me when you though I willingly slept with them. I mean they are gross. Besides I care too much about you to ever hurt you like that" he smiled at me and took my hand in his.

"Well how would I have known that they would drug you? They are obviously sick in the head. And I am sorry that I pushed you away, but can you blame me?"

"I see where you're coming from. I would have freaked out too. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Let's talk about that later. The show is about to begin" I turned toward where my friends were yelling at each other. They captured the attention of many of the party goers. I gasped when Natty slapped Wade. After a few more minutes of yelling the girls headed out of the club.

"See you later Justin" I said, heading toward the exit. I met up with the girls outside and we made our way back to the hotel.

We waited in our room discussing different ways to hurt the girls, when the guys finally arrived.

"They are on their way" Wade said, walking over and kissing Natty.

"How's your face babe?" she broke their kiss to rub his cheek.

"It's fine, but you can defiantly make up for it tonight" he said kissing her again.

"Hey, let's get going girls" I said heading out the door. The three of us made it into Wade's room without any trouble. We heard someone at the door five minutes later. We made sure to keep everything dark.

"Okay boys; are you ready for real women now?" I don't know which one was asking the question, but it didn't matter. The next second the girls were on the floor, and we were beating the crap out of them. We stopped after a few minutes and forced them onto the couch. One of them started talking and I could hear the pain in her voice.

"You think you can get away with this? Once Vince finds out that you three were beating us up you will all be fired!"

I simply smiled at them and my two friends started laughing hysterically. "You won't go to Vince about anything. Because if you tell him we beat you up, we will just tell him how you drugged three men, and planed on drugging to more tonight."

"You have no idea what you're talking about you stupid Canadian bitch!"

"I'm not the stupid bitch" I said walking over and slapping her. "You are the stupid bitch, or should I say stupid bitches, that messed with the wrong girl."

"If you ever even think of touching any of the guys in the locker room we will have you fired in a matter of seconds" Natty said beside me.

"No need for that Natty, Maryse is going to make them scream I Quit at the pay per view remember" Gail said smiling.

"We won't be gone long though. We will simply switch brands or something" one of the twins said softly.

"You won't want to do that, because if you left Raw you would come to Smackdown. That is my show and I do not want you anywhere near it. You will be quitting this at Over the Limit if you know what is good for you."

"Now you two are going to go back to you room and mind your own business. If anyone asks what happened to you, not that they will, just tell them you fell down the stairs or something." Gail and Natty grabbed the two and pushed them out of the room. I called Stephanie McMahon to tell her everything that had happened. Sure I told the twins I wasn't going to say anything if they kept their mouth shut, but I lied.

Once everything was set into motion it was decided that the twins time with the company was at an end, and they would be quitting on Sunday if they liked it or not. Daniel and Wade came to the room a few minutes later. All they wanted to do was makeup with their girlfriends. I headed back to my room not wanting to spoil their fun. I just wanted to be alone anyway. However, fate had other plans.

Upon entering my room I found Randy, Drew, and Justin waiting.

"You have got to be kidding me right now" I said. I did not want to deal with the problem at this very moment, but the guys had other plans.

"Something you want to tell us Maryse?" Randy said raising an eyebrow.

I looked at Justin because he was the only one who knew what really happened. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I had to tell them Maryse. I know I may not get along with them but they are involved in this. They had every right to know."

I sighed. "I know that Justin. I just really do not want to deal with what's coming. Look I do have to apologize for the way I acted towards all of you. Obviously you didn't do anything willingly. So I'm sorry."

"We aren't here for an apology Maryse" Drew said sincerely.

"Well I am not ready to give you the answer you're looking for. I know you guys want me to choose, but honestly I can't do that. Not tonight."

"We all talked about it Maryse. We want you to do what's best for you" Randy said. "If you want to be with one of them then I completely support your decision."

"Same goes for me. I care about you Maryse and I just want you to be happy" Justin said.

"I'm with them princess. As long as I can still be your best friend, then I am happy" Drew said.

"Umm thanks guys. Can we just talk about all this tomorrow? I just want to forget this night happened."

The guys took the hint. They said goodbye to me and left me alone with my thoughts. That didn't last too long though. Someone was knocking at my door a few minutes later.

"I thought I told you guys I didn't want to..." I opened the door to see Kelly, Layla, Rosa, Kaitlyn, Eve, and Beth standing at my door. "What are you girls doing here?"

"What the hell happened tonight Maryse. One minute we are enjoying my party and the next minute Natty, Gail, Wade, and Daniel are arguing with each other. Then the guys are talking to the twins, and you all disappear. We want the details" Beth had an eager look on her face.

I let the girls into the room, and they took seats on the beds. "Make yourselves at home" I said rolling my eyes.

"Just give us the details Frenchie" Layla said.

That is exactly what I did. I told them everything that had gone down tonight. They didn't look too surprised when I told them what the twins had done. The girls knew how cold and calculating they were.

"Finally someone kicked their asses" Eve said clapping.

"So you have finally rid them from the company! This calls for a celebration on Sunday!" Rosa always had an excuse to party.

"So the question we all want answered is who are you going to choose? I mean now that everything is out in the open and you know the truth, what are you going to do about the guys?" Kelly was very eager to find out the answer, I could tell by the look in her eyes.

"Kelly just ask her if she is getting with Drew. We all know that's what you really care about" Beth said, laughing at the young.

"Shut up Beth" Kelly said, turning a bright shade of red.

"You like Drew?" I said with wide eyes.

"Ummm..."

"Don't be embarrassed or anything Kelly. Drew is my best friend, and always will be. I don't see us being anything more than that. If you like him as much as you seem to you should just make a move. I mean you do have a storyline together."

"I guess you're right. But that leaves Randy and Justin!" Kelly's smile was back on her face.

"I don't want to think about it tonight guys. I was just going to head to bed before you came and interrupted me."

"We get the hint. We'll see you tomorrow Ryse" Layla said. The girls all said goodbye and left the room.

I was glad that Natty and Gail were with the boys because that gave me the opportunity to peace and quiet. I put on my pajamas and got into bed, letting sleep take over me.

* * *

><p>I was at the arena the next night, and by that time word had spread like wildfire about what happened the previous night. The twins were no were to be found, which didn't bother anyone in the slightest. The only reason I was even at the arena was because I had to be at ringside for Justin and Heath's tag team match against Mason Ryan and CM Punk.<p>

I didn't want to be in the Divas locker room because it was too noisy with chatter about the twins. I found an area in a secluded corner of the arena where some extra production equipment was stored. I took a seat on one of the boxes, closed my eyes, and savored the silence.

"Umm Ryse are you okay?" I knew the voice the moment it spoke. I opened my eyes to see Drew standing in front of me.

"Well I was just savoring the silence. What's up Drew?"

He took a seat next to me and looked into my eyes. "I'm really sorry about the past few days. You didn't deserve any of this."

"Drew don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. I'll get my revenge on the twins at Over the Limit. Speaking of, congrats on your Intercontinental title shot against Kofi."

"Thanks princess. So look I have been doing a lot of thinking the past week, about you and I. Honestly when I kissed you I don't know what came over me. I think that I got caught up in what was happening with everything."

"Drew stop saying you're sorry. Look feelings happen and you can't always control them" I said before he put up a hand to stop me.

"No listen. I did have feelings for you at one point. I think the only reason I brought them up again was because I was scared to lose you. I know how Randy felt about us being friends. I was worried that if something happened with you and Justin that I would be pushed to the side. I don't want to lose my best friend."

I smiled at him. "You won't lose me as a best friend Drew. You have been with me since I started with this company. I wouldn't just stop being your friend."

"I guess you're right. So do you know what you're going to do about the guys?"

"I don't know Drew, but enough about my relationship status. I have to tell you something, but you have to keep your mouth shut."

"Promise" he said. He had a curious look on his face.

"Someone has a crush on you" I said with a bright smile.

"Maryse I thought we discussed…." he said before I flashed him my hand.

"Not me you dork, Kelly!"

"What? Really? How do you know?"

"I know everything Drew, you should know that by now."

We were laughing when a production assistant approached us.

"Maryse there has been a change in the script after the match with Justin and Heath. It's nothing big but just look it over" she said, before walking away.

I read it over realizing that it was not that big. Okay so maybe that was a big deal given the circumstances.

"What did they change?" Drew asked, looking over my shoulder. I pointed to the words. "Well that should help you make your decision" he said laughing.

"Shut up Drew. Don't you have a match to get ready for?"

"Yeah you're right. I'm tagging with Kelly tonight" he said smiling again.

I got off the production box I was sitting on and turned to him. "So you do like her?"

"Well I never said I didn't like her" he said getting up from his spot.

"Well ask her out Drewbie" I said, smacking his arm.

"Don't tell me what to do" he said before hugging me.

"I'll see you later Drew, and you better have a date by then" I said, making my way to the Divas locker room.

Once I was in the locker room I got changed into my dress I was going to wear for the evening, and had my hair and makeup done. Once I was finished I grabbed my title and headed to the Corre locker room. Heath answered the door.

"Hey there Ryse. Didn't expect to see you here" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Slater I don't know whether to be freaked out by you right now or not" I said eying him curiously. I looked around seeing Wade on the other side of the room talking with Justin.

"Don't be freaked out blondie, I'm not into you like that. I've got a girl."

"I knew there was something going on with you and Kaitlyn" I said smiling.

"Yeah yeah, anyways I need to tell you something. That change to the script, well Justin doesn't know about it. We want to surprise him."

My eyes got wide once he spoke. "What do you mean surprise him? If this is all part of some game to get me to pick him that is not cool."

"Oh don't act like you need to think twice about who you are going to pick. You know you want Justin."

"Whatever Heath, maybe I won't go along with the script. How do I know you didn't just change it yourself? I bet Wade, Natty, and Gail are all in on it too. Ahh you all drive me insane."

"Calm yourself woman. It's really in the script though. Wade called Stephanie and told her it would be a good twist."

"Oh I am going to get them later" I said. I saw Wade and Justin heading over to us so I stopped talking.

"Well well nice of you to finally join us Maryse. You know upon joining the Corre that meant you could share a locker room with us" Wade said with a smirk.

"Hmm me and three guys, I think I will pass" I flipped my hair over my shoulder and smiled.

"Your loss, we always have parties in here" Heath said.

"Even more reason for me to stay away. Besides I need my hair and makeup done, and I do not trust you guys to do that" I said laughing.

"That's true I guess. So Justin you ready for the match man?"

"Yeah Heath, let's head out" he said. He walked to the door and held it open for me.

The three of us were walking to the gorilla position when I saw Randy come through the curtain. He smiled when he saw me approaching.

"Hey Ryse. You look amazing" he said, eying me up and down.

"Thanks Randy. So you won your match?"

"You know I did. Why aren't you on the card tonight?"

"I had my match last night. Besides I am going to the ring with the guys so I don't really mind."

The Corre's theme song started playing and the guys called for me. "I've got to go Randy. Talk to you later" I said before running to the guys. We were making our way to the ring to a sea of boos, but thankfully they weren't as loud as the boos the New Nexus received.

Heath and Justin were dominating CM Punk most of the match. Michael and David decided to try to approach me on the outside which caused Justin and Heath to lose focus. This allowed Punk to get the tag to Mason. Heath was getting destroyed by Mason while Justin leapt off the top rope and onto the two men at ringside. I checked on him before getting on the ring apron and distracting the ref. This caused Heath and Justin to double team Mason and pick up the win. I got into the ring to celebrate with the guys. I thanked Justin for saving me before kissing him.

Part of me was doing it because that's what I was supposed to be doing, but the other part of me was doing it because I wanted to. I cared about this man more than I was willing to admit. It was why I stood by him when his ex was being a bitch last night.

This kiss was perfection. It reminded me of the first kiss we had in my hotel room, except much longer, and neither of us was pulling away. I could feel Justin trying to ease his tongue into my mouth. I was about to grant him access before a throat cleared behind us.

"Umm love birds you should take this to the back. I think the audience is over seeing your make out session" Heath laughed beside us.

Justin and I broke our kiss but kept our eyes locked on each other. There was a mixture of lust and a passion in his eyes that I knew I was reciprocating. The three of us headed to the back, and Heath was laughing the entire time.

"You two are nuts. I thought you were gonna start screwing in the ring or something."

"Shut up Heath" Justin said, locking eyes with me again. His stare did something to me. It ignited my hormones, and just like that I could feel the sexual tension building inside me. "What was that about Maryse?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a questioning look. "It was all part of the script. But don't act like you minded Gabriel" I said with a smirk. I stepped closer to him. "And I bet you want it again don't you?"

"Wow you too save it for behind closed doors" Heath said laughing. I don't know why he was still standing there. Couldn't he see Justin and I were having a moment.

"Whatever Heath. I'll see you guys later" I said winking at Justin before walking away. I went back to the area of the arena I was occupying before. This time there was someone there. As I got close I realized itwas Randy. He looked up when he heard my footsteps. "Um sorry I didn't realize anyone was here." I started to walk away but he stopped me.

"Wait Maryse, can we please talk. Like really talk."

I walked over to him and took a seat on the box. "Sure Randy."

"This reminds me of old times" he said, smiling down on me.

"Yeah, I like the quite areas of the arena that no one goes to. It helps calm my nerves. You taught me that."

"So I have been thinking long and hard. The other day when you told me I should move on, it really made me think. I mean when we were together I was happy, but I realized I didn't treat you right."

"Randy you treated me just fine."

"You Maryse, deserve to be treated like a queen. Sure I gave you things, but I never treated you with the respect you deserve. I know that Drew doesn't like me because I didn't like your friendship with him. I always thought you two were way to close. And our relationship wasn't perfect. I mean how many fights did we get into?"

"They were arguments Randy. It's not like you ever put a hand on me."  
>"Yeah but I came close the other night. And I am so sorry for that" he said with sincere eyes.<p>

I smiled softly at him. "Randy I know you're sorry. You weren't the only one in that relationship though. I was the one who started a lot of the arguments."

"But I never tried to stop them from happening. In the end we were fighting more then we were getting along. I guess we were better off as friends like everyone said."

"I guess you're right. I mean we did get into some yelling matches didn't we? I guess my Canadian temper didn't help much."

"Yeah and the arguments would never end well. You would end up in the bedroom and I would be on the couch, or worse."

"Yeah I did kick you out a few times, or I would run to Drew. That caused for more arguments. I guess we were never the Barbie and Ken couple everyone though we were."

"Well you are defiantly a Barbie, but I wasn't meant to be your Ken."

"Things change, people change. We aren't the same people we were when we started dating."

When we were talking, it was simple. He didn't seem sad when he spoke of the past. He seemed content with letting it all out. That was how I felt. I knew this man would always be in my life, but we had both come to the understanding that the connection would not be romantic the way it once was.

We sat there for what seemed like forever. We were talking about the past, the things we wanted to remember and thing we wished we could forget.

"So you know I am here for you Maryse. And if that South African playboy hurts you, I will hurt him."

"I'm glad that we can move on from this Randy. And thanks for having my back."

We both got off the box and hugged each other. We headed down the hall together. He stopped to talk to Christian and I continued to the Divas locker room.

"Maryse what are you still doing here?" Natty asked as I walked through the door.

"I was just talking to Randy about stuff. Why?"

"You need to get your shit together and head to the hotel" Gail said with a big grin.

I stared at my two friends with curiosity. "Why exactly do I need to hurry up?"

"Don't ask question's just go. We got your stuff together" she said handing me my bag.

"Okay okay I'm going."

"Go straight to the room" Natty said eagerly.

I walked out of the locker room with a curious look still on my face. I headed to the car and put my things inside before driving off to the hotel. I was nervous about what was awaiting me there, but my friends were persistent. In just a matter of minutes, I would see what the big rush was.

* * *

><p><em>So I liked the kissing scene. It wasn't anything special but it still sparked something between the two. And what is awaiting Maryse at the hotel? Stay tuned to find out :)<em>

_Tell me what you think of the story so far by being awesome and leaving a comment! _

_xoxo ViperDiva  
><em>


	10. Just Can't Get Enough

_Okay so I finally finished this chapter! Hope you all enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Just Can't Get Enough<p>

I reached the hotel in no time. I grabbed my things and headed up to my room feeling more anxious by the second. I didn't know what was awaiting me on the other side of the door. I slipped the key into the door and went inside. The only thing I could see was a dim light coming from the balcony. I set my things down before heading for the sliding doors.

I realized that there were several candles lit and dinner and desert was filling the table. Suddenly I felt two arms snake around my waist. I knew those arms the minute they touched me. I turned around and stared into the eyes of Justin Gabriel.

I wrapped my arms around him and stared into his sexy eyes. "What is all this?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well after that kiss I felt I had to return the favor somehow. Plus I talked to Natalya and Gail today. They said a romantic dinner would do you some good" he smirked, pulling me even closer to him.

The closeness of our bodies sent an electric shock through me. The closeness between us now, mixed with the kiss we shared earlier was making my hormones run wild. The truth is, I hadn't had sex in months, and I was feeling the withdrawals.

I kissed him the next second, my tongue doing all it could to gain entry into the sexy South African's mouth. Unfortunately, he pulled away, leaving me with a pouty look on my face.

"Aww come on" I said. My voice sounded a bit too eager, but I could see the desire in his eyes.

"There will be plenty of time for that later" he said, taking his arms from around me and grabbing my hand. He brought it to his lips before walking me outside. "So the girls were the ones who set up the whole dinner thing, the candles were my idea though." He pulled out my chair before taking a seat next to me.

"Well remind me to thank them later" I said. I couldn't take my eyes off him. There were so many things that I liked about this man, his charm, charisma, sincerity, sense of humor, not to mention his sex appeal.

"So thanks for that kiss earlier" he smiled as he poured me a glass of wine.

"Oh you know it was all part of the script" I said, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"I don't think the script told you to kiss me like that."

"Well you know I like my French kiss." We both started laughing at that. We reminisced about the night we shared in my hotel room last week and how it paled in comparison to what was happening right now.

"So are you ready for dessert?"

"Depends on what you have in mind?" I got up from my chair and went to sit on his lap. I wrapped my arms around him again and kissed him softly.

"You're quite the temptress aren't you?" he said with a smirk.

"No, I just always get my way" I said, before kissing him again, this time with more force and passion. I adjusted myself on his lap so I was straddling him. This time he allowed me entry into his mouth and our tongues fought each other for dominance, and he eventually let mine win.

His arms were caressing my thighs, sending electric charges straight to my core. From my thighs he moved his hands up the sides of my body, caressing over my breasts before finally entangling his hands into my hair, deepening our kiss even more.

I was moving my hands all along his arms and his back, finally wrapping them around his neck. We both broke the kiss, needing to breathe.

"Wow" was all we could say before he stood up, taking me with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist so we didn't break our hold. He walked us into the room before laying me down on the bed.

We continued our steamy make out session and our explorations of each others bodies. I snuck my hands up through his shirt, feeling the smooth, muscular skin of his back. Then I moved my hands around to the front feeling the ripples of his abs. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slowly started to pull it off. He broke the kiss and I pulled it off over his head before throwing it on the floor.

We resumed our kissing again before he slowly lifted me up. I could feel his hands caressing my shoulders and moving to my back. They found the zipper of my dress, wasting no time in unzipping it and pulling it off.

I turned us around so that I was on top of him. I was kissing a path down his neck to his amazing chiseled torso. Once I reached the hem of his pants, I quickly made it my mission to rid him of them. I kissed my way back up to his chest, stopping to nibble and tease a nipple, earning a moan from him. I made my way back to his mouth and attacked it with everything I had.

He was caressing my back, wasting little time at relieving me of my bra. He flipped us over once more so that he was back on top.

It was his turn to shower me with kisses. He started with my neck and worked his way down. When he reached my breasts, he showered each of them with kisses, and nibbled on my hard nipples. When he would be busy with one, he would be caressing the other with his hand. Once he finished there he continued kissing down my torso. When he reached my panties, he slipped his hands to the hem before slowly slipping them off, caressing, and kissing my legs the whole way down. Once he had them completely off, he got up and moved on top of me once again.

I coiled my body around his, feeling his hardening member pressing against my torso through his boxers as we started kissing again. I moved my hands all the way down his muscular back before reaching the hem of the boxers. With the position we were in I was struggling to remove them so, he broke the hold I had on him to remove them. Once we were both completely relieved of our clothing, he was back on top of me, devouring my neck with his mouth.

I flipped us over once again, kissing and nibbling his neck. I made my way down to his chest where I teased his nipples with kisses, nibbling them ever so lightly. I worked my way down this torso, stopping when I reached his now fully erect member. I looked up at him with lust and passion in my eyes, before taking his length and stroking it with my hand.

"Oh my god Maryse" was that could escape his lips between his moans. I smirked at him as he watched me move myself off the bed so that I could lean down. I began licking him before slow taking him fully in my mouth, earning yet another moan from him. I felt his hands intertwine themselves in my hair, slowly guiding me up and down on him. We continued the motion a bit more before he lifted me off of him.

"My turn" he said before he sat up and threw me onto the bed. He attacked my lips with his, while his hands made his way slowly to the spot in between my legs. He rubbed my throbbing, wet center before plunging two fingers inside me.

"Oh Justin" I moaned before he continued kissing his way down my body. He had been moving his fingers in and out of me before removing and replacing them with is tongue. He moved in and out of me, pressing his tongue against my clit earning even more moans from me. I grabbed his hair and guided his movements as he had done with me. "Oh my god Justin" I moaned out.

His licking and sucking was becoming harder and faster with every moan that escaped my lips. I was bucking my hips to match his pace before he grabbed my hips to stop me. With a few more licks, he pulled up from me, smiling deviously. I was so close to my release, but he pulled away, teasing me with that sexy smile and those devious, lustful eyes.

He slowly crawled back on top of me, rubbing his full erection against my opening. I saw the teasing look in his eyes, and smirked back at him. "Justin, stop being such a tease."

"Who said anything about being a tease?" he asked, before attacking my lips once again. In one swift move, he slammed his full length into me, earning a moan from both of us.

He started to move in and out of me and a slow pace. "Fuck Justin, go faster" I moaned, annoyed by the abnormally slow pace of his movements.

"You asked for it" he said, before pulling all the way out of me and slamming fully back in. He continued the hard, fast paced movements. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bucking my hips in time with his slams and thrusts. The pleasure was mounting, and I could feel my release approaching.

"Oh my god Justin, yes" I said, scratching my fresh manicured nails down his perfectly smooth back, making their way to his perfectly smooth ass.

"Scream my name baby" he said, intertwining his hands in my hair as he thrust even harder into me.

"Fuck Justin" I screamed, feeling my body shake. I dug my nails into him for support, bucking my hips even more. Finally, I felt my release.

"Fuck" we both screamed in unison. Justin reached his release at the same time. He collapsed on top of me as we both came down from our high. I could feel the sweat coming off his body. He pulled out of me and rolled off me. We just laid there for a few minutes, breathing, and panting heavily.

"That was fucking incredible" I said, turning on my side to face the man next to me.

"Fuck yeah it was" he said, smiling at me. He moved closer to me, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. I climbed my way on top of him, fighting his tongue for dominance. I felt his hands make their slowly down my body, finally resting upon my ass. He started squeezing and smacking it.

I broke the kiss and smiled at him. I felt his member springing back to life thanks to our current position. I moved my hand from the position on his chest, down his body to his erection. I grabbed it with my hand, stroking it several times before thrusting it hard into me.

Paying him back for earlier I made sure to go slow on him at first, it was only a matter of time before he was losing control.

"Fuck woman stop teasing me like this" he moaned as I wiggled myself on him. He was bucking his hips to me, but I just kept up the slow pace. He grabbed my hips suddenly and tried to get me to move.

"Oh no you don't" I said, moving his hands to my breasts. He started rubbing them furiously, sparking something in me. I moved myself until he was almost completely out of me, before violently slamming myself back down.

"Fuck" he screamed as I continued my fast paced motions. He was moving his hips in unison with my bobbing. His hands were still fondling my breast, pinching my hardened nipples every so often. I leaned down and licked my tongue across his lips before nibbling on the lower one. I could feel him throbbing inside me, and knew he was about to reach his climax.

"Scream my name baby" I said lustfully as I lifted myself almost completely off him once more. He moved his hands to my hips before I slammed down on him once more. That was all it took for him.

"Oh fuck Maryse" he screamed again before releasing himself inside me. That feeling was all it took, and I released myself all over him the next second, screaming like there was no tomorrow.

I collapsed on top of him, not pulling him out of me. Our hot, sweaty bodies were pressed against each other, and neither of us wanted to move. My hair was sticking to my wet body and Justin took his hand and moved some of it out of my face. I lifted up a little to look him in the eyes.

"You know, you are pretty fucking perfect" he said, smiling at me.

"You're not so bad yourself" I said, returning his smile.

"Not so bad, what does that mean?"

"Okay that was the best damn sex I've had ever" I smirked, finally lifting myself off him and collapsing on the bed. He wrapped his strong arms around me, and I laid my head on his chest.

We stayed just like that, falling asleep minutes later in each others arms.

I woke up the next morning and couldn't help but smile when I saw Justin lying next to me. He looked so peaceful. Not wanting to wake him, I slowly got out of bed and headed to where I left my purse the night before. I checked my phone to see that it was ten in the morning and that I had a missed call from Natty. I went into the bathroom and dialed her number.

"About damn time you called me" my friend answered a few rings later.

"Sorry I don't have my phone on me every time you call, gesh" I spoke into the phone with a sarcastic tone to my voice.

"So give me the details woman, or are you just going to leave me hanging."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play the dumb blonde role, please just tell me what happened" her voice was sounding a little too eager. I changed the subject.

"So how's Wade feel without the title around his waist?" Wade lost the World Heavyweight title to Christian at last night's Smackdown taping, so Zeke could put his Intercontinental title on the line against Wade at Over the Limit.

"You think you're so smart changing the subject don't you? Well guess what, it's not going to work with me. I'll get the information out of you somehow."

"Let's just say je ne kiss and tell."

"Fine, don't tell me. But I will find out later. I'm sure Justin will tell Wade all about it" she said with a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever Natty, I'm going to shower. I'll see you at the airport later" and with that, I hung up the phone.

I set my phone down on the counter and went to turn the water on in the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment and realized I had an after sex glow about me. I smiled at myself before stepping into the steamy shower. I was washing my hair and had my eyes closed and let out a scream when I felt hands on me.

I opened my eyes to see Justin laughing in front of me. I just glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? You scared the crap out of me."

"I just thought you would want some help" he said with an innocent look on his face. Well this man was far from innocent as he brought me even closer to him. He had his hands all over my body, touching and caressing me everywhere. He spun me around so that my back was to him. He moved his hands from caressing my breasts, down my torso, and stopping in between my legs.

The mixture of the water from the shower and his hands caressing me everywhere made my pleasure spot burn for him. He was rubbing me with the palm of his hand, while moans escaped my lips. Without warning, he stuck two fingers inside me, pumping them in and out roughly.

"Oh fuck Justin, I need you inside me" I moaned, as he slid a third finger inside of me. The hard, rough thrusts his fingers brought me over the edge instantly, and I released myself all over his hand.

He removed his fingers from inside me, and I moaned in protest. He turned me around and pinned me against the wall, smirking that devilish smirk of his. He attacked my lips with his, pushing his tongue into my mouth and quickly taking over. He made his way down to my neck, nibbling and biting, before making his way down to my breasts. Just like with my neck he was nibbling and biting but also sucking on my hardened nipples. He continued kissing his way down my wet, slippery body before quickly sticking his tongue into my center, pressing it against my clit, earning even more moans from me.

I grabbed his hair as he slipped his tongue in and out of me just as he had done the night before. His hands found my breasts once again, and they were fondling them with everything they had. He swirled his tongue inside of me, and once again I found myself falling over the edge in ecstasy. He didn't back away as I came on him.

He removed his tongue from me and slowly stood up, rubbing himself against me. I could feel his hardened length against my hip. While he was washing his face of my juices, I turned him around and pinned him against the wall. I smiled at him before trailing kisses all the way down to his erection. I kissed and licked up and down his length, before taking him fully in my mouth. He was the one moaning now, as I sucked hard on him.

He grabbed onto my hair and pushed me up and down on him, matching the pace that I had already set. It only took a few more bobs and sucks before he was releasing himself into my mouth. I spit the contents out onto the shower floor, before Justin pulled me back up to face him. Our breathing was slowly getting back to normal.

We took our turns washing each other before finally getting out of the shower. I handed him a towel before wrapping one around myself. He was pouting and giving me the puppy-dog eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried I did something wrong during our steamy shower session.

"I just thought we could share one towel" he said, throwing the towel I gave him to the floor. He undid the front of mine to wrap himself in it with me.

"You know if we go at this again there is a chance I won't be feeling my legs for a while" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It's alright, you don't need your legs till Sunday anyway" he said, pushing his body even closer to mine.

"But we have to get ready for our flight" I said, looking over at my phone I realized it was already 11 and our flight left 12:30.

"I guess you're right" he said with his sad face. Before he could pull away, I crashed my lips to his, kissing him with more passion than before.

We stayed like that until we had to come up for air. I took my arms from around him, and he picked up his towel from the floor. I focused on doing my hair and makeup while Justin went into the other room. Apparently he brought his things to my room last night because he came into the bathroom with his toiletries to get ready.

Once we were finished in the bathroom, we headed into the bedroom to change. This was no easy task because every time I would look over at him I would just want push him down on the bed and have my way with him. I controlled myself as much as I could. I dressed myself in a simple beige dress and some matching flats. I was going to the airport and didn't want the hassle of my normal heels. I finished packing rather quickly and grabbed my purse. Justin and I headed out the door the next second.

We were halfway down the hall before we heard clapping behind us. I turned around to see my two best friends, and their boyfriends walking toward us in the hallway.

"Ha I knew something happened between you two, I mean Ryse you're glowing" Natty said with a huge smile on her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Do you know what she's talking about Justin?" I said, smirking over at him.

"No idea Maryse" he said, smiling back at me.

"Oh come on Justin, don't play stupid. We could hear you guys last night, and this morning come to think of it" Wade said, smirking at the two of us.

"Wow you guys did it this morning too" Gail said laughing.

This was just an awkward situation that I wanted to walk away from. "Um no comment" I said before walking down the hall. I reached the elevator and pressed the button with force.

"Calm down, you're going to break it" Justin said next to me.

"Well I'm sorry I don't like to discuss my sex life" I said sarcastically.

"Not even with your friends? Isn't that something girls always do?"

"No that's not something we always do. Besides, I could care less about how good Daniel or Wade are in bed."

The elevator doors opened, and Justin and I stepped inside. I could hear our friends approaching, but I pressed the close button quickly.

"So where do we go from here?" Justin asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, eying him curiously.

"Well we just spent the night together and had sex several times, so I'm just wondering what it means for us."

I put my purse on top of my suitcase before making my way over to him. Once I was in front of him, I pressed my body against his. I brought my mouth ever so close to his, teasing him, before moving to his ear and whispering "What do you think it means?" I moved back to face him, seeing the lustful look in his eyes.

"I think that means you're a tease" he smirked, before kissing me passionate on the lips.

"I am not a tease. I just know how to get a reaction out of you" I said, breaking our kiss. "As for us, well you're stuck with me now" I said, winking at him. I moved back over to my spot next to him and picked my purse up. The doors opened into the lobby now, and we made our way to the front desk. After we dropped off our room keys, we made our way to the rentals.

"You're driving with me" Justin said, when he saw the confused look on my face. "Natty and Wade are going to take your rental car, and we are going to take the one Wade and I used."

"What about Heath?" I knew the three men normally shared a car when they were on the road.

"He's riding with Kaitlyn. Apparently they have been dating for months, they just haven't told anyone."

I laughed a bit, thinking about the newest diva and the self proclaimed one man rock band. As long as they were happy that's all that mattered.

The valet brought the car around, and Justin put our things in the trunk. We settled ourselves into the car before making our way to the airport.

We spent the car ride talking and getting to know more about each other than we already did. We took turns in listening to our favorite music and discussing the upcoming pay per view. Before we knew it, we were at the airport.

We grabbed our luggage and headed inside to check in. We got through airport security with ease and made our way to the gate. Upon arriving I noticed Drew looking rather cozy with Kelly. He had a smile on his face, which automatically brought a smile to mine. Justin and I found two empty seats by the window, and we sat down, as he intertwined his hand with mine.

We were boarding the plane several minutes later, and Justin and I made our way to our seats. I turned my cell phone off before the flight attendant came around. I saw Natty, Gail, Wade, and Daniel getting on the plane and taking the seats across and behind us.

"Oh great, they are going to try and talk to us about last night" I whispered to Justin.

He started laughing, gaining stares from the people we were talking about. "Don't worry about them, just pretend to sleep or something."

"Gosh you're so loud you know that? They are looking over at us now" I said waving at Natty and Wade, who were in the seats across the aisle.

"Well then, let's give them something to stare at" he said. He cupped my cheek in his hand before pushing his lips to mine. This gained a gasp from my friend, and I felt Justin smiling. I slowly pushed my tongue into his mouth before we started a tongue wrestling match, which I eventually let him win. We kept this up as long as we could, but I eventually broke it needing to come up for air.

I looked over his shoulder to see our friends still staring at us. I smirked before sitting back in my seat and flashing them the hand. I was looking forward to heading home for a few days, but I could tell this was going to be a long plane ride.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wade was World Heavyweight Champion, and Randy is WWE Champion. Wade lost his title to Christian, who is on Raw. That way the major titles aren't on the same show._

_So please forgive me if it wasn't the best sex scene ever...it was my first time writing one. I'll be updating again in the next few days! I still have an I Quit match to write.  
><em>

_I would love to hear your reviews on the chapter...so please give me one!_

xoxo ViperDiva


	11. Far From Over

_So here's the next chapter...thanks to my "true friend" for helping me proof it...and for filling my head with more crazy ideas! She's the best!_

_ Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Far From Over<p>

Being home was always the best feeling. It was my time to do whatever I wanted to do and not have to worry about what anyone thinks. When I was home I didn't care about doing my hair and makeup unless I was going out, and this week I didn't do much of that. Since Tuesday night at the hotel, Justin and I had been inseparable, literally. He had spent the night at my house all week, and we were in bed most of the time.

Today was no different, but I knew that I had to get packing because we had to be in Seattle for Over the Limit tomorrow. Since Justin and I were being so lazy, we booked the latest flight out of LA that we could find.

I smiled at Justin when he walked out of the bathroom, that lustful smirk in his eyes. "You ready for round three?" he asked, crawling his way on top of me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously Jus, I have a match tomorrow, and I would like to be able to make my entrance without falling."

"Oh I'm sure you'll make it" he said, licking and kissing his way down my naked body.

I couldn't help but giggle at the tickling sensation that was produced thanks to his facial hair. Before I knew it, his tongue was plunging deep inside of me. Out of instinct I grabbed his hair, bucking my hips to match his pace.

"Seriously Jus" moan, "I need to pack and so do you" more moaning. After another minute of moaning and licking, I came undone, releasing my juices into his mouth. He was making his way back up to me now with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"That was better than the last time" he said, rubbing his body against mine. I knew he what he wanted, but he wasn't going to get it. I just smirked at him before maneuvering my way out from under him. He rolled to his side and made that cute, sad face I had grown accustomed to seeing whenever he didn't get his way.

"No more for you until we are finished packing" I said with a smirk. I walked into the bathroom and started a bath for myself. Once the bubbles were in, and the tub was full, I got in and relaxed in the warmth. I heard Justin in the other room fumbling with the zippers to his suitcase.

Once I was finished with my bath, I started packing up all of my toiletries. Once that was finished, I went back into the bedroom finding that Justin had packed all his things. I guess he was anxious for more. I got myself dressed and packed my clothes and ring gear. I was making my way to the kitchen when I saw a familiar blonde looking through my cabinets.

"Can I help you find something?" I asked, making the younger blonde jump.

"Oh hey Maryse, I didn't expect to see you here" Kelly said, her face turning a bright shade of red.

"Well this is my house" I said, raising a curious eyebrow at her. "And for the record I wasn't expecting to see you here either."

"Um I was with Drew" she said with a smile.

"That doesn't explain why you were going through my cabinets."

"I was just looking for a glass, so I could have some water."

I went over to the cabinet the glasses were in and pulled one out for her. She thanked me when she took it. "So you and Drew?. You better be good to him, or you will have to deal with me."

"Chill Ryse, I'm not going to do anything to Drew."

"Who's going to do what to me?" My best friend was making his way into the kitchen. He made his way to Kelly, planting a soft kiss on her lips. They looked happy together, and I was glad.

"I was telling this one to be good to you, or she would have me to deal with."

"Oh Maryse, you're always looking out for me aren't you?"

"Yeah I am, especially when it comes to my friends. Hey have you seen Justin?"

"Yeah he said you were taking too long in the bathroom, so he went to use mine. I think it's a guy thing. I know you wouldn't like your drain getting clogged with facial hair" Drew said, making Kelly laugh.

"Shut up Drew. He could have shaved if he wanted to; I was just enjoying my bath."

"That takes forever and a day" my friend said laughing.

"Whatever. Hey when are you two heading out to Seattle?"

"We should be heading to the airport soon because our flight leaves at 5" Kelly said.

I looked at the time on the microwave seeing that it was 2:30. Justin came strolling into the kitchen a few minutes later. He did shave, but not too much. I didn't mind, I thought his facial hair was sexy.

We all decided to have a quick lunch before Kelly and Drew headed to the airport. Once they were out the door, Justin was attacking me with his kisses again. We moved over

to the couch and continued our heated make out session. Before I knew it, I felt Justin's hard on pressing against my leg. I broke the kiss to stare into his dark brown eyes.

"No more today, seriously I'm all nice and clean."

"Fine, be like that, but the moment we get to the hotel it's on."

I laughed at his determination. "You need to calm down; you're like a sex maniac."

"Yeah well you weren't complaining. You're the one who wanted to do all those different moves and positions. Besides, you're the one who had the Kama Sutra book. So you are just as guilty as I am."

"Yeah yeah" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing his lips to mine once more. Unfortunately, my phone was ringing a second later. I saw that it was Natty, so I picked it up.

"What's up Natty?"

"When are you getting here?" she asked in her demanding tone.

"Our flight leaves at eight, so calm down."

"Well Gail and I want to know if we should get a room for two or three."

Justin started kissing my neck again, making me release a little moan. "Why don't you just book a double" I said, releasing another moan.

"Seriously are you going at it again? And you're giving up your girls for him? Seriously?"

Seriously? Was she being serious right now? After all the times she and Gail left me for their boyfriends, and now she complains about me. "What the hell Natty, it's not like we won't hang out and go shopping."

"You should be focusing on your match tomorrow. You know you do have to take on not just one, but two girls."

"Yeah, and I am scheduled to win. So what's the big deal."

"You know them; they always have an ace up their sleeves."

"Natty calm down, Vince is firing them remember. You don't have to worry about their little tricks anymore."

"Whatever Ryse; See you tomorrow I guess" and with that, she hung up the phone. I must have had a strange look on my face.

"What's wrong" Justin asked, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Nothing, Natty is just acting like a jealous friend trying to keep me all to herself" I said with a coy smile on my face.

"I don't think Wade would like that very much" he said. At the mention of his friend's name, his phone started ringing. Speak of the devil. Justin sat up and answered the phone.

"Hey man what's going on? We were just talking about you" Justin said, turning his speaker phone on.

"Just wanted to see when you two lovebirds were coming. We do have a pay per view to get ready for" he said, sounding a little down.

"Hey man is everything okay. You seem gloomy."

"Yeah it's just that I miss Natty. She's been spending a lot of time with Gail lately. They're always so private and secretive. She's my girlfriend not Gail's."

"Well that's how they always are Wade. They always together, heck they even exclude me half the time" I said.

"Well I should have known you would be right next to Justin. Have you two even been away from each other at all?"

"Nope, we've been with each other since Wednesday. Defiantly the best few days of my life" Justin said, smiling at me.

"Well aren't you lucky. I've hardly seen Natty. Every time I would go over to her place she would always say she was busy, and I couldn't stay long. And Gail would always be there. I talked to Daniel; he hasn't seen Gail since Tuesday. It's like the girls finally got tired of us. I'm glad someone is still getting lucky in the love department" he said pausing to let out a deep laugh. "So anyways, I'll see you both bright and early tomorrow. We have a lot to rehearse as a group and for our individual matches. So please try and get some sleep when you get in too."

"We'll try our best. See you later man" Justin said before hanging up the phone.

Justin and I headed to the airport around six thirty and boarded our flight an hour later. I was looking forward to the pay per view for obvious reasons, but also because things were different in my life. I was a happier person, and I had Justin to thank for that.

We arrived at the Seattle airport at eleven. We got our rental car pretty quickly and then headed to the hotel. We made our arrangements for our room a few days prior, so check in was fast. We headed up to the room, and I got dressed for bed, despite many pleas from Justin.

"You're wearing me out, you know that? You're great and all but give a girl a break" I said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah I guess I'll let you slide, but just this one time" he said, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and getting into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me, and that was all I needed to fall into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>Justin and I met up with Wade and Heath the next afternoon at the arena to go over our spots for the show. Wade would be taking on Zeke for the Intercontinental title. He was scripted to win the match after a distraction from Justin and Heath. Once we finished with that match, Punk and Mason Ryan came out, so they could work on their match with Justin and Heath. The boys were putting their titles on the line, but would also win the match.<p>

Finally, it was my turn. All the girls came out to the ring, followed by the Bellas. The practice went off without any problems, as was the plan. I could have given the girls a beating, but I thought better of it. I wasn't going to lose my job because of them.

Then it was show time. Everyone headed to the back to get ready for the show because people were going to be coming into the arena soon. I kissed Justin goodbye before heading to the Divas locker room. Upon entering I was greeted by all the Divas except my two best friends. They were off in a corner of the room talking amongst themselves. After getting a hug from the newest Smackdown Diva A.J., I made my way to my friends.

"Well hello to you too" I said smiling. They turned around with a smile on their faces.

"Hey Ryse, shouldn't you be getting ready for your match?" Gail asked after giving me a hug.

"Yeah I just wanted to see what you two were up to."

"Oh you know, just strategizing on how to take down the Bellas. Good luck tonight, even though we know you're going to win" Natty said with a huge smile.

"Yeah thanks" I said, before walking over to my bag. I grabbed my new ring gear that I had made for tonight and went into the changing area. Once I was finished, I moved on to hair and makeup, which thankfully went by pretty quickly. One of the assistants came into the room a moment later to tell me it was time for my photo shoot.

The photo shoot seemed to go by slowly. When I was finished it had been time for me to go out with the guys. Thanks to my distraction on Mason Ryan, Heath took advantage before Justin executed a perfect 450 splash.

We headed backstage while they ran a Randy Savage tribute video. After that was finished, the Divas made their way out to the ring, followed by the Bellas. I finally made my way out to the ring with my title hanging proudly over my shoulder.

Once the match was underway I was in control. Every time I would throw a twin out of the ring, the other girls would beat the crap out of them. While one of them was on the outside, I hit a DDT on the other girl before putting her in a camel clutch hold. She was screaming into the mic moments later.

I should have celebrated my win next because that's what we had rehearsed. Instead, something else happened totally catching me off guard. Someone hit me from behind with my title. I knew who my attacker was the next moment when I was being put in a sharpshooter. The pain on my back was excruciating. I saw Gail bend down in front of me with a smirk on her face. Then she slapped me so hard I could feel my whole body burning!

The Corre music blared throughout the arena, and I felt Natty release me. I looked up a little seeing Beth, and Tamina had gotten a hold of both of the girls. Then I heard the boys asking me if I was okay.

After they helped me up, I turned towards my friends with anger in my eyes. Why the hell would they attack me like that out of nowhere? Was that all part of the plan and no one else was informed about it? All the other girls looked as confused as I did.

We were making our way to the Corre locker room when I saw the Bellas watching a monitor. They turned to me with glares on their face and started towards me.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Wade asked as they got closer.

"We just want to talk to her" one of them said.

"Wade let them talk" I said. My head was in pain from the hit I took. Wade moved out of the way and stood next to Heath. Justin stayed at my side.

"Look I know you hate us more than anything in the world, and you're probably wondering what the hell just happened out there. Well we can answer that for you."

I looked at the guys beside me, and they all had a look of interest upon their faces. I turned back to the twins and gave them a suspicious look. "Okay answer away."

"Ok but you're not going to like what we have to say… A few months ago, before everything happened with Randy, your two friends asked us to do something for them. We asked them what they wanted us to do, and we were adamant at first."

"They said that if we didn't do what they wanted us to then they would go to Vince about us doing drugs. I mean it's not like we are doing anything heavy anyways, but we were still scared. So we agreed to it" the other twin said.

I was getting impatient and angry now. "What exactly did they tell you to do?"

"They asked us to drug Randy and sleep with him."

My eyes grew wide in disbelief. I couldn't believe the audacity of the twins, blaming my best friends for the act that they committed. I was about to open my mouth before one of them spoke up again. "We thought that after that night, we would be finished. I mean we even stopped doing drugs because we didn't want them to hold it over us. Then last week they came to use and asked us to do the same thing but with Justin and Drew."

The other one spoke up again. "We didn't want to have to do it again, but they said that they had proof that we were doing drugs."

"Are you two serious right now? You're telling me that my friends set this whole thing up? Why on earth would they do that? And why would they plan to have you assault their own boyfriends?"

"Maryse, I know you don't like us, and I know that you think we're making this all up, but it's the truth. We have all the emails and texts to prove it."

"Those things can all be altered."

"We may be smart, but we're not that smart. And you can't alter someone's phone number" she said.

"Well then prove it" I said, glaring at the two of them.

The next second one of them was off, running to the locker room, leaving the other looking uncomfortable. I could see the guys still had shocked looks on their faces, especially Wade. I was wondering how he was feeling about this "revelation" if that's what you want to call it.

The other twin came running back a minute later with her phone in her hands. I snatched it away from her as soon as she offered it to me. I read through the texts with the guys hovering over me. Sure enough there were texts from both Natty and Gail.

"What the hell is going on?" Wade asked in a soft voice behind me. This was not normal for him because he had a powerful, booming voice.

"I don't know Wade" I said. I gave the phone back to the twins and just walked away. I was feeling anger, hatred, sadness, and a whole bunch of other emotions. It was giving me a headache and all I wanted to do was get away.

I hurried back to the Divas locker room and grabbed my things. None of the girls were in there, and for that, I was grateful. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I walked into Daniel.

"Hey are you okay Maryse?" He was always such a sweet guy, and I knew that telling him what Gail had done would just break his heart. "I saw what the girls did to you out there. What was that about?"

"Daniel I don't know if you want to hear it from me or not. You better come with me, I'm going to see the guys; they can explain everything to you."

The two of us made our way to the Corre locker room in silence. I told the guys that I was going to shower, and I left them alone. Showers could normally calm my nerves, but not this time. I was so upset with the two girls I thought were my best friends. How could they have possibly planned this whole thing out? I had so many questions running through my mind as to why they would do that.

Once I finished, I got dressed and headed back into the room. Wade, Justin, and Heath had left for Wade's match, but Daniel was sitting on the couch lost in thought. I went to sit next to him, and when he looked up at me I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Maryse. I never expected that to happen."

"Honestly I wasn't expecting it. I mean I thought they were my friends, but obviously I was wrong" I said. I glanced at the monitor, seeing that Wade had just won the Intercontinental title, with a little help from the boys.

I just stared at the monitor, waiting for the next match to start. All of a sudden Gail and Natty appeared on the screen with Scott Stanford.

"Ladies what was with the sudden attack on the Diva's Champion tonight" Scott asked what we were all wondering.

"Well Scott it's simple, we are tired of her walking around like she owns the place. She thinks she's untouchable. You may have forgotten that I still have a rematch for the title, and I plan on using it."

"So this was all because you want your title rematch? What about you Gail? That was a vicious slap to the face."

"Natalya has always had my back, so I figured it was my turn to have hers. Maryse has been a thorn in my side since I was on Smackdown. This just seemed like the perfect opportunity to….." Gail said before the Corre walked up to them.

"What the hell were you two thinking attacking Maryse like that? You may have forgotten that she is a member of the Corre, and we always protect our own" Wade said, towering over the two Divas.

"We aren't scared of you or these two idiots" Gail said, pointing at Justin and Heath.

"You know I've never thought of hitting a 450 splash on a Diva before, but I think I could make an exception for you two" Justin said, bringing a smile to my face.

Heath's southern accent spoke up next, "Yeah, we aren't afraid to cause some damage to a couple of witches. Na mean."

"You wouldn't touch either of us. You would get in so much trouble" Natty said, before slapping Wade hard across the face. The girls darted off to the locker room leaving the boys standing there with evil intentions in their eyes. The screen cut to the ring the next second and I turned to Daniel.

"What the hell was that?"

"If I knew I would tell you, but Daniel I have no fucking clue."

Wade, Justin, and Heath busted into the room a moment later. Wade was livid about everything that just went down.

"I can't believe this, after everything we've been through" Wade was pacing back and forth.

"I think I'm going to talk to Gail and see what's going on" Daniel said, standing up and heading out the door.

I saw Heath disappear into the shower area, and Justin took a seat next to me. We just sat there in silence, neither of us knowing what to say. Wade continued mumbling to himself while pacing back and forth.

All the guys took their turns getting ready while I just sat on the couch, lost in my thoughts. What had I done to make my friends betray me like that? What was I going to say when I saw them again? We headed out of the arena a short while later, signing autographs for fans who were hanging around by the parking lot.

One little girl asked me if I was okay and if I would mind taking a picture with her. I couldn't resist once she showed me her poster she made just for me. Once we finally made it to the car, we packed our things and headed to the hotel.

We arrived at the hotel, and Justin and I said goodnight to Wade and Heath. Once we were in the hotel room, I changed into my pajamas and fell onto the bed.

Justin laid beside me and took me in his arms. "It's all going to be okay Maryse. You do know that right?"

"I don't know anything anymore Justin." That was the truth. After everything that happened today, I just couldn't think anymore. My two best friends betrayed me and ruined the lives of the men who loved them. I wondered if Wade would talk to Natty or if Daniel ever found Gail.

I did know that all the thoughts running through my mind were making me tired, and I soon found myself falling asleep in Justin's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Bet you weren't expecting that were you? Just when things are starting to go right...everything goes wrong...and of all the people to betray her! I should have the next chapter up soon..so stay tuned.<em>

_Reviews are like the Corre...so awesome! So please leave one :) _

_xoxo ViperDiva_


	12. Blackout

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update...but here is the next chapter...the aftermath of what happened at Over the Limit. What's going to happen to Natalya and Gail? _

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Blackout<p>

I was awoken the next morning by very distinct South African and British accents. Wade and Justin were talking rather loudly, which I found rather rude considering I was trying to sleep.

"I tried to call her and there was no answer. Then the hotel said they checked out last night before they went to the arena. So they had obviously been planning this for some time."

"Cool down Wade. I'm sure they just headed to Tacoma for Raw. They probably didn't want to deal with the repercussions of their actions."

"How could Natty do that to someone she supposedly cared about? I can't believe she was planning on using me. I mean was our whole relationship based on a lie?"

"Wade man please calm down. We will get the answers we need soon enough."

"Wade I doubt you whole relationship was based on a lie" I said, sitting up in bed, and alarming both of the guys.

"Ryse I didn't realize that you were awake" Justin said walking over to me.

"I've only been awake a few minutes. Someone couldn't keep their voices down."

"Sorry about that Maryse. I'm just really frustrated about everything. I know that everything happened to you, but I can't believe she was going to have me drugged."

"I don't know either Wade. I'll get the truth out of them, even if I have to beat them both down" I said sadly. I still couldn't wrap my head around my friend's betrayal. What had I done to make them act that way?

"Hey why don't you get ready and the three of us can go get breakfast before we have to leave?" Justin asked.

"Food sounds good. My head hurts like a bitch though" I said, rubbing the back of my head softly. I could feel a small bump and suddenly realized where it had come from. I felt a tear run down my cheek, which Justin quickly brushed away with his thumb.

"Do you want some Tylenol or something?"

"I don't think that's going to help with the bump" I said softly.

"It's probably when they hit her across the head" Wade said sounding rather angry.

I dropped my hand from my head and stared crying even more. Justin wrapped me in his arms and told me everything was going to be fine. My phone started ringing suddenly and Justin grabbed it off the nightstand and handed it to me.

"It's Stephanie" I said looking at the name flashing on the screen.

"You might want to answer that" Justin said.

That's exactly what I did. "Hello" I said, trying to hide that I had been crying.

"_Maryse, I just wanted to check on you. I saw that blow you took to the head last night. I can assure you that we had no idea the girls were going to do that. And they will be reprimanded for their actions."_

"My head does hurt Steph, but I'm going to get it checked out. And as for the girls, I think you should let them stay, give me a go at them."

"_Maryse, I know how upset you must be, but I don't want this to get out of control."_

"Steph, Natty announced on live television last night that she wanted the title back. The WWE Universe thinks it's part of a storyline. I say roll with it."

"_Fine Maryse, meet me at the arena an hour and half before show time. I'm going to call Gail and Natalya right now."_

"Do you mind if I bring the guys with me?"

"_Not at all, you are part of the Corre and I'm sure we could work them into the storyline."_

"Thanks Steph. See you soon"

I hung up the phone and looked at the expression on Justin's face. "What was that all about?" he asked. He could hardly contain the curiosity in his voice.

"We have to get going soon. Stephanie just said she wants to have a meeting with all of us" I said getting up and grabbing my things. "I'm going to take a shower. Call Heath and let him know that he has to be there too" I said before heading into the bathroom.

Once I was finished, I got all my things packed and, we headed to Wade's room so he could grab his things. We headed down to the lobby and waited for the car, which the valet brought around rather quickly.

Justin packed our suitcases into the trunk. I let Wade sit up front with Justin, while I stretched out in the back.

"So I talked to Heath. He and Kaitlyn are already in Tacoma. Apparently they got an early start and wanted to sight see" Wade said.

"Yeah I know what sight Heath wanted to see" Justin said making all three of us laugh.

"Justin that's not funny" I said in between giggles. "She's my friend and I'm going to tell her you said that."

"You better not" he said.

We were on the road for no more then ten minutes, when we pulled to a stop.

"Yes McDonald's! I love this place" I said, getting out of the car.

"Gosh you need to calm down Maryse, it's just McDonald's" Wade said, laughing.

"No Wade! It's the best" I said.

The guys started laughing once again. We went inside and ordered our food to go and headed back on the road.

"How's your head feeling Ryse?" Justin asked.

"It's better now that I have food" I said excitedly in between bites.

"You should get that checked out before the meeting though. Don't want something to happen during your match tonight" Wade said.

"Yeah I was planning on that" I said, finishing my food.

We sat in silence the rest of the way to the arena. It took us about 45 minutes to get there. We grabbed all of our things out of the car and headed into the arena and to the locker room we would be assigned for the evening.

Wade wasn't scheduled for the evening because his newly won Intercontinental title was mainly a Smackdown belt. Justin and Heath were tag champs, and I was the Divas champion, which meant that we could be on either show. Wade was just there for backup.

As soon as we had our things situated, Justin and I headed over to the room the EMTs were in.

"We wondered when we would be seeing you" David, one of the EMTs, said.

"Yeah well I did take a blow to the back of my head last night" I said, smiling at him.

"Well take a seat and let's check it out" he said. I went and sat in one of the chairs they had and Justin stood next to me.

David did an exam that seemed to take forever. "Well you do have a bump on the back of your head, but I don't see any signs that you should be worried. How is your pain right now?"

"It's better than it was earlier. Feels like just a headache now."

"Well that's nothing some Tylenol won't take care of" he said, handing me two pills and a bottle of water. I took them quickly. "And you are all good to wrestle tonight. If you feel any pain though please let me know."

"Sure thing David. Thanks for the checkup." Once I was okay to go, Justin and I headed down to catering. I regretted that decision as soon as we arrived because everyone was bombarding me with questions. Justin decided to walk off to get us something to drink, leaving me all alone.

It was no secret in the locker room that Natalya, Gail, and I were best friends. That's why the entire locker room was in shock at what happened the night before.

"Hey everyone back off and let her breath" I heard the voice of Drew McIntyre say loudly above all the chatter.

After telling all the girls that I would chat with them later, I made my way to my best friend and gave him a massive hug. "Thanks Drewbie."

"Anytime princess. Come have a seat with me and Kelly" he said, ushering me over to the table the blonde Diva was sitting at. I sat down and saw Justin looking for me because I wasn't at the door. I waved over at him and he made his way to the table.

"Wasn't sure what you wanted so I got you a few different ones" he said, taking the seat next to me.

"Thanks Jus" I said before I opened a water.

"So how are you Maryse" Kelly asked concerned from across the table.

"Well I've been better. I just want to get some answers you know. I have a meeting with Stephanie soon, and they will be there."

"I hope she suspends them indefinitely" Drew said angrily.

"That's what I wanted to, but Maryse was adamant about Steph not suspending them" Justin piped up next to me.

"WHAT?" Drew said rather loudly. When he realized that caught several people's attention he lowered his voice, "how could you not want them suspended? They attacked you for no good reason."

"Drew, you've known me long enough to know that I always have a plan" I said, smirking at the Scotsman.

"Oh goodness."

"You'll find out soon enough, so just calm down."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"Drew, I'm not going to get hurt. Besides I have to Corre by my side remember?"

"Yeah but I doubt that they are going to lay a finger on the girls. This isn't the attitude era anymore" Kelly said, sounding rather disappointed at that fact.

We changed the subject and talked about their matches for the evening. When Justin and I were finished with our drinks, we headed back to the locker room where Wade and Heath were waiting.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked them.

"Ready as we'll ever be" Wade said. I knew this would be hard on me, but it would be difficult for Wade too.

We walked through the arena to the office area where Stephanie told us to meet her. We heard voices coming from inside, talking rather loudly. Justin knocked on the door and Stephanie opened it moments later.

"Hey guys come on in" she said, stepping aside to let us through. Natalya and Gail were in there with scowls on their faces.

We took our seats across from my two former best friends, and Stephanie took a seat at the head of the table.

"Well you all know why we're here. Natalya, Gail, I am very disappointed in your actions last night. You went against company policy because of your own personal reasons. And out of the kindness of her heart, Maryse does not want me suspending either of you."

Both girls just shot daggers at me with their stares. Stephanie continued with her lecture, "and this is going to be worked into a storyline. Natalya, you made it clear you wanted the title back, so you are going to be the new number one contender."

"Thank you so much Stephanie. You don't know how much this means to me" Natalya said with a huge smile on her face.

"You better wipe that smile off your face you stupid bitch" Wade said, out of nowhere. Natalya did wipe that look off her face. It was replaced with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Don't talk to me like that Wade! I'm your girlfriend!"

"No you were my girlfriend. I don't want to date someone who would turn on their friend like that. Not to mention the fact that you wanted those girls to drug me. How could you?"

"Wade I never meant to hurt you" she said sadly. She turned to me next. "This is all your fault you know? If you could have just stopped being an annoying bitch, everything would be fine. Your life was fucking perfect with Randy, but all you ever did was complain."

"Shut the hell up Natalya. You could have just told me how you felt. You didn't have to go behind my back and hire two sluts to do your dirty work. And you" I turned my attention to Gail, who had remained silent the whole time, "I know the only reason you're doing this is because you're her lap dog."

"No Maryse, I was tired of your shit too. You were always complaining about something. You had the perfect life, the perfect boyfriend, and yet you still weren't happy. Someone needed to shut you up."

"Sounds like you two are jealous, naw mean" Heath said.

"Shut the fuck up you dumb red headed hick. This has nothing to do with you" Gail snapped at him.

"No Gail, you shut the fuck up." We were so concentrated on our conversation that none of us realized Daniel had come into the room.

"Daniel how nice of you to join us" Stephanie said, motioning for him to take a seat.

"Daniel what are you doing here?" Gail asked softly.

"Well that's not really any of your business now is it?"

"Daniel, baby, don't be like that" Gail cooed, trying to reach for his hand across the table. He snatched it away as soon as she touched it.

"I hope your fucking happy you stupid whore. Now our boyfriends hate us" Natalya spat out.

"NO! You two brought this on yourself. You are so jealous of her that you had to go and fuck up her life. Well karma is a bitch, and she bit you both in the ass." Justin hadn't spoken since we entered the room, but he wasn't holding back anymore. "Nobody has a fucking perfect life. She talked to you about things because she thought you were her best friends. You just stabbed her in the back because you two are jealous and insecure with yourselves."

Both girls just stared at Justin in disbelief, while I had the biggest smile on my face.

"Okay everyone needs to calm down" Stephanie spoke up finally. "I let you all speak your peace, now let's get down to business. Tonight we are going to have an eight person tag match, Justin, Heath, Maryse, and Melina vs. Natalya, Gail, Evan Borune and John Morisson. I've already contacted the rest of the guys. Wade you can hang out at ringside and do what you do. Oh and Natalya, you and your team are going to lose" Stephanie said, smirking at the third generation blonde.

"What that's ridiculous, how are you going to have those guys lose a match because of something I did? Just give me the title shot!"

"You better be lucky they even agreed to it. After what you two did last night, they were adamant at first. But when I told them it was the main event they changed their minds. Maryse you will have a singles match tomorrow instead. It will be against Tamina." Stephanie said.

"Got it, thanks Steph."

"Okay so you are all free to go. Please do not do anything unprofessional or there will be consequences."

We said our goodbyes to the former Women's champion, and Daniel, and the four of us made our way back to the locker room. We got ready for our upcoming match, and I was fortunate enough to have one of the hair and makeup girls come to the locker room to get me ready.

Our match wasn't until the end of the show, so we just hung out in the locker room. I was sitting on the couch listening to music until someone pulled one of my ear buds out. I was going to say something, but Justin jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to me.

"You ready for this match?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I never thought that our friendship would come to this. I mean we've been inseparable for the longest time, and now everything has suddenly changed."

"Don't worry babe, everything is going to be fine. It's their loss."

"I guess you're right. I just trusted them so much, and I don't trust just anyone. People have to gain my trust; otherwise they end up hurting me."

Justin brought his hand to my cheek and I realized he was wiping away a tear that I shed.

"You don't need to worry about that anymore. I'm going to make sure no one hurts you again" he said, bringing my face closer to his. He kissed me softly, before looking into my eyes. "I will never hurt you Maryse."

"You can't say you never will. Everyone ends up hurting me eventually. Even if it unintentionally."

"Don't talk like that. Think positive. I mean not everyone you have ever cared about has hurt you have they?"

"No but" I started to say before he brought a finger to my lips.

"Don't let what a few people did ruin all of your relationships" he said. He gave me one last kiss before going back to the guys. There was a knock at the door and I went to open it, finding the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix on the other side.

"Hey Beth, come on in" I said stepping out of the way so she could enter.

"Are the boys decent?" she asked. I nodded with a smile and she came in. "Hey guys" she said to the boys.

"Hey Beth" they said in unison before going to back to their conversation.

We both sat on the couch I was previously occupying.

"So how are you doing Frenchie?"

"Oh you know considering everything that's happened, I'm okay."

"I never expected that from Nattie. I mean I've known her since before WWE."

"Trust me Beth; I've heard that from several people." I continued to tell the former Women's champion about the meeting that we had with the girls.

"They were jealous of you? What kind of friends are they. Well you have the entire Divas locker room in your corner Frenchie!"

"Thanks Beth. And tell the other girls thanks too. I would have gone in there tonight but I didn't want to see Natalya and Gail."

"You don't have to explain to me. I completely understand. A few of the girls were upset that you didn't give them details."

"Tell you what, you can tell them everything I told you about the meeting. Everything that was said in there is all I know about the situation" I said, smiling at the Glamazon.

"Sure thing Ryse. I'll talk with you later" she said, giving me a hug before she left.

A few minutes later the production assistant came in and told us our match was up.

I put my coat on and grabbed my belt, and headed to the gorilla position with the boys. Natty and Gail were talking by the corner, John was talking to Melina and Evan was sitting on one of the production boxes.

"Ya'll ready for this?" Heath asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm ready" I said seriously. "Let's just act like professionals and do our jobs."

John, Evan, and Melina walked over to us, and like everyone else, told me how sorry they were about my former friend's actions. Luckily it was time for the match to start so I didn't have to tell them not to feel sorry.

Natalya, Gail, Evan, and John all went out first to a sea of cheers, while the boys, Melina, and I entered the arena to a sea of boos. Justin and Evan started things off and Evan gained momentum early on. Justin got the tag to Heath, who beat Evan down. Then Heath tagged me in and Gail came in. I got the upper hand on Gail right away. I hit her with my finisher for the win, leaving Natty looking pissed. We raised our hands in victory and Melina gave me a hug before we headed up the ramp and into the back.

"You just think you're so fucking special don't you?" I heard Natty yelling behind me.

I turned around to face my former friend. "No, but I am a winner, which is more than I can say about you."

"You stupid bitch! The only reason you've gotten a push in this company is because you were fucking one of the top guys for a few years. No one gives a shit about you."

"Natalya you need to back to fuck up right now" Melina said, standing beside me.

"No one asked you Melina. You're just a washed up has been who fucks every guy in the locker room" Gail yelled.

"Ladies let's just calm down right now and not do something you are going to regret" John said calmly next to his girlfriend.

"Stay the fuck out of this Morrison. Why don't you and your whore just mind your own damn business" Natalya continued to shout.

"What is your problem" Wade spat at his former girlfriend.

"Guys let's just forget about it" I said. I turned around and started to walk away.

"Oh no, don't walk away when I'm talking to you" Natty said, grabbing my arm and spinning me around.

"Let go of me" I said, before she pushed me back into the wall. Once my head hit the wall, everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><em>So I guess that is like a cliffhanger of sorts. Remember she did have that bump on the back of her head. The next chapter I think I'm going to try doing from different points of view. Stay tuned! <em>

_Reviews are awesome so please leave one :)_

_xoxo ViperDiva_


	13. Hero

So sorry that I haven't posted in forever! I hope this chapter makes up for it! For the first time I'm writing from different points of view! So read, enjoy, and thanks for sticking with the story which has apparently become twisted and no longer makes sense. Yes that's what someone said! Now read on :)

* * *

><p>Flashback from previous chapter:<p>

_"What is your problem" Wade spat at his former girlfriend._

_"Guys let's just forget about it" I said. I turned around and started to walk away._

_"Oh no, don't walk away when I'm talking to you" Natty said, grabbing my arm and spinning me around._

_"Let go of me" I said, before she pushed me back into the wall. Once my head hit the wall, everything faded to black._

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Hero<p>

Three Days Later

Justin's POV

It was so hard to just sit here and watch her. She hadn't woken up since we brought her to the hospital. Everyone had been in and out seeing her, but I was there everyday. I was there before visiting hours started, and I stayed till the kicked me out. I wanted to be here when she woke up. I still couldn't believe she suffered a concussion from when they attacked her. The medics said she was fine to compete, but it turns out she wasn't.

As I was sitting there, remembering the events of what happened a few days ago, I heard footsteps behind me. Turning around I saw Randy standing in the doorway. He hadn't been down to visit her until now which surprised me, but he was the World Heavyweight Champion, and he had a commitment to the company.

"How is she doing Justin?" he asked, coming into the room and taking the seat on the other side of her bed.

"She hasn't woken up in three days. She had a serious concussion because of the blow to the back of her head. And then when Natalya pushed her into the wall it made things worse."

I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. He and Maryse had been together for so long. They had a past and I understood that. But now was not the time for me to get jealous. We all had to get along for Maryse's sake. We all wanted her to pull through this.

"I should have been there. I still can't believe the girls did this to her. They were all so close" he said in a sad tone.

"We were all shocked. I still can't believe what they did to her, and how she ended up in here. I mean when she hit the wall she was out. It was a scary moment Randy. If it wasn't for everyone there holding Natalya back, I'm sure she would have hurt her more."

"Do you know what's happened to Natty and Gail?"

"Natty's been suspended. Nothing happened to Gail because she didn't actually attack Ryse, so there was nothing they could do."

"Damn it, they should have fired them both. After everything they did, hiring those twins to drug everyone, all to make her life a living hell."

"Vince actually came in to check on her yesterday. He told me they have to strip her of the title now, because they don't know when she'll be able to return to action. I know she's going to be crushed when she finds out" I said, looking back at Maryse's lifeless body and gripping her hand a little tighter then before.

"That's Vince, always doing what he has to for the company. Do you have any idea who they'll give the title to now?"

"I know that Maryse would have wanted it to go to one of her best friends, but since they really aren't her friends anymore I don't know. I suggested Melina, she helped after everything happened. Plus she and Ryse have always been very close."

"Good point. Well Justin I hate to chat and run, but I have to catch a flight. If anything changes with her, please call me" he said, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. He shook my hand, before he walked out.

"Maryse if you can here me, please pull through this" I said softly, before her doctor and nurse came in to check all her stats.

"Well it looks like she's doing better. The swelling in her head has gone down a lot. Now all we have to do is, wait for her to wake up" her doctor said to me.

"Dr. Adams, how much longer do you think it will be until she wakes up?"

"Justin I can't determine that. It's all up to Maryse now. She needs to be surrounded by friends and family, that's the most important thing. With them around, and talking to her, she has more a chance to pull through this" he said, before they walked out of the room.

Maryse's mom would have come down the first chance she got, but she would have to renew her passport which would have taken to long. I talked to Drew everyday who would then call her mother to let her know what was going on.

"Mr. Gabriel," I turned around to see Maryse's nurse standing behind me. She smiled softly before continuing, "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over."

"Thanks Maxine" I said, before leaning over and giving Maryse a kiss. "I'll be back first thing in the morning" I said to her, before heading out of the room.

* * *

><p>Wade's POV<p>

I had only been to see Maryse when they had her situated in the hospital. I really felt bad for her. She didn't deserve any of what was happening to her. I still couldn't believe that Natty would do that to her, not to mention lie to me. I still couldn't fathom the fact that she was going to have the twins drug me.

"Can I get you another drink sir" the bartender asked me.

"Yeah another beer will be fine thanks" I said. I had been sitting here for three hours already. I couldn't go back to my house, I was too depressed. I kept wondering if Natty ever really loved me.

"Why so glum, chum?" I heard a distinct British accent ask me. I turned to see Layla had joined me at the bar. As far as Divas went, she was my closest friend next to Maryse. That was something my former girlfriend never really liked.

"Lay, I didn't know you came here? Besides I thought you would be in Miami since your supposed to be injured" I said, making air quotes around the last word.

"I was going to go home, but then I heard about what happened to Maryse. I was traveling with Cody, but I figured I had to stay to see that she was okay."

"Ahh, I haven't been to see her since it happened. I should though, I feel terrible about it."

"Wade, don't blame yourself, it's not your fault Natty and Gail did what they did" she said, before she ordered a drink. "Have you talked to her since everything happened?"

"Nope, and I don't care too. She was suspended and apparently she went back to Canada for a bit" I said.

"I'm sorry Wade, you didn't deserve any of this, and neither did Maryse" Layla said, taking a sip of her beer. She looked different, like she was sad.

Its okay Lay. Is everything alright with you? You're not your usual chipper self."

She took another sip of her beer before she answered, "It's nothing really."

"Oh come on Lay, we've been friends for a long time. You can tell me if something is bothering you. Did Cody do something?" I knew that it must have been Cody, because at the mention of his name she started crying. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her as she cried into my chest. "Shh it's going to be okay my little English muffin."

I had her in a fit of giggles after I said that. "Wade you haven't called me that in ages" she said in between laughs.

"Well I hate to see you cry. You are much too beautiful for that" I said, taking my seat next to her again. "So you want to tell me what happened?"

"It's nothing important really" she said, wiping her eyes and taking another, much longer, sip of her drink.

"If it's not anything you wouldn't be crying about it. You know you can tell me anything Lay."

"I know, it's just all this Natty drama. I don't want you to worry about my drama."

"You should know better then anyone, that I always put my friends before myself. Well outside of the ring at least" I said with a smirk.

"That's so true" she said, flashing me a smile. Not a moment later though, her face turned serious again. "Well you know Maxine has been touring with Smackdown for a few weeks right?" I nodded at her question and she continued, "Well turns out she's been doing more then just touring with Smackdown, she's been touring herself all over my boyfriend."

"Oh I'm going to kick his ass. How the hell could he do that to you? I knew I didn't trust that stupid little troll. How did you find out he was cheating?" I was in full anger mode now. No one disrespected my friends. She stayed quite for a moment, "Lay tell me how you found out."

"I walked in on them last night. Then I got into it with her and ended up giving her a black eye" I had to smile at the thought of Layla beating someone up. She continued on, "Cody had the audacity to pull me off of her. Then he told me that we were through, he wanted a real woman."

"Well where are you staying now?"

"I stayed with Kaitlyn and AJ last night, but that didn't work out to well. Trent and Heath were in there the whole night. I'm just going to see if I can catch a red eye home."

"You will do no such thing. You can stay with me, and don't worry the room has two beds" I had to add on the last part when I saw her eyes widen.

"Wade I don't want to impose on you like that" she said, finishing her beer and ordering another.

"You wouldn't be imposing; you're one of my best friends. We can watch a movie or something, just like old times."

I could tell that she was thinking about it. "Fine I'll do it, but just for tonight. I'm going to leave first thing tomorrow."

"Oh come on Lay. What are you going to do at home? I can see it now, you sitting on the couch with a gallon of ice cream and a chick flick, crying your eyes out over an idiot who didn't deserve you in the first place." I ordered another beer, as studied her closely. I could tell that she was contemplating her next move.

Layla had been so in love with Cody. They had been dating for almost two years, and all she ever talked about was their future. I made a mental note to give Cody a piece of my mind next time I saw him.

"So what do you say Lay? Are you going to come to Oregon with me for the weekend house shows? We can hang out like we used to before our ex.'s come around."

"Fine, you've talked me into it. I guess being home by myself would be depressing." She grabbed her drink and held it up to me, "Here is to best friends who never let you down" she said before we clinked glasses.

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

Since I had a few days off until the weekend house shows began I figured I would head home to L.A. and get some things for Maryse in case she woke up while I was gone. Kelly decided to take off early to travel with some of the girls, but she told me to call her with updates. I checked on everything at the house and packed some things and headed right back to Washington.

I headed back to the hotel that Justin and I had been staying at to drop my things off, and then I headed straight to the hospital. Justin was already there when I arrived, and he looked like he hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep.

"Hey man did you even go back to the hotel last night?" I asked, startling the South African out of the daze he was in.

"I left when the kicked me out, but I haven't been able to get any sleep. I'm too worried about her."

"You really care about her, don't you?" He glared at me when I asked him that, so I was quick to make up for it. "I just meant, you haven't been dating that long, but I can tell that you really care for her."

His demeanor changed once I finished my statement. "Honestly Drew, I think I'm in love with her. I mean, I've never met anyone more perfect in my life."

"Yeah that's Ryse alright. She's always worrying about everyone else. She should have just had Natty and Gail suspended when she had the chance, but she didn't want to ruin their careers. That's why she never told anyone abut Randy almost hurting her" I said, moving to sit across from Justin.

I looked down at my best friend and thought about everything we had been through together. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I took her hand in mine and brought it to my lips.

"Come back to us princess. I need my best friend back" I said, and it was barely a whisper.

Justin and I were just sitting their in silence, watching her for a few hours. A few minutes after her nurse came in and injected medication into her IV, she started moaning softly, but painfully. Justin and I looked up at each other worried.

"Drew this is the first time she has moved since she's been here. I should go get her doctor" Justin said, a bit panicked.

"No man stay here, I'll go get the doctor." I got up and went to the nurse's station and told them what happened and the doctor was at her room in seconds.

"I'm going to need you two to step outside for a moment" Dr. Adams said. We both did as we were told and waited impatiently outside the closed door. There wasn't much noise coming from within, so we weren't sure what was going on. We waited several more minutes, and the doctor finally came out of the room.

"Doc what's going on? Is she okay? What happened?" Justin asked eagerly beside me.

"She's fine, and she wants to see both of you right away. Now she did just wake up, so everything may be a bit overwhelming to her. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on her again and run some tests, but right now everything seems fine."

As the doctor was walking away, Justin and I both went into her room. Maryse looked so tired even though she had been out of it for several days. A smile appeared on her face once she saw us.

"There's my princess. How are you feeling" I said, taking a seat next to her once again.

"Well aside from the major headache I have, I'm feeling okay" she said softly. "How long have I been out for?"

"Just three days" Justin responded.

"Just three days! But I had a title defense on Smackdown! I guess I'll just have a rematch when I'm out of here. I wanted to defend my title too" she said, getting a little upset.

"Ryse you need to stay calm, the doctor doesn't want you getting worked up. It won't be good for your health" Justin said, taking hold of her hand. He looked up at me with a worried look on his face, and Maryse caught it.

"Jus what is that look for? Is there something you aren't telling me? Is there something wrong with me?" I could tell she was starting to panic, I could see the fear in her eyes.

"No, your fine princess, the doctor said you were doing great." I didn't have the heart to tell her about losing her title. Her job meant the world to her, and the title she carried was so important to her.

"Well there is something going on and if you don't tell me what it is, I'm going to have you both thrown out of my room."

Justin looked over at me with a questioning look in his eyes, and I simply nodded in return.

"About Smackdown, they actually announced that you were being stripped of the title due to an injury, and they didn't know when you would be back. They are going to have a huge Divas Battle Royal at Money in the Bank. They were talking about either Melina or Kelly winning the belt."

She looked empty inside. Everything she had worked so hard for was just taken away from her in an instant. I could tell she was about to cry, and that's exactly what happened moments later.

Justin seemed to ease her pain with his words. She stopped crying a few minutes later, but continued to sit in silence.

"Princess, I've got to get going, but I promise I'll be back tomorrow. I'm glad you're doing better" I said, kissing her lightly on the forehead, before heading out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Maryse's POV<p>

I couldn't believe that I was actually lying in a hospital bed, and that I had been unconscious for three days. Then to wake up and find that the title I had worked so hard for was suddenly taken from me. I knew this whole mess was my fault. If I would have just had Nattty and Gail suspended, none of this would have happened. I knew that so many people had come to see me over the past few days; it was evident by all the flowers in the room. Knowing that I had my friend's support meant the world to me.

Justin seemed to be my biggest supporter of all. He would stay with me all through the day until he was kicked out. He even brought me some real food so I didn't have to constantly eat the hospital nastiness.

"Hey Justin, thanks so much for everything these past few days. I'm sorry you missed work for me" I said softly.

He stared at me with those sexy hazel-green eyes of his. "Ryse, I asked for the time off. I couldn't go on the road and leave you hear alone. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did that?"

"Well thank you, it really means a lot to me" I said, smiling at him. "When was the last time you slept? No offense, but you look like crap" I said, giggling.

"Oh thanks, no offense taken" he said, smirking at me. "But I haven't been able to sleep. When I go back to the hotel all I can think about is how you are holding up in here."

"Well you need to rest just as much as I do" I said, scooting over a bit in the bed. I patted to the spot next to me, inviting the sexy South African to join me.

"Ryse I'm fine. I don't need to rest."

"Justin Gabriel if you do not get into this bed right now I'll make sure your visiting hours end right now" I said. My tone of voice and threat must have done the trick, because he was climbing in the bed with me a moment later.

"You always get your way don't you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"You should know that by now Justin" I said with a smirk. I buried my head in his chest and was asleep moments later. Unfortunately my peaceful slumber didn't last long.

"Dr. Adam's, is everything okay?" I asked with a look of concern on my face. I noticed that Justin had moved out of the bed and back into the chair next to me.

"No nothing is wrong" he told me happily. "Everything is good. The swelling from the concussion has reduced heavily, and we will be releasing you on Saturday. You'll be fine to fly home too."

"Thanks so much for everything doc. You've really been a lifesaver" I said. I couldn't contain the smile on my face. I was finally going to go home to my big, comfortable bed.

"You will have to be out of action for a few weeks. I've sent all your scans and tests to your doctor in L.A. Go see her in a few weeks, and she'll let you know when you can go back to work."

"Okay I'll do that. Again thank you so much Dr. Adam's."

He left the room moments later and Justin had a huge smile on his face. "This is great Ryse. You can finally go home and relax, and I'll be there with you."

"But Justin, I don't want you missing anymore work than you already have."

He put up a hand to stop me. "Vince said it was okay, so don't worry about how much work I'm missing. Besides it's just Smackdown, and a house show or two."

"Well there is no arguing with you is there Mr. Gabriel?" I asked, before he leaned over and kissed me. This was a different kiss than the ones he had been giving me the past few days. This was more passionate, like we used to have before I ended up here. I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me.

His tongue caressed my lips, and I parted them willingly, allowing his tongue to dance with mine. This continued for several minutes until we needed to come up for air. I saw the lust emanating from his eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"You know Justin, we can't really do anything in the hospital" I smirked, as he licked his lips. I still had my arms wrapped around his neck, so I pulled him closer to me so I could whisper in his ear. "Just wait till we get home" I said seductively.

"I'll hold you to that Ms. Ouellet" he said, the smirk still gracing his features. Nurse Maxine came in the next moment, and I knew what she was here for.

"Oh come on does he have to go" I asked, pouting.

"I'm sorry Maryse, but its hospital policy. You know I would let him stay if I could, but I can't. I'm sorry" she said, and I could tell she really was sorry.

"Fine I'll go" Justin said, sounding a little sad. I just smiled at him before kissing him softly.

"I'll see you first thing in the morning so don't worry" I said. He kissed me once more before heading out the door.

Maxine checked all my vitals, before giving me some medication to help me sleep. I was out within minutes, having nothing but sweet dreams.

* * *

><p>So Maryse is awake and doing well. Next chapter she will be going home, but don't forget who lives next door to her. I won't leave you hanging long for chapter 14, promise! Reviews are awesome so please send some my way :)<p>

xoxo ViperDiva


	14. Justice

_So I know I told you all I would have this chapter up a month ago. Truth is this spark plug lost her spark for a minute. But one day I was hit with an idea and I went with it. I'm going to continue with the story, as I have a bunch of new ideas. I'm probably going to branch out and write about the other couples too. But I'm still sticking to the core of the story. Thanks for being so patient..this chapter is defiantly the longest I've written, so I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Justice<em><br>_

_Maryse__'s POV_

A few months later…

Since coming home from the hospital, a lot of things had changed, not just in my life, but in the lives of everyone around me. Upon my arrival home, I found that Gail and Natalya had put their house up for sale, and moved back to Canada. Natalya was back with Tyson. We all later found out that Natalya and Tyson never actually broke up to begin with, and that the whole thing with Wade was just a game. Gail ended up leaving the company because she felt she wasn't being used properly as a competitor. Daniel was focusing on his career, even winning the Smackdown Money in the Bank match. He and Wade were currently in a storyline feud. Speaking of the Brit, he and Layla had been rather close as of late. Although they deny anything is going on, I know better.

Drew and Kelly were still together and happy as ever. They were even living together in Florida now. Melina won the Divas championship as planed after I was stripped of it, but lost it shortly after to Kelly. Melina was released a few weeks later which was a major blow to the Divas division. Randy was the happiest I had seen him in a long time. He was in the running for the World Heavyweight Championship, feuding with Christian, and he was dating his former girlfriend and newly returned Diva, Stacy Keibler. The Corre was officially over and Justin and Heath were conquering singles action. Speaking of the sexy South African, he was now living in L.A. with me, and we couldn't be happier. More importantly, I was scheduled to make my return at SummerSlam. Since Triple H was the new head honcho, I had been talking with him non stop about a way to make my return, and after numerous meetings and phone conversations we finally decided what we wanted to do.

While I had been sitting home patiently waiting for my return to action, I watched the Divas championship change hands several times. Melina won a Diva battle royal to win the butterfly belt. Then at the viewer's choice Raw after Money in the Bank, Kelly was chosen by the fans to take on Melina, where she captured her first title in her career. Shortly after that Beth and Natalya turned heel and started reeking havoc on the Divas division. Beth wasn't too thrilled to be working with Nattie after everything that went down, but she had to do what she had to do for the storyline, which I was about to become a part of.

SummerSlam Axxess was always an amazing time for me. I enjoyed meeting all of the fans and being able to talk and interact with them. So many of them were wondering when I would be making my return to the ring and it was so hard not to be able to tell them. As I was walking up to the arena Sunday night, a sudden energy took over me that I hadn't felt in months.

"You okay Ryse" Justin asked when I suddenly stopped outside the entrance to the arena.

I fixed my hair, before turning to him and smiling. "Justin you know how excited I am to get back in their tonight. And the fact that no one knows yet, it makes it even more exciting."

He smiled at me, before grabbing my hand and walking into the Staples Center. Hunter allowed us to share a locker room for the evening because he wanted to make my return as discreet as possible. Since I had been traveling with Justin the past couple of weeks, he had been getting his own locker room so I could stay there while he had matches. So sharing a locker room tonight, no one would think anything of it. Justin was scheduled for a dark match with Tyson Kidd before the live airing of the pay per view, which he started getting ready for right away. I was going through my suitcase, deciding which outfit I wanted to wear for the night, when I felt his arms wrap around my midsection. I turned myself around to face him, and draped my arms around his neck.

"You know, you should wear the green and black outfit, I think it's the sexiest" Justin said, before planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"I was thinking the same thing. I hope they like the new attire I've got" I said. I wanted to look my best on my return, and because it was the second largest pay per view of the year.

There was a knock at the door and the stage hand told Justin that it was time for his match. I wished him luck and kissed him deeply before he walked out. I turned back to my suit case and pulled out the ring attire I decided on. I was getting ready to change when I heard a knock at the door. I made sure to hide my ring attire before opening the door. Kelly and Beth stood before me with smiles on their faces from ear to ear.

"Well, well. Look who finally decided to have us for a visit" Beth said, giving me a hug. Kelly followed in suit, and I let both girls into the locker room and they took a seat on the couch.

"Well make yourselves at home" I said sarcastically, before sitting on the arm of the couch. "I have something really big to tell you guys, but you can't breathe a word of this to anyone. Got it?" Both girls nodded their heads, and had the most curious looks on their faces. I started to tell them the plan for the night, and they couldn't be happier. "So now, if you don't mind, I really should get ready for this" I said, hugging both girls and ushering them back out into the hall.

Because everything was being kept quite, I was doing my own hair and makeup. That was no problem though, because I always had everything done to perfection. I was just starting to change when I heard the door open behind me, which scared me to death. I turned around to see Justin standing in front of me with a huge smile on his face.

"You really should lock the door if you're going to be changing you know. Not that I mind walking in on you topless." He moved even closer to me, taking me in his arms. "Nope I don't mind this at all" he said, pulling me even closer into him.

I knew I had a match to get ready for, but my body had other ideas, as did his. He was moving us back, and I finally felt the back of my legs hit the couch. I moved myself slowly on to the couch and Justin crawled on top of me. He slowly moved his hands up my body, to my face, sending shivers through my entire body. Before I knew it, our lips crashed together and our tongues were fighting for dominance. I slowly moved my hands from his back to his abs, and slowly down to the hem of his trunks, where I could feel his member wanting to break free. I broke our kiss and smiled up at the sexy South African.

"Jus I really should be getting ready for my match" I said with a smirk, before I moved my hand over his trunks to the rock hard bulge. I slowly started kneading at it earning several moans from him. After a minute I stopped, which didn't please my boyfriend one bit.

"Why are you always such a tease Ryse" Justin said, catching his breath.

"Oh you know me, I always love to mess with you" I said, before pulling his head to mine, and capturing his lips in another passionate kiss. He moved his hands down to hem of my panties, which were the only form of clothing I had on. I felt him smile into our kiss as he slid them down my legs, slowly moving his hand back up to my hot, wet center. Without warning I felt him slip two fingers into my core. To get back at me from movements before, he was moving his fingers in and out at a very slow pace. I started to move my hips into him, before he pulled his fingers out of me and broke our kiss.

"Now now Maryse, someone is being a little impatient isn't she?"

"Just take your fucking pants off and get inside me you tease" I said, very demanding.

"You should have thought about that before you started teasing me earlier" he said, rubbing the palm of his hand over my center. He took my lips in his once more and I immediately went to work at ridding him of his trunks. They were off in no time, and I quickly went to work at guiding his long, hard, length into my burning center. Once he was inside me I couldn't stop the moans from coming. The way he moved in and out of me with such speed and agility was unreal. While his hands were groping at my breasts, my hands were digging into his back. I wrapped my legs around him, and he pulled us up, as he continued driving his length into me. Moving us into a different position was all it took for me to come undone. Holding in the scream that was waiting to escape my lips was not an easy task, but I managed. Control was defiantly one thing Jusitn didn't have, and it was apparent when he released himself inside of me moments later.

"Fuck Maryse" he screamed, falling back onto the couch and pulling me on top of him. We lay like that for a few minutes before we heard a knock at the door.

"Justin is everything alright in there" we heard Wade ask through the door. I moved off of Justin, grabbed my clothes, and ran into the shower area to get ready for my upcoming match.

_Justin__'s POV_

I watched Maryse run into the shower area, and I quickly put on my gym shorts before opening the door. I watched as my best friend looked curiously at me, and then around the room. A smirk slowly started to form on his lips as he set his eyes on something behind me. I turned around to see Maryse's lingerie and my ring gear scattered all over the room.

"You know if you're going to do that here, you really should keep your voice down. You wouldn't want people to get the wrong impression now would you?" Wade asked before laughing.

"Shut up Wade, and don't tell anyone" I said, very embarrassed.

"Don't worry Jus, I'm not going to tell anyone. Technically I don't need to tell anyone. Half the locker room heard you scream. I'm sure everyone knows what you two were up to. Why don't you save it for the hotel next time?"

"Don't you have a match you should be getting ready for?"

"Yeah I do, but I would much rather stay here and poke fun at you my friend."

"Wade, stop being such a douche" I heard Maryse say behind me. Wade covered his eyes and started laughing. I turned around to see Maryse standing there in her towel with her hands on her hips. She walked towards me and smiled, before pushing Wade out of the doorway and shutting the door in his face.

"Well I like how you get things done" I said before taking her in my arms.

"Yeah yeah" she said, moving out of my hold. "I have a match to get ready for, and as much as I would like a repeat of what we did, we won't be doing that here, ever again." I didn't realize she brought her clothes back out with her till she started changing. She was literally a work of art that I couldn't stop staring at.

"What did I tell you earlier about changing in front of me" I said as she slid her panties up her long, slender legs.

"And what did I tell you about control?" she asked, throwing a smirk my way before she fastened her bra. "By the way" she said, turning around to face me, "how to my boobs look in this?"

The lust that was inside me was becoming even more uncontrollable by the second, and knowing that I couldn't be satisfied till after her match, I had to make it stop or I was going to lose it. "I'm going to take a shower and a very cold one at that" I said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. I dashed for the shower and turned it on as cold as it would go. I stood under the icy cold water until it was unbearable to handle. I washed up before retuning to the locker room and getting dressed. I turned on the monitor and watched the Divas match that was taking place.

_No one's POV_

Beth had Kelly set up for the GlamSlam, in what many thought would be the end of the match. Kelly however made a quick reversal and rolled Beth up to retain her title. Unfortunately the Divas champ had little time to celebrate as Natalya was in attack mode. She was setting Kelly up for the sharpshooter, with Beth watching on from ringside.

Music that was all to familiar to the WWE universe started blaring through the arena, as the returning French Canadian ran down to the ring. Natalya dropped Kelly and went after Maryse as soon as she hit the ring. Unfortunately for third generation Diva, Maryse was ready for her, and hit her with the French TKO. Beth snuck into the ring, but Kelly rammed her, and both ended up on the outside of the ring. Maryse picked Natalya up and hit her with the French Kiss. As she looked down at her former friend lying lifeless on the mat, her music blared through the arena once more and she did her signature hair flip and hand pose that everyone loved. She left the ring and walked up the ramp, raising Kelly's hand in the air, while an angered Beth got into the ring to check on her friend.

Back stage both Divas were met by Todd Grisham and a camera man who were all set for an interview.

"Kelly congratulations on retaining your Divas Championship. You just defeated one of the most powerful Divas in the WWE. How are you feeling right now?"

"You know Todd, I gave my all to this match. I know that I had a lot of doubters out there, including the two Divas out there. But I proved to everyone that I'm not some underdog bimbo, but a true champion. And I'm not letting this baby go anytime soon" she said, laying her hand on the butterfly belt.

Todd turned to Maryse next. "And Maryse, you shocked the entire WWE universe by making your return tonight. We haven't seen you since you were in the Corre, and attacked by Natalya and Gail. How do you feel being back?"

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Maryse turned and smiled at the announcer. "I am extremely happy to be back. I've been sitting at home the past few months watching Raw and Smackdown. I watched the demise of the Corre, but more importantly, I was watching what was happening in the Divas division, and didn't like what I was seeing. Beth and Natalya can't just go around bullying anyone they please. So I came back tonight and made a statement."

"Thank you both for your time" Todd said, smiling at the two blondes.

"No thank you Todd" Maryse said, before turning and looking directly at the camera. "Beth and Natalya you better watch out, because the Sexiest of Sexy is back, and I will get my revenge." With that Kelly and Maryse walked off.

_Maryse's POV _

"I'm so glad you're back Maryse" Kelly said, hugging me as we walked down the hall to the Divas locker room. I had to see the other Divas now that I was officially back. Once we arrived at the locker room, Kelly opened the door, and I was bombarded by all the girls in the back. Once I finally made my way into the room they all started asking me about everything I had been up to and how I was feeling. Beth came in a few minutes later and gave me a huge hug. Natalya was nowhere to be found, but I later found out she had been sharing a locker room with Tyson. Apparently since she attacked me she had been very hostile to all the other girls as well.

After chatting with the girls for a bit I decided to head on back to the locker room to get ready for the SummerSlam after party. I was walking down the hall when I heard someone behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Natalya and Tyson.

"Well look who is back. It's the head blonde bimbo. Have a nice reunion with the girls?" Natalya asked with a scowl on her face.

"As a matter of fact I did have a nice reunion. How's your neck? Didn't hit you to hard with my TKO did I?"

"Don't talk to her like that Maryse. You know damn well that she could beat you any day of the week" Tyson piped up next to his girlfriend.

"Oh is that right? You mean like Justin beat you in your dark match tonight and in your match on NXT last week. Oh and don't forget that episode of Superstars a few weeks ago. He beat you then too" I finished, my signature smirk gracing my features.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that you stupid slut. Face it Maryse, you'll never be anything in this business. You'll never be me."

"Oh yes. Because being like you is my goal in life. Please Natalya, you're the most hated girl here right now. Why don't you go back to the hole you crawled out of?"

"Listen bitch, you better stop talking to her like that before I…." Tyson stopped suddenly, staring at something behind me.

"Why don't you to leave her alone and go shack up like you've been doing for months." I felt a strong hand settle on my shoulder, and looked up to see Wade standing beside me. Natalya and Tyson walked off in the other direction, whispering under their breath. I turned towards my British friend and gave him a hug.

"Well it's nice to see you back Maryse" Wade said, retuning my hug.

"Yeah and it's nice to see you jerk. Where have you been? You haven't come to visit me in weeks, shoot you haven't even called to check up on me" I said, looking up at him and faking a pout.

We started walking back to the locker room, and Wade spoke again. "You know that I felt like shit for what happened to you. I mean I thought it was my fault or something because she was my girlfriend. Come to find out we were never really a couple I guess. But that's beside the point. I should have called, but….."

"But you were to busy moving on with the girl you should have been with all along" I said, finishing his sentence. "Speaking of, how's Lay doing?"

"Did you just say the girl I should have been with all along?" Wade shot a curious glance my way.

"Yes that's what I said. Sure Natalya was my best friend, but I always thought you and Lay were perfect for each other. And no, it wasn't just because of the accents either. I saw the way you two would look at each other, and the way you would light up when you talked to her, even when you were with Nattie."

Justin walked out of the locker room and saw Wade and me talking so he walked over to where we were standing.

"Hey Ryse, great job tonight" he said. He put his arm around me and looked between the Brit and myself. "So what are you two chatting about?"

"Oh just about how he and Lay belonged together" I said, smiling up at Justin.

"Yeah man, Heath and I had a bet going on about when you two were going to finally shack up" he said, laughing and earning a death glare from Wade and myself.

"We aren't shacking up Gabriel. We're just friend who happen to be spending a lot of time together. I'm also helping her through her recovery."

"Wade, you don't have to pretend with us. We've know you for a long time. I mean look? You have a huge smile on your face just talking about her. Is she coming to the after party?"

"Yeah she is coming, with me. But it's not a date"

"If you say so, man. But we'll be watching you; Mr. 'she's just a friend.'"

"Let's stop picking on him Jus. Besides I have to get ready for the party now" I said stubbornly. "Wade thanks for coming to my rescue again. You're the best" I said, giving him a hug, and then leaving the two boys to talk.

Once I was finished with my shower, hair, and makeup, I picked out my new black dress I bought specifically for the party. I paired it with my newest pair of Louboutins. Black ankle boots with little spikes on them. I walked out of the bathroom all dolled up and saw Justin practically drooling. I walked over to him playfully, put my finger under his chin and pushed it up.

"You know, drooling really isn't sexy Justin" I said smirking. "So let me ask you, how do I look?" I did a little spin for him before facing him once more.

"You look sexy as hell. But you always look sexy Ryse" he said with a smile. I walked up to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Are you ready to go? Because I am ready to party" I said, grabbing my suitcase.

"Before we go, I need to ask you something. Why didn't you tell me about what happened with Nattie and Tyson? I don't trust them Maryse. I mean she already hurt you once, and he's just scum. I just don't want you getting hurt." I could hear the concern in his voice, and could see it on his face. I put my things down and walked over to him once more. I put my arms around him and held him close.

"Justin I was going to tell you. But honestly I wasn't worried. One more screw up from her and she's out. I know that she wouldn't risk her career over something so stupid. And as for Tyson, well I could take him any day of the week."

"I'm sure you could. I guess I'm just paranoid about it. I love you so much, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"And nothing bad will happen. I promise." I smirked at him before giving him another kiss. This one was deeper then the last one, so I pulled away. "Can we please go to the party now?"

"Yeah yeah let's go" he said, grabbing his suitcase. We headed to the door and he grabbed mine as well. Once we reached the car, we caught a glimpse of two people a few rows away. Looking closer I realized it was Wade and Layla, wrapped in each others arms. I poked Justin, who saw the couple.

"I knew they were together. Wade is a big liar" Justin whispered.

"They are just hugging, so maybe they are just friends."

"I like my idea better babe" Justin said, before walking off to the other side of the car. Once we were both inside we spoke in our normal voices again. "What do you say we put him on the spot?"

"Justin please don't do anything stupid" I said, rolling my eyes at him. Justin could be very immature when he wanted to.

"Oh it's not super stupid" he said, starting the car and rolling down his window. As we were driving past the couple Justin yelled "get you some Wade." He rolled up the window and drove off. I turned to see Layla laughing and Wade rolling his eyes.

"Real mature babe" I said.

"Oh you know me, I'm so mature" he said.

We pulled up to the club in no time. There was a red carpet set up out front and there were photographers everywhere. We got out of the car and made the walk to the main entrance. We both stopped several times to take pictures and do interviews. After about five minutes we were in the club surrounded by superstars, divas, and their significant others.

"Well look who came back" I heard a Scottish voice yell over the music. I turned to see Drew and Kelly standing hand in hand. I walked over and hugged my best friend.

"Hey there stranger, how've you been?"

"I've been great" Drew said. He had a huge smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around Kelly. He looked the happiest I had seen him in a long time, and he deserved it.

The four of us found a table in the back of the club, close to the dance floor. We ordered drinks and talked about things. We were joined later by Heath, Kaitlyn, Wade, and Layla. They could deny it all they wanted to, but the Brits looked very happy together. Both had gone through messy breakups recently and deserved some happiness.

I was having such a good time being around my friends and the people I cared about. It felt like I was home again. We had drinks and danced the night away. It was the perfect ending to one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

><p><em>Well I hope you liked the chapter...like I said I'm going to start writing about the other couples to, but keeping my main focus on Maryse and Justin. Thanks again for sticking with this crazy cluttered story! As always reviews are welcome, and encouraged! <em>

_xoxo ViperDiva_


	15. Secrets

I'm am so sorry for not writing this sooner...I had a sever case of writers block. But then I was inspired! So here is chapter 15, and it's pretty long. It's also introducing new characters and couples. It's also from multiple points of view. I'm also probably going to be changing the story title soon. Getting Over Him has nothing to do with where the story is now. If you have any ideas..throw them my way. Just a side note, time has past since the last chapter. Beth beat Kelly for the Divas championship at Hell in a Cell, setting up for what happens in the first part of this chapter. Enjoy chapter 15!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Secrets<p>

Maryse POV

"Now I know all of you ladies, as well as the WWE universe, are wondering why I called you all down to the ring tonight" Stephanie said, eying us all carefully.

When we heard that Stephanie wanted to see all of the Divas in the ring tonight, we didn't' know what to expect. She said it had something to do with the division, but we weren't sure what. Even Ivelisse and Naomi, who had yet to debut, were out in the ring. Also in the ring were two podiums with velvet covering over them.

"Now since my husband has taken over as COO for the WWE, I know his priorities haven't been with the Divas division as much as I believe they should be. That is why I'm out here tonight. You see that little article that popped up on a few weeks ago was all my doing. I wanted to get you girls fired up about something" she had a smile on her face while all of us had confused looks upon ours.

"I called you all out here to announce a new change to the Divas division. Something that is long overdue, in my opinion. First thing is Beth. You will be defending your Divas Championship and Vengeance in a few weeks. You'll be taking on Kelly, who wants to evoke her rematch clause. But Kelly isn't the only Diva who deserves a rematch for the Divas title. Eve never got her title rematch when she lost to Brie a few months ago. So at Vengeance it will be a triple threat match for the Divas Championship in an extreme rules match.

The whole arena broke out into Beth chants, while the rest of the Divas and I stood shocked by the announcement. Kelly had a mortified look on her face. The Divas hadn't had an extreme rules match in a long time, and to have three Divas involved was going to be something to see.

"Quite down everyone, I have more big news. Now I know that the Divas championship has been defended amongst the Raw Divas in recent months, but again that is about to change. First off, I never wanted the whole Diva/Women's title unification crap. I mean with both titles, you girls got equal shots. So here is my first surprise of the night" Stephanie walked over to one of the podiums and lifted up the velvet covering. Underneath was the Women's championship belt, looking shiny and brand new. Smiles crossed the faces of all of us inside the ring. A Diva on the blue brand hadn't held a title since Layla and Michelle unified the belts at Night of Champions 2010. They weren't getting the shot they deserved.

"Don't worry the surprises aren't over yet ladies. Tonight we'll be having a tournament, and the final two Divas in the tournament will go on to Vengeance to battle it out for the Women's championship in a Lumberjill match."

Two Divas matches at one pay-per-view was also something that hadn't been seen in a long time. Things were getting better and better.

"So now that you know what's on table number one, I'm sure you're dying to see what's on table number two" Stephanie said, earning nods from all of us. "Well here you go" and she lifted up the second covering. Upon this podium were two titles, similar to the Women's championship. "These titles are the new Divas Tag Team Championship belts. Unlike the Divas and Women's championship belts, the tag team titles will be defended on both shows. We will also be having a tournament, and the final two teams will go on to Survivor Series in November, to face off."

"One final piece of information before I let you all go. For months there has been no order in this division. First Maryse gets attacked, landing her in the hospital and forcing her to hand over the title. Then Brie and Nikki cheat to win most of their matches. Maxine attacks A.J. on NXT. Beth and Natalya wreak havoc on everyone. Not to mention last week Kelly, you attacked Beth and got yourself disqualified. Well no more. I am here to restore order to this division. Allow me to introduce you to the new co-general managers of the Divas division."

Then, that all too familiar music blasted through the arena and everyone in the arena stood on their feet. "Oh it's time to rock and roll, this time I'm in control" and out came the seven time Women's Champion, Trish Sratus.

"Wonder who number two is going to be?" I heard Nikki whisper to Brie.

"Now ladies I'm sure you're all probably shocked to see me. Well you should be. And please allow me to introduce you to the woman who is going to be helping me" she waved her hand towards the entrance.

Another theme song that was all too familiar to the WWE universe sounded throughout the arena. She came out with the same high octane energy and fiery red hair.

We all stood speechless in the ring. Two of the greatest Women's champions of all time were back in the WWE and were going to be the new heads of the Divas division. The two women embraced the cheers of the crowed for a bit, before heading backstage once again.

As the cameramen cut to commercial we all made our way out of the ring and to the back.

"I can't believe all that just happened" I said, walking into the locker room. I made my way over to the couch and fell onto it.

"Well this is going to be a great opportunity for you babe. You've never held the Women's championship before. Or you could team up with one of the other girls and become tag champs" Justin said, taking a seat next to me.

"I don't want to be tag champs!"

"Hey what's wrong with being a tag champ? I happen to recall you dating a 3 time tag champ."

"Well you don't' count."

"Hey that hurt" he said, making a pouty face. "Look as long as you're champion, isn't that all that matters?"

"I guess you're right, but who would I team with? I mean all the girls are pretty much set with teams."

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure Trish and Lita will take care of everything" he said, kissing me softly on the forehead.

"But I do worry. I mean I don't want her pairing me with someone who can't wrestle, and trust me; there are a few girls who can't wrestle. And I just want to win again, to be relevant like I used to be."

"Hey don't say that. You are relevant."

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend. I mean seriously!"

"Maryse, I love you, but sometimes you can be a major pain in the ass."

"Justin Gabriel you take that back right now, that was the meanest thing I" but I was cut off before I could finish. Justin crashed his lips upon mine. It was a heated, passionate kiss that made me forget about the argument we almost started. Immediately our hands were exploring each others well known bodies, entangling our hands in each others hair, deepening the kiss with each passing second.

"Look I don't mean to intrude, but we have a match to get to" a familiar British accent rang through the room.

Justin and I broke apart immediately, turning to see Wade and Layla standing in the doorway, both with sinister smirks on their faces.

"Wade, closed door means knock" Justin said, bitterly.

"Oh come on, don't be mad at Wade. Besides that's what hotel rooms are for" Layla said, giggling.

"It's our locker room, so we can do whatever we want in it" I said. I turned to Justin, who was still glaring at the Brits. "Well I guess you do have to go for your match" I said, pushing him back into the couch for one last, lust filled kiss. We broke apart moments later and Justin had a smirk on his face.

"Well I hate to have to leave now, but.."

"Gabriel, come on, we're up next" Wade growled. I noticed Layla put her had on his shoulder and whisper something into his ear, which immediately calmed him down.

"I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave" I said, as Justin left the room with Wade. Layla came and occupied the now empty spot on the couch. "You know that was really rude of you to just barge in here" I said, leaning over and hugging the smaller woman.

"Yeah I know, but you know how Wade gets if he's running late" she said as we broke apart.

"So what's going on there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the older woman.

"Ryse I don't know how many times I have to tell you, nothing is going on there."

"You can deny it all you want but I know better. I see the way you two look at each other and I saw the way you calmed him down before they left. There's something going on there."

"Whatever Ryse, you think something is going on with everyone."

"Well that's because something is almost always going on" I said before we heard yelling coming from the hallway.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Layla asked. We both rushed up from our seats and walked into the hall where Superstars and Divas were already crowding around two Divas.

Beth POV

I was still in shock at the news that had just been announced. I was going to be fighting Kelly and Eve in a triple threat extreme rules match at Vengeance. I was all about making a change, and the time was here. I still didn't know whether or not I would be winning this time. I had only had the Divas championship since Night of Champions, and I wasn't ready to give it up yet.

"Beth can we talk to you for a minute" I heard someone call when we got back stage. I turned around to see Lita and Trish.

"Well you are my bosses now, so of course" I said, walking over to the two. "I'm really glad you're both back by the way."

"Well we're glad to be back, and we are ready to make changes. Now we know you and Natalya have this whole Divas of Doom thing going on, and we want you to keep it going" Lita said.

"Yeah we like what the two of you are doing and we see potential for you both as tag team champions, and champions in you individual careers" Trish said.

"Wow that really means a lot coming from you two. But I don't know how much longer I want to work with Nattie honestly. I mean she's been my best friend for the longest time, but she recently did some really shady stuff that I didn't like.

"Yeah we heard about everything that went down with the Bellas, Maryse, Gail, and everyone else. But it's a new day in the Divas division and we want to look forward, not back. Think of it as a rebirth" Trish said, before walking off and talking with Ivelisse.

"Beth I know a thing or two about backstabbing best friends, but trust me, it gets better. I mean sure you might never be the same again, but this is more about business then the personal aspect. Remember that" Lita said, before walking off and chatting with some of the other Divas.

"She's right you know" I heard that all too familiar voice, say behind me. I turned around and looked straight into Nattie's eyes. "Look I know I haven't done the best things lately. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I know I made a mistake."

"Could it be the fact that all the Divas hate you, that's making you do some thinking?" I said, staring daggers at her.

"That's part of it. I mean I never meant to hurt anyone as much as I did. The whole drugging thing wasn't even my idea. I mean Gail had been unhappy for so long with everything that was going on, and the fact that Maryse was getting so much attention. They were both so jealous of her."

"Wait so you're blaming Gail for all that drug stuff? And who is they?"

"Beth I can't tell you, I wish I could, but I just can't. I want to make things right though" and with that my blonde and pink haired partner walked away.

I wasn't sure exactly what was going on with Nattie, but I knew it had to be bad. There was a look in her eyes of sadness and fear, and it made me worry about her. I knew that she was good at keeping secrets, but I hoped that this would be one secret she would share.

All the Divas were hanging around hoping to talk to Trish and Lita, so I made my way to the locker room I was sharing with Mason. As I got closer I heard voices coming from the other side of the doors. I could tell Mason was angry for whatever reason. As I got closer I realized the door that was cracked open and listened to what was going on.

"I told you to get the hell out of here" Mason said, in his thick, Welsh-English accent.

"Oh come on Mason, Beth doesn't have to know a thing. Besides I'm hotter then she will ever be."

"You're nothing but a slutty whore, who tries to sleep with everyone in the locker room. Beth is more of a woman then you could ever be."

"Well how about I just prove you wrong them Mr. Ryan. I'll do things to you that Beth never could."

I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to rip that blonde bimbo apart. I pushed the door open and it slammed against the wall. Mason looked relived to see me, while Kelly had a look of sheer terror on her face.

"So you think you're more of a woman then I will ever be? You want to say that to my face bitch."

"No need to get angry Beth. Besides you know it's true. I mean before you came in here Mason had his hands all over me."

"Are you stupid or something, I was listening to the whole conversation you dumb bitch."

Mason put his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down, but it wouldn't work. I was so enraged at the smaller woman standing in front of me with a smirk on her face.

"Oh Beth, I think you're the stupid one. Stupid for thinking any guy would choose you over me. I mean do you know how many guys want me in this locker room. Especially you're boyfriend."

"Beth, don't do anything stupid, please" Mason whispered in my ear.

"Yeah Beth, listen to your boyfriend" Kelly said, smirking with satisfaction.

I grabbed her by the hair and threw her out into the hallway. While she tried to regain her balance, I took her and threw her against the wall. I saw everyone coming out of their locker rooms to see what was going on, but I didn't care. I was going to let this bimbo have it. I picked her up off the cold, hard floor, only to have her jump on me and try to throw punches at me. Once we were on the ground again I got the upper hand and punched her square in the jaw. She scratched me hard across the face and I could feel the blood dripping down my cheek.

"What the hell is going on here" I heard someone yell. I couldn't tell who it was because a crowed of people had gathered around us. As the superstars and divas started parting I saw Stephanie making her way towards us.

"Beth, get to my office now. Someone take Kelly to the medics" she said before walking off.

I felt someone help me up off the floor. Once I was back on my feet I turned to see Mason standing there with a disappointed look on his face.

"I told you not to do anything stupid" he said, before wrapping his arms around me.

"Well you know me, I just can't help myself" I said, burying my head into his chest.

"We better get you to Stephanie's office before she gets mad" he said, keeping an arm around me and walking down the hall.

"I'm sorry Mason; I just couldn't handle it anymore. No one tries to get with my man except for me" I said, stopping as we approached the office.

"I'm yours, you know I would never let some slut come between us" he said, kissing my forehead. "Good luck in their babe. I'll wait right here for you."

I knocked on the door and walked in, nervous about what the repercussions of my actions would be.

Stephanie POV

Beth walked into my office with a mixture of blood and worry on her face.

"Please have a seat."

"Stephanie I'm sorry about" she started to say before I cut her off.

"Beth, please stop. Look I don't know what happened back there, but honestly I don't' mind too much." When I saw the confused look on her face, I continued on. "Let's just say we found some stuff out about Kelly recently that didn't sit to well with anyone in corporate."

"So you're okay with me punching her in the face?"

"Well there will be some sort of repercussion for laying a hand on a coworker, but it won't be too bad."

"What did she do that's so terrible?" the champion asked me.

"Well you remember everything that happened with Natalya and Gail and that whole fiasco?" I asked and she nodded. "Well it turns out that Kelly was blackmailing Natalya the entire time."

I saw her eyes widen in shock at what was being said. I knew that Beth and Natalya had been best friends for a long time, so I figured that the woman sitting in front of me would have known what was going on.

"What do you mean she was being blackmailed? Do you know what it was about?"

"Beth I can't tell you that information. I do know what it was about, but that is for Natalya to tell you. It's not my place."

"Well then what's my punishment? Going to take the title away from me?"

"On the contrary Beth, you're going to keep your title at Vengeance. You're going to give Kelly the beating of a lifetime, with some help from Eve. We're going to be turning her heel at next week's Raw. Then you'll go on to feud with Eve. Now for you're punishment; you are suspended, for a day."

"A day?" she asked, a curious look upon her face.

"Yes, I think a day is enough time to think about what you've done" I said, smirking at the younger woman. "Now you're free to go, but please don't beat anyone else down."

"Thanks Steph. You don't know how much this means to me." With a smile now gracing her features, Beth walked out into the hall.

Natalya POV

Everything was changing around me. New things were happening that were going to make the Divas division so much better. I however, couldn't be excited about what was going on around me. I regretted my talk with Beth because I knew she now suspected something was going on. As I was walking down the hall back to my locker I heard screaming coming from behind me. I knew that I should get back to the locker room, but curiosity was getting the best of me.

I approached the crowed of people and saw that Beth had Kelly on the ground and was punching her in the face. "What the hell is going on here?" I turned to see Stephanie push past me and over to the women, who immediately stopped their punching and clawing. Beth had blood running down the side of her face and Kelly's jaw was starting to swell.

I decided to make my way back to the locker room, knowing that I couldn't waste anymore time. Walking through the doors, I realized that Tyson hadn't come back yet. I knew he had a match, so I figured he was at the gorilla position already. I sat down on the couch and shut my eyes for a few minutes, thinking about how everything had gotten so messed up in the past few months. Moments later I felt someone pulling me off the couch by my hair.

"You were late again. I saw you talking to Beth out in the hallway. What were you telling her? And why did she beat up Kelly?"

"Let go of my hair, you're hurting me."

"What was that? Pull harder? Tell me what you were talking to her about?"

"I promise, I didn't tell her anything. We were just talking about our match on Smackdown. I promise I didn't tell her anything else." The pain in my head was becoming excruciating. I wanted to scream, but I know if I did, I would pay the price.

"You better not have, or else everyone will know your family secret. You wouldn't want to ruin poor Uncle Bret's reputation now would you?"

"Tyson please, I didn't say anything. I'm sorry I was late. You're really hurting me" I could feel the tears streaming down my face. "Stop crying, you stupid bitch" he said, before throwing me against the wall.

I heard the door open and knew who it was. "Look at my fucking face! That bitch could have broken my jaw" Kelly yelled.

"Aww my poor baby" Tyson said, embracing her.

"And you" Kelly said, turning to me. "I know you told her something. I saw you to talking in the hallway before I went to her locker room."

"She said she didn't say anything to her. She would have told me. She knows what will happen if she keeps secrets" Tyson said, smirking.

"Well this" she said, kicking me in the side, "is for what she did to me. And this" she said, kicking me in the stomach, "is for being a useless, stupid bitch."

I couldn't help the scream that came out when the second kick connected. I was already in so much pain from the beating I received earlier in the day. I was hunched over on the floor when the door opened yet again.

"What the hell is going on in here" I heard someone say in a thick Irish accent.

"None of your damn business, so why don't you get the hell out" Tyson yelled.

"You think I'm scared of you fella? Why don't you and the dumb blonde get the hell out, before I throw you both out."

"This is my locker room Sheamus. Maybe you should get out."

"Fine, I'll go." I felt two arms help me slowly to my feet. He whipped the tears off my cheeks before scooping me up in his arms. He walked over to the bench and grabbed my Louis Vuitton duffel bag and purse.

"Where do you think you're taking her?" I heard Tyson yell when we reached the door. "She's my girlfriend, and she's staying here with me.

"I don't think so fella. Besides you've got blondie over there to keep you company. Just hope you don't catch anything from her" he finished before walking out into the hallway.

Once we were out in the hallway, I broke my silence. "Put me down Sheamus. Tyson was right, I'm his girlfriend, and I should be with him."

"A boyfriend doesn't let another girl beat up on his girlfriend while he just stands back and watches. Besides I'm carrying you and your bags, so good luck getting out of that" he said, smirking down at me.

"Please, I need to get back to him before" I said, before the Irishman cut me off.

"Before what? Before he lets you get hit again, or before he hits you again?"

"Tyson doesn't hit me Sheamus."

We reached his locker room and went inside. He sat me down on the couch and put my things on one of the benches. He came back to the couch and took a seat next to me.

"You don't have to lie to me. Everyone else may be blind to what's going on, but I know what he does to you. I saw him hit you out in the parking lot a few weeks ago."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Tyson never hit me in his life."

"Nattie I know what I saw."

I had stopped crying when he came to my rescue, but I couldn't hold back any more. I wasn't one to let my feeling out like this, especially in front of co-workers. I felt Sheamus wrap his arms around me, pulling me even closer to him.

"I know he's hurt you more than the one time. After I saw him hit you the first time, I kept an eye on you. No one should hurt a woman, especially one as beautiful as you" he finished.

I looked up into his grey eyes and saw a true look of concern in them. I thought back onto what he had just said. "Did you just say you've been keeping an eye on me?"

"Yeah, and that you were beautiful, don't' forget that" he said, smiling down at me. The next thing I knew, I was leaning even more into him, bringing my lips even closer to his. "Nattie this isn't a good idea" he said, stopping me before I got any closer.

I got up off the couch instantly, going to grab my things. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to do that. I shouldn't even be here. I need to get back to Tyson now."

"I won't let you go back to him" he said, grabbing my arm and making me shriek in pain. He lifted my shirt sleeve up to reveal bruises that were a few days old. He turned me towards him and put his hand under my chin, tilting my head up to look at him. "I won't let him hurt you anymore. I'm going to take care of you."

Sheamus and I had been friends for a long time, but I couldn't let him get involved in what was happening. I couldn't let anyone know what Uncle Bret had wanted to keep hidden, which was why I was going to keep going back to Tyson, even if it meant pain and suffering.

"I can't stay here. I need to get back to my boyfriend" but before I could even try to escape, he closed the space between us and kissed me. It was a soft, tender kiss, something I hadn't felt in awhile.

I leaned into the kiss, and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me even closer into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Being wrapped in his arms, I felt safe, something I hadn't felt in months. Not wanting to ruin that feeling, I broke our kiss and laid my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry Natalya" he said, not letting go of me.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Sheamus. I just feel safe with you."

"I won't let anything bad happen to you again. I'm going to keep you safe from that pipsqueak."

I couldn't help but giggle at the comment. Tyson was my first love, the person I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with. Then Kelly came in and everything changed. I wasn't good enough for him anymore. She wormed her way into my perfect world and turned everything upside down. The blackmailing began and my life changed for the worse. I lost all my friends, and I lost a man who truly cared about me. Standing here in Sheamus' arms and remembering the past few months made me question why he cared so much. Sure he said it was what Tyson did to me, but why would he care?

I broke away from the larger man and went to grab my things once again. When I got to the door however, I realized that I had driven here with Tyson. Knowing that I couldn't go back to him now, I knew I had to figure out a plan. I felt his hand on my shoulder and turned around to face him. He had a look of concern on his face, something I never saw with Tyson.

"Sheamus can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Why do you care so much about what's going on with me?"

"Because Nattie, I care about you. I've had feelings for you since OVW. But you were with Tyson and I could tell how much he cared about you, and how much you cared about him. But then I saw him hit you that day. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but I swear I'll never let him lay a hand on you again."

I had known Sheamus for some time, and could not believe what he had just revealed. However I couldn't help the smile that was creeping onto my face. After months of feeling alone, I had someone on my side who truly cared about me, and who wanted to protect me.

"Listen Nattie, just know that I'm here for you. I will do everything in my power to protect you from that arse." He pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me. "I'll take you back to the hotel, and you can stay with me for the night."

"I can't. What about Mason? He's rooming with you and I don't think he would like an extra person in the room. Much less his girlfriend's ex best friend."

"Mason won't be in tonight. He and Beth are going to the airport tonight, so they can get toMexicoearly. Besides I'm not letting you stay with Tyson, and I don't want you to be alone. And there are two beds, so you don't have to worry about that. We can head out early in the morning before everyone else. Maybe even take an earlier flight to Mexico?"

Most of the stuff I brought was in the duffel bag I had with me. There were some things in the rental car I was sharing with Tyson, but I could get those when we got back to the hotel.

"An earlier flight would be nice. That way I don't have to deal with everyone else, seeing as they all hate me."

"They don't all hate you Nattie" he said, kissing me on the head. "Now what do you say we head to the hotel?"

"I'm all for it, and Sheamus..," I said, looking up into his grey eyes, "thanks for everything."

"No need to thank me" he said smiling. He went over and grabbed our things, and we walked out into the hallway.

Superstars and Divas were still abuzz about what happened between Kelly and Beth earlier. People were waiting for the main event to finish up, so they could all go to their usual after-show party at some local club. Before everything happened, I would have been all for a party. Getting into the car as Sheamus put our bags in the trunk, I realized something. I was with a man who truly cared about me, but I knew in due time I would have to go back to Tyson. I knew it was the only way to keep my family's secret.

* * *

><p>Well there's chapter 15. Lots of new things happening. Please let me know what you though about the new chapter by leaving a comment. If you have any ideas on what the new story title should be...throw them my way too! Thanks for sticking with the story! And I promise there will be another update soon!<p>

xoxo ViperDiva


	16. If You Only Knew

So this chapter is a bit shorter then the last one. I'm tampering with different points of view in this chapter again. I am also looking at changing the title of the story, so don't be surprised if you see a new title. Reviews are very much appreciated.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: If You Only Knew<p>

Maryse POV

"What do you mean Kelly had something to do with it?" I was sitting on my couch, listening to what my best friend had to say.

"I don't know much, but apparently Kelly did have something to do with your whole situation. Sheamus said she was blackmailing Natalya the entire time. Something about a family secret Natalya didn't want anyone to know about" Drew said.

"How can we be sure Natalya is even telling the truth? I mean she's lied to me before. As for Sheamus, he's been head over heels for her for a long time now. She could tell him anything and he would believe it."

"Well I believe Sheamus over Kelly right now" Drew said with an angry tone to his voice.

"I take it that tone has to do with what happened between Kelly and Beth last week? I never got the chance to talk to Beth about what happened."

"Well let's just say, I made a mistake in dating Kelly. Everyone was right about her."

I took a sip of my wine before talking again. "Drew she's not that bad, I mean" I got cut off before I could finish.

"Not that bad! She was in Beth's locker room throwing herself at Mason. Beth walked in and, well you know the rest" Drew said, finishing off the rest of his beer.

"Slow down their buddy, you're already on you're fifth" Justin said, walking into the living room and taking a seat on the couch next to me.

"You guys don't understand. I really loved her, I trusted her. I mean I was freaking living with her."

"Drew if anyone knows about this kind of thing, its Maryse and me. Before we were together we were in serious relationships. And those didn't end well" Justin said.

"Didn't end well at all" I said, remembering the drama in my life from a few months before. "Look you got over Tiff, you can sure as hell get over Kelly."

"Look we're having some people over for a barbeque in a few. So why don't you just relax and forget about Kelly" Justin said, just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that, and Drew remember, just forget."

"I don't want to intrude on your little get together" Drew said, as he stumbled to get out of the chair he was occupying.

"Oh no, I don't think so. Drew you've had too much to drink, so you're not driving home tonight. You're old room is still set up just the way you left it, so you can stay here" I said, pushing the Scotsman back down into the chair. I went to the front of the house to greet everyone.

Wade, Layla, Mason, Beth, Evan, A.J., Heath, Kaitlyn, Albrto, Rosa, Eve, and Alicia all made their way into the house. We all greeted each other for a few moments before making our way out to the backyard.

Once we were out back, the girls went to one area, while the guys all went to play basketball. It was the first time we had all gotten together in awhile.

"Hey Ryse, is Drew okay in there?" I saw Beth looking through the window, and a now passed out Drew. I sighed before turning to the current Divas champ.

"He had a bit too much to drink. He's had a really crappy week, and we all know who's to blame for that."

"The poor guy, he just can't catch a break" Eve said, before drinking some of her wine. "I mean first Tiffany, and now Kelly. Maybe he needs a brunette in his life" the Denver native said with a smile.

"You're just mad that he's never given you the time of day Eve" Layla piped up next to me. Eve raised an eyebrow at the Brit as she took another sip of wine.

"I don't see why everyone can't enjoy being single. I mean look at me, I'm single, foxy, and loving it" Alicia said, earning a laugh from all the girls.

"First off, I don't have a thing for Drew, second off, I am perfectly happy being single. I mean I haven't been with anyone since Chris and I split, and I'm happy by myself."

"Ahh I forgot about you and the Masterpiece" Rosa said. "What about Alex Riley? I've seen you the two of you backstage together and looking awful cozy."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before A.J. spoke up. "Come on guys, are we going to just sit around talking about stupid boys and waste this beautiful afternoon? Let's go swimming."

"Ahh A.J. always coming up with great ideas" I said, as we made our way into the house. We changed into our bikinis, grabbed our towels, sunscreen, and sunglasses, and made our way back out to the pool. Our reappearance earned some whistles from the boys.

"Boys will be boys, won't they?" Layla asked as she put on her sunscreen.

"When are you and Wade just going to admit that the two of you are an item?" Kaitlyn asked. Layla gave her a mischievous look before pushing her into the pool.

"There is nothing going on between the two of us…okay" Layla practically shouted.

"Lay, calm down, you don't want the boys to hear you" Beth said, taking a seat on the side of the pool.

Layla went to lay on a lounge chair while the rest of us got into the pool. We were having a good time, just hanging out together. The boys started grilling, while Eve and I went into the house to fix up some other food. I noticed that Drew wasn't in the chair, but when I looked out front his car was still there. I went to the bathroom and saw that the door was locked. I knocked a few times and waited for him to respond.

"I'm fine Maryse, I just had to use the bathroom" Drew said as he opened the door.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I know your knock" he said sarcastically.

"Well the boys are out back if you want to join them. Eve and I are getting some food ready" I said. He grabbed another beer from the fridge before joining everyone outside. The doorbell rang a second later and I went to answer it.

"Hey Ryse" Sheamus said, as he came into the house. Alex Riley followed behind the Irishman.

"Hey guys, everyone is outback except Eve and I. Drinks are in the kitchen. Make yourselves at home."

"Thanks Ryse" Alex and Sheamus said in unison.

The three of us made our way to the kitchen. Eve was putting on a pot of chili and getting the burgers and hot dogs ready. The boys helped themselves to beers. Sheamus made his way to the back, but Alex stayed behind.

"Hey Evey" he said. The brunette turned around, with a scowl on her face.

"Well Eve, looks like you have the food thing under control. I'll be outback if you need anything" I said, dashing out the backyard, making a b-line to my fellow Divas.

* * *

><p>Eve's POV<p>

I couldn't believe Maryse just dashed out on me like that. Not wanting to deal with the problem in front of me, I continued to prepare the food.

"Come on Evey, don't just ignore me."

"Don't you Evey me" I said, turning back around to face the man.

"Come on, don't act like that. I don't know why you're so upset. Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened? I saw that bitch all over you. You said you had feelings for me, that you cared about me. Then I see that whore all over you at the club. I mean of all people! You should have known better, especially since she was still with Drew."

"Come on, we were just dancing. We weren't doing anything else. And you know I care about you, I love you."

"You don't love me, you love using me. Alex, you don't even want to commit to me."

I watched as he walked over to the kitchen door, closing and locking it behind him, locking us both in the room. "I do love you, and I've tried to make you realize that. You're just so worried I'm going to hurt you like Chris did. But I'm not. You mean the world to me."

I watched as he made his way to me, wrapping his long arms around my waist, pulling me into him. Dropping the spoon I was holding onto the counter, I wrapped my arms around his neck, entangling my fingers into his hair.

"Let me prove it to you" he said, pulling me even further into him for a kiss. The moment our lips met, I forgot about everything that we had been arguing about over the past few weeks. The truth was, I loved him too. Alex was there for me after Chris left me for that girl he met in L.A. As I stood here kissing him, I realized that he did care, and that I was just scared.

Our kiss deepened as he pressed me back against the island in the middle of the kitchen. Luckily I wasn't using it for the food. Alex lifted me onto the counter, kissing me all the while. He moved himself between my legs, caressing my thigh with one hand, and entwining the other in my hair. Finally needing to come up for air, I broke the kiss, and looked into his brown eyes. I saw the look of longing in them as I spoke.

"We really shouldn't do this here I said, as he moved his hand to the string of my bikini top. Seeing the sinister smirk on his face, I knew there was no way I could stop him.

"Come on Evey, you know you've always wanted to do it in someone else's kitchen" he said as my top fell to the floor. He pushed me back onto the counter, kissing a trail down my stomach until he reached my bottoms. Grabbing the string in his teeth, he slowly removed them, tugging them off until they joined my top on the floor.

Sitting up once more, I made quick work of reliving him of his shirt and helping him with his pants. Once his clothes joined mine on the floor, he slowly made his way on top of me, caressing every inch on my body along the way. His lips met mine once more in a heated, passionate kiss. His hands made their way down my body, and he reached my center, that was waiting as he slipped two fingers inside. Moving them in and out slowly, I pulled on his hair, encouraging him to fasten his pace, and as if he was reading my mind, he did. My hands caressed his back as his extra and grasped and massaged my breasts.

Finally removing his fingers as well as breaking our kiss he slowly pushed himself inside of me, causing me to let out a moan of pleasure. Grabbing him by the back of the neck, I brought him back towards me and kissed him once more. The more I deepened the kiss, the faster his motions became.

We lay there together, legs intertwined, hair in shambles, and scratch marks down his back at the immense pleasure I was feeling. He kept pushing himself in and out of me, the kiss hiding the loud moans that threatened to escape my mouth. Moving his mouth from my lips to my neck, I let soft, low moans escape. It was only a few short minutes later until we both went over the edge in ecstasy.

We stayed entangled in each other until we heard someone try to open the locked door. Immediately Alex was standing next to me, helping me off the counter. We dressed as fast as possible, making sure we looked fine. I took a second to wipe off the counter, and Alex took a seat in one of the barstools. I went to open the door, being by a smirking South African.

"Um I was just coming to see if you had the burgers and hot dogs ready. We've been waiting" he said, and I could tell he was holding back from laughing.

"Yeah, sorry Justin, Alex and I were just arguing as usual" I said, making my way over to the food.

"So you locked the door?"

"Yeah, about that, we didn't want anyone to barge in and tell us how stupid we're being" Alex said, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, I could see Maryse doing something like that" Justin said, taking the food from me, and heading back out.

"So" I said, locking eyes with the Virginia native.

"I guess we should head out there" he said, coming over to me and kissing me once more.

Breaking the kiss, I took his hand in mine. "Don't start that again or we'll never get out of here" I said, tugging him out of the kitchen and into the backyard with me.

The guys were done with the food in no time, and we all sat at the long table Maryse had set up in her backyard. We all talked about Vengeance, and how happy we were that Kelly didn't win the title. We cut the Kelly chat short, knowing that Drew wasn't up to hearing about his ex just yet. The rest of the night was spent with more food and drinks. We even made s'mores for dessert. Everyone started leaving around midnight, and Alex offered me a ride to my house. I graciously accepted the ride. Alex and I said goodbye to our friends and left. The man walking out with me, made me realize that there was no need to be cruel anymore, that I had what I wanted, and things were only going to get better from here.

* * *

><p>Layla's POV<p>

After a great day with our friends, Wade and I made our way back to the apartment we were sharing together. I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered back at the girls constantly trying to get me to admit that Wade and I were a couple. My sudden outburst of laughter, earned a strange look from Wade.

"What's so funny Lay?" he asked from the driver's seat.

"Oh nothing, it's just the girls and their constant questioning about our relationship, or lack there of" I said, continuing to laugh.

"Oh yeah, that's hilarious" Wade said in a rather serious tone, bringing my laughing to a halt.

"What's wrong Wade?"

"This, this is what's wrong. I mean we've been hanging out for awhile now, and we've been friends for a long time. I mean we live together for fuck sake."

This was a side of Wade I hardly ever saw. He was getting angry, and that anger was all aimed towards us. In the amount of time that we had been friends, I had never heard Wade talk like this.

"Wade, what are you talking about? Yeah we're best friends, and yes we live together. What's you're point?"

Wade pulled over next to the park that was a few blocks from our place. He stopped the car, and turned towards me.

"Really Layla, are you blind? After everything that happened with Cody and Natalya we were there for each other. I've always been there for you, through everything. Who's the one taking care of you while you're recovering? Me. Why? Because I love you Layla, I've loved you since the day I met you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Wade hardly ever spoke his feelings, especially when it came to things like this. The fact that he's loved me for so long brought many questions to my mind.

"Wade, why didn't you say anything before? If you've felt this way for so long, why did you never do anything about it? Instead you just stand by and don't say anything at all." I could hear the anger in my voice, but I wasn't sure why it was there. I mean the man of my dreams was finally telling me how he felt. Maybe that's where the anger was coming from. I had waited for so long for him to say he loved me, and now that it finally happened I didn't know what else to do.

"Layla calm down. I stood by because you were always with someone else. First you were with Johnny, and he dumped you because he got released and blamed you for it. Then you date Cody, and he sleeps with a rookie, who isn't even in the same league as you. They both made you happy, until they broke your heart of course. Besides I didn't know how you would react."

"Wade, you're such a fool. You should have spoken up before I started dating the first idiot. Sure they made me happy, but neither of them made me as happy as you make me every single day. I've wanted to be with you since the day we met. And as for how I would react, well that's easy." I unbuckled myself and leaned over towards Wade, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing his lips towards mine. Once our lips connected, that was all I needed to realize that the man I've wanted to be with for so long could now be mine.

Wade wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me onto his lap. Thankfully he was so tall, so there was room for both of us. Our lips met once more, this time in a more heated embrace. I ran my fingers through his hair, as he ran his hands up and down my back. Finally needing to come up for air, I broke the kiss and smiled at the man in front of me.

"Well I must say if I knew that would be your reaction, I would have done that a long time ago" he said, grinning at me.

"Wade, lets go home" I said, giving him a peck on the cheek and crawling back into my seat. Wade started the car as I buckled myself back in. I felt so happy sitting next to Wade on the car ride back to our place. We sat hand in hand, making small talk along the way. I knew this would be the start of something new.

* * *

><p>Kelly POV<p>

"You know Tyson, we don't have to keep this secret anymore. I mean Natalya isn't here, so we can tell everyone about her uncle Bret. I mean I don't know what the big deal is anyways. It's not like what he did is going to hurt anyone." I took a sip of the martini I was drinking, thinking about the havoc I wanted to cause next.

"It's going to ruin her family's reputation. Everyone thinks that Bret was the innocent one in the whole thing, if they find out what really happened, it will be over for them all. The Hart family won't have the respect they do now."

"Tyson, don't talk to me in that tone of voice."

"Kelly, I wasn't talking to you in any tone of voice. I was just telling you" I wouldn't let him finish what he was saying.

"You still have feelings for that bimbo don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Kelly. I'm with you, not her, so what does that tell you?"

"Just because you're with me doesn't mean you still don't have feelings for her. I see the way you look at her. I saw the look on your face when Sheamus came and got her from the locker room last week. So tell me the truth Tyson."

"Damn it, you know I have feelings for her. You're the one who ruined everything. I had one stupid, drunk mistake with you, and now this is where I am, stuck with a stupid whore who lives to make everyone's life a living hell."

I couldn't take him bad mouthing me anymore. I set my drink down on the table and slapped him across the face. I smiled at the pain he was feeling on the left side of his face.

"That will teach you to call me a stupid whore. You want your precious Nattie back so bad, fine. But you know what will happen if you go back to her." I picked up my drink once more and downed the rest of it. "Besides I doubt she would want you back, especially after being with me. Not to mention, she seemed pretty content with Sheamus the other day."

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen them together once." I saw the sadness in his eyes, and that only angered me more.

"Well you've only seen them at shows. Since you never want to come out with me, you don't see them. All the clubs everyone has gone to this past week, they've been there. They never leave each others side. She's moved on, you should too."

"Kelly I've already done everything you told me. I'm not stupid. I made a huge mistake ever getting involved with you. I ruined the one good thing I had going for me. So don't worry, Natalya and I, we really are finished."

"Realization is always a good thing Tyson. Now come on, let's go to bed. I'm horny, and your attitude is turning me on even more. So come on, I want you to fuck me like you've never fucked me before."

I got up and grabbed his hand, which he quickly pulled away from my grasp. But Tyson knew not to cross me. He got up from his spot on the couch and followed me into the bedroom, where we had a night of lust filled passion. At least that's how I felt about it. I fell asleep shortly after, a smile set upon my face. I knew that something was about to happen that was going to ruin someone's life. And she deserved it.

* * *

><p>Maryse POV<p>

I went back into the house while Justin finished cleaning the backyard. I cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, grabbed a glass and a half empty bottle of wine, and headed into the living room. Justin and I were going to watch a movie as soon as he was finished. As soon as I sat down and poured my wine, my phone went off. Taking it out of my pocket and looking at the screen I saw that it was the corporate offices in Stanford.

"Hello" I said, wondering why anyone would be calling so late on a Thursday night. Everyone was off till the weekend when we would be doing house shows.

"Maryse, this is John _Laurinaitis_. I'm so sorry to bother you on your day off."

"That's alright Mr. Laurinatis. I'm surprised though, that you are calling so late in the day. What can I do for you?"

"Well I was just calling to let you know that your services with World Wrestling Entertainment will no longer be needed. We thank you for all the hard work and dedication that you have put in these last few years, and we wish you the best on all of your future endeavors."

I was speechless. I had just been released from the company that I had dedicated the past few years of my life to. Sure I modeled here and there, but wrestling was my passion. Realizing that John was still on the line, I regained my composure.

"Thank you for the call Mr. Laurinatis, and thank you for the wonderful opportunity that you gave me."

"Have a good rest of the evening Maryse. Thank you for your time" and the line went dead.

I sat their, still in shock at the news I had just received. I set my phone down on the table, next to the untouched glass of wine I had poured for myself just a few minutes prior. I felt the tears start to roll down my face. I tried my best to wipe them away, because I heard Justin walking into the room. Justin however, saw that I was wiping my face and immediately took a seat next to me, pulling me into him. My tears became uncontrollable as he held on to me.

"Shhh Maryse. Tell me what happened?"

"I….I…" I couldn't even begin to form a sentence. I was so heartbroken at that moment. The fact that I wouldn't be on the road constantly, that I wouldn't be able to spend all my time with the love of my life and my friends, it crushed me.

"Did it have something to do with the phone call you just received?" I nodded my head, still not being able to speak. Justin leaned over and picked up my phone. I knew he was checking the recent call list. I felt his grip on me tighten a bit. "Maryse please tell me you didn't just get the call I think you did?"

Nodding my head once more, Justin tilted my chin up so I could face him. I saw the pain in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you babe. I really am" he said, hugging me tighter then before. We sat, wrapped in each others arms for the rest of the evening, eventually falling asleep. But unfortunately, no amount of sleep was going to help the huge gapping hole that was now in my heart.

* * *

><p>I know...a not so happy ending with Maryse...but don't worry! There is more to come for the blonde bombshell! Stay tuned...and review!<p> 


	17. Second Chance

So this chapter is a bit different then the previous ones...it's not from each characters point of view. I don't know that I liked it too much, but you can let me know what you think by writing me a review! Not all the couples are in this chapter, mainly because I wanted to get back to the core characters. There is an end in site. I'm looking to do at least three more chapters, making it 20 total. So the end is near...but here is chapter seventeen! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Second Chance<p>

The sound of her Louboutins against the concrete floors created an echo throughout the halls of the arena. Her hair fell to the middle of her back in perfect curls. Her red dress hugged her curves in all the right places, and this didn't go unnoticed by the production men she passed. Her makeup was caked onto her face as it normally was, and the Divas championship was perched proudly on her shoulder. She walked with an air of cockiness around her.

She passed some of her co-workers in the hall, as they were scattering about, getting ready for the night ahead. She made her way passed Rosa Mendes and Alberto Del Rio, who were taking place in a couples photo shoot for the WWE website. She smirked at the Latina, knowing that the chances of her ever becoming Divas champion...well there was no chance in hell.

Although everyone was running around like maniacs, they all stopped to turn their heads and stare. They weren't staring at the blonde, but the man walking beside her and rolling her suitcase, along with his. As they approached the Divas locker room, Tyson was getting even more nervous. Up until now, no one knew that he and Kelly were even friends, let alone fuck buddies. That's all Tyson thought of her as, he was still in love with the one woman he could never have back.

Tyson felt bad for everything he did. The abuse he put Natalya through, physically and emotionally. But he did it to protect her family's reputation in the wrestling industry. He glared at the woman walking next to him, acting like she didn't have a care in the world. He knew that if he wasn't with her, that she would have no one. After everything she had pulled in the last few months, she had not only lost her friends, but she lost the respect of most everyone in the company.

When the blonde defeated Beth Phoenix at Survivor Series, it came as a shock to everyone backstage, including Trish, Lita, and Stephanie. Trish and Lita had been informed of how the match outcomes were going to be. They knew that Eve and Alicia Fox would become the Divas Tag Team champions. They knew that Layla would return to action and once again capture the Women's championship. What they didn't expect or know about was Kelly getting the Divas championship back in her grasp. Stephanie was outraged to say the least, because not even she knew what was going on.

The couple reached the Divas locker room and Kelly turned to Tyson, a huge smile set upon her face.

"Now listen Tyson, you better not fuck this up. You're going to make sure all the girls see you with me, and then you're going to kiss me like you've never kissed me before. Then you'll leave." The blonde had a look of distaste upon her face. She never liked sharing a locker room with all these women who she believed were beneath her.

On the other side of the door, the Divas, with the exception of Rosa who was doing her shoot, were talking about everything that had happened in the last week. Maryse was released from the company out of the blue, and Kelly was champion once again. They didn't know what was going on, but they were determined to find out.

"I bet you that that bimbo had something to do with Maryse getting released. I mean we all know that she was supposed to become Women's champ at Survivor Series, and not me." Layla didn't mind that she wasn't supposed to become champion. She had just returned from injury, and didn't mind working her way up. When she was informed out of the blue that she would be winning it, she had a mixture of emotions running through her.

"Lay, how would she have anything to do with it? I mean it's a corporate decision, so there is no way she could have done it on her own." Beth was still fuming over the events of last night. She tried releasing her frustrations in the gym like she normally would, but it wasn't helping.

While all the Divas were buzzing about what had happened, Natalya sat alone in a corner of the locker room. She was already dressed for the night because she was the first Diva there that evening. She was listening to music and going over the event script for the night. She was so looking forward to getting her hands on that bitch's neck.

The Divas of Doom was going to attack Kelly after her match with Brie Bella. Eve and Alicia were going to come down and make the save, and eventually it would turn into a 6 Diva tag match. Kaitlyn, who turned heel on Smackdown, would be teaming with Natalya and Beth. Even though it was scripted, Alicia and Eve were not looking forward to being on Kelly's side.

When the Divas found out that Kelly had been the one behind the different guys getting drugged, all of her friends in the locker room stopped being her friend. They even forgave Brie and Nikki for their parts in it. News spread that Kelly had drugged some other Superstars too, but for some reason, she never got reprimanded for her actions.

Kelly had friends in high places, and she was willing to do whatever it took to get what she wanted. She knew no one would catch on to her, because she was great at covering things up. She opened the door, and all the chatter and gossip came to an abrupt halt. If looks could kill, Kelly would be dead and buried.

"Hello ladies! Hope you're all having a great night so far. I know I am." The champion had a fake smile upon her face, as she looked around for a place to set her things. She saw a spot open next to the one Diva she wanted to make sure saw her. She made her way over to Natalya, who seemed oblivious to what was going on around her. She had her headphones on, and her eyes closed, almost as if she were meditating.

Natalya was lounging across the bench, which made it difficult for Kelly to put her stuff down. With fake politeness she asked Natalya to please move, however the third generation Diva did not hear her. Realizing this, Kelly ripped her headphones off, earning a death glare from the blonde.

"Can I help you with something?" She was pissed to have been disrupted form her state of peace. And when she realized who interrupted her, it angered her even more.

"I said move please. I need to put my things down, but your fat ass is taking up all the space." Before the blonde even knew what hit her, she was on the ground, being attacked by Natalya. All the other Divas were just watching with smiles upon their faces. It wasn't until Kelly started screaming for Tyson, that the girls even realized he was there.

Going over to his ex, Tyson tried to pry Natalya off Kelly. It wasn't working to well for him though, as he kept getting elbowed in the ribs. Eventually he was able to pull her off, but then Natalya turned on him and punched and slapped with all her might. It didn't take much to set her off lately, and when she got mad, she made sure everyone knew it.

Natalya threw Tyson to the floor next to where Kelly was laid out, and she rushed out of the locker room. She couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of being picked on, especially by a girl who didn't even belong in the business. Before she even realized where she was going, she ran hard into someone, and fell to the floor.

When she looked up she saw a mess of red hair, and realized it was the man she was running to in the first place. Seeing the tears welling in her eyes, he helped her off the ground, and hugged her in his arms.

"There, there Nattie. What's got ya' all worked up?" Sheamus was walking her down to a secluded area where no one would bother them. They took a seat on one of the benches that aligned the walls. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, as she cried onto his chest.

It hurt the Irishman to see her all worked up. Natalya was a tough woman, she had to be. She had grown up around men, even learned how to wrestle in the Hart Dungeon, which was known for being harsh and brutal. Looking on her now, this was not the same woman. This woman, crying next to him, was emotionally unstable, all because of some stupid woman, and the man she thought she loved.

When Sheamus had rescued her from that locker room a few weeks back, he knew that more was going on then she would let on. Eventually she opened up to him, and told him everything, even her family secret. Thankfully, that didn't change Sheamus' views on the Hart family. But knowing that Natalya had been taking beatings, and doing things against her will to keep the secret, made him realized how much family meant to her.

She had yet to speak, so he looked down to make sure she was okay. Here tears had subsided for the most part, but little droplets were still falling down her flushed cheeks. Cupping her cheeks with his hands, he brought her face up so he could look into her eyes. He took his thumb to gently wipe away the stray tears.

"He was with her. I mean normally they don't go out together or arrive together. But today they were together, for everyone to see. She wanted to show everyone that she won. Ten years I was with him, and she took it all away from me. And it's not that she wants Tyson. It's been her plan all along. Gail didn't mind so much, she didn't like Maryse to begin with, she was just playing a part the entire time."

She seemed to be unaware that Sheamus was even still sitting there, even though he had his arms around her. She continued on her rant. "I mean the twins didn't even want to do it, but she threatened to tell management about them using drugs. And me, she knew I was closest to Maryse, so she used my family as leverage. She knew I would never turn on them."

"Natalya what are you talking about? We already know what Kelly did. We know she was behind it, but we don't know why." Sheamus was looking at her, worry set upon his face. She seemed oblivious to the world around her currently.

"That's why she started with Randy. Because before Maryse started dating him, he slept around with Kelly a few times. It was after Andrew died, so she thought that he would start a relationship with her, but he didn't want to. Then he started dating Maryse, and she wasn't happy. I'm surprised she waited so long to wreck that perfect relationship. But then again are relationships ever prefect?"

"Then of course there was Drew and Justin. She only dated Drew because he was Maryse's best friend. I mean you think she would have been content with breaking up Randy and Maryse, but she wanted more. Gail told her about Justin, and that made Kelly want him. So she said she would do whatever she could to get him. She found out about my family secret around the time Maryse was with Justin. Tyson got upset one night and told me that he could tell anyone what happened, and that bitch heard him. She seduced him, and well here I am."

Sheamus pulled her in even closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her mid back, trying to sooth her. "It's all right Nattie. You don't have to worry about either of them. I'll make sure they don't hurt you."

"But it's not me I'm worried about, it's my family. They mean the world to me, and I cant' let their reputation be destroyed. I mean I never meant to hurt Maryse, she was one of my best friends. I just had to make sure my family was safe. Kelly is a manipulative bitch, and she doesn't care who she hurts."

He moved her head to face him once more, and he planted a soft kiss on her lips. "What you did, it wasn't your fault. I understand that family is important to you. Maryse will forgive you eventually. Maybe if you told her what happened to you she'll understand."

The couple looked up when they heard footsteps walking towards them. Natalya locked eyes with Randy Orton, and realized that he had heard everything that she just said.

"Randy fella, how long have you been standing there?" Sheamus was silently hoping that Randy wasn't going to inquire about what was going on. But Natalya knew that she needed to talk to him, explain what she knew he had overheard.

"Sheamus, do you mind if I talk to Randy for a minute? I'll come and find you when were finished." She leaned over and kissed him, before getting to her feet. Sheamus followed in suit, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Fine I'll go. I'll be in catering when you're done. I'll get you your usual salad and a sprite?"

"Don't forget my chicken strips." She smiled coyly at the red head standing in front of her. She wasn't sure where this relationship was going, but she was hoping that it would turn into something very positive in her life. Kissing her lips once more, Sheamus took off down the hall.

Natalya turned her attention toward the man standing a few feet away from her, a curious expression gracing his features.

"So what's going on with you two? I thought you were still hung up over Tyson, or at least Wade?" Randy walked over to the bench that the couple were just occupying and made himself comfortable. Natalya sat next to him, unsure of how she should start things off. Fortunately for her sake she didn't have to. "I caught most of what you were saying. So Kelly was jealous of Maryse, and she still is. I knew that girl was messed in the head but I didn't think she would have gone to all that trouble."

"Randy I'm sorry it all happened in the first place. I think she was unstable after Andrew's passing, and something inside her just snapped. I mean she was perfectly fine, and then all this started happening."

"Have you told Maryse or Justin about why Kelly did everything?"

"Randy I haven't talked to them since she found out I was involved. She doesn't want to talk to me."

"You have to tell her Nattie. They both have a right to know. I mean now that Maryse isn't working here, Kelly is going to do whatever she can to make sure she gets what she wants. You need to tell her why you were involved in everything too. Now that I know what happened, I've forgiven you."

"If I were you I wouldn't forgive me. I'm a terrible person for being involved. I just wanted to help my family."

She didn't need to explain herself to him. He knew where she was coming from, because he would do anything for his family.

"Nattie, Maryse is going to be at the party tonight. Maybe it would be a good time for you to tell her. And I mean tell her everything. It will make you feel better if you lift this weight off your shoulders." He got up to leave because his match was next, but he turned back to look at her. "Just think about it. She isn't going to hate you for telling her the truth." With that being said, the St. Louis native walked away, leaving the blonde alone with her thoughts.

She reminisced on her friendship with Maryse. She missed spending time with her, shopping, gossiping, and just hanging out. She looked back on the past few months of her life, wondering how everything got screwed up. She remembered that night in January when she came back from hanging out with her co-workers. Tyson never like to go out much, so Natalya went out alone. Apparently someone had told Tyson that more was going on between Natalya and Sheamus then friendship.

That was the first night he hit her, but it surly wasn't the last. That's when Kelly came into the picture and her world got turned upside down. Suddenly she didn't want to hang out with the guys anymore, that was until Tyson and Kelly convinced her to go out with Wade and make it look like nothing odd was going on. But even being with Wade never stopped Natalya from continuously being abused. Her relationship with the Brit made Tyson even more jealous, even though the relationship was partly his idea.

While they were on an overseas tour, that's when the sexual abuse began. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She and Wade had spent the night touring Paris, having a romantic dinner, and eventually heading back to the hotel. Before anything could go any further, Kelly text her, saying that she needed to see her. Knowing she had no other choice she left the man that she was falling in love with. When she got to the hotel room Kelly was in, she realized Tyson was there too. He raped her that night; he raped her and liked it.

She knew the first time he hit her, that it wasn't the same Tyson. He had changed so much in such a short time. She thought Wade was the answer to her prayers, but that got turned upside down, and it was Kelly and Tyson's fault. The handful of times she slept with Wade scared her. It was almost as though the duo knew what she was doing, because soon after Tyson would have his way with her. Even after she and Wade broke up, the abuse continued. That was until her great white knight came and saved her.

She was forever grateful to Sheamus for that night, and for protecting her ever since then. So far into her thoughts she didn't realize that someone was watching her. She didn't even realize the Diva was there until she sat down on the floor in front of her. Natalya gave Beth a confused look, before realizing why she was there.

"Shit, are we late for the segment? I didn't miss it did I?" Natalya was in a state of panic as she rushed to her feet. Beth was up in a flash, grabbing the Canadian by her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Nattie, it's alright. We're not late, but our segment is up next. Kelly and Brie should be going out now. I was walking to the gorilla position and saw you down here all by yourself and wanted to make sure you were alright." She could tell that the Glamazon was truly concerned about her. She was glad that her former friend was talking to her again.

"I was just thinking about some things. Like how I want to beat the shit out of Kelly."

"We were all proud of you for shutting her up earlier. I could only imagine how you were felling when you saw Tyson with her. He deserved the little beating he got from you."

The girls started to walk to the gorilla position. Natalya spoke up once they were at the curtain. "I wasn't really surprised."

"So you knew Kelly and Tyson were dating. How long has it been going on? I thought you two got back together after you and Wade split. What happened?"

Lucky for Natalya, Beth's theme music blared throughout the arena and the Divas of Doom made their way to the ring. Kelly looked on from the ring with a look of surprised and shock on her face. Apparently she hadn't known about what was going to happen. They got into the ring and Beth hit Kelly with a clothesline. Natalya grabbed her and put her in the Pinup Strong submission hold. Like they did with other Divas, Beth got the mic and begged Kelly to cry. That's exactly what the champion did. Eve and Alicia came out eventually to make the save, while Beth and Natalya walked up the ramp, pleased with their work.

Stepping through the curtain, Natalya made a b-line to the locker room, but Beth caught up to her. She dragged her into an empty locker room and demanded to know what was going on. So she told Beth everything. It pained her to retell the story, but she knew that it had to be done. The only thing she didn't tell Beth was her secret. When she finished, Beth had an eerie look in her eyes, like she wanted to murder someone.

"That little bitch is going to pay for what she's done, to everyone. We'll get her tonight, at the party. She'll realize she's messed with the wrong people."

"Beth we can't do anything. First off Maryse doesn't know anything I just told you. She knows what everyone else knows. That Kelly was behind the drugging. She doesn't know that I was being blackmailed, or that Kelly has her sights set on Justin. I'm going to tell her that tonight."

"You know part of me has a feeling that Kelly was behind Maryse getting fired. I mean why else would that have happened? Maryse was slated to win the Women's title. She's got someone in corporate wrapped around her little finger, and I'm determined to find out who it is."

"Let's go to the locker room and get ready for tonight." Natalya and Beth both headed out of the locker room and headed down the hall. As they passed the corridor from earlier, Natalya looked down and that's when it all hit her like a ton of bricks. Stopping Beth in her tracks, she pushed the former champion against the wall. "Don't talk Beth, just look."

Beth poked her head around the corner and her jaw dropped. There stood Kelly with her tongue shoved down John Laurinatis' throat. He had his hands wrapped in her hair, pushing her closer into him. She had her legs wrapped around the lower half of his body so that he was holding her against the wall.

"So now we know why Maryse was released. That fucking bitch! Nattie we have to tell everyone about this. This could be your leverage against her."

"We should go tell Stephanie. She could help us out with this." The girls sprinted to Stephanie's office, disgusted by what they saw, yet excited to put an end to Kelly's evil streak. Once they were in front of her door, Natalya knocked and waited for an answer. When granted permission they entered her office to see that Trish and Lita were also there. The trio looked at Beth and Natalya with curious expressions.

"Can I help you ladies?" Stephanie seemed on edge, but the duo brushed that off.

"Stephanie, I know you've been trying to find out who authorized Maryse's release. Well we know who it was. It's as Laurinatis!"

"Well of course it was John. He's the one who is in charge of talent relations. So he is the one who calls people to release them. We know that he called Maryse, but we don't know what higher up gave him the okay."

"No, when she says it was him, she means he did it of his own accord. Trust me; he's getting reimbursed for what he did." Natalya was out of breath from talking so quickly.

"What do you mean he's getting reimbursed? Could you girls elaborate for me, because right now I'm so confused?"

"Let's just say we saw Johnny and a certain blond Divas champion in a compromising position in the hallway." Beth had a smirk on her face, as the women sitting in front of her had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Stephanie we need to do something about this, because lets face it, we all know she's capable of this. I mean she tried to split Adam and me up earlier this year when she was in that storyline with him." Lita had a look of disgust on her face as she remembered everything that had gone on.

"Nattie you know that anything that happens to Kelly could hurt you in the end? I know how hard you have worked to keep your secret a secret. She could tell the world if we take action against her." Stephanie had a serious look on her face, wanting the Diva to make the right decision for herself.

"Stephanie I've done a lot of thinking tonight. I want that bitch to suffer for what she's done, not only to me, but to everyone else."

"If this is what you really want Nattie, then that's what we'll do. We've been keeping an eye on Kelly for awhile. Especially after she won the title, when she wasn't supposed to, we knew something was going on. We just didn't know it was this."

"Just do it Steph. I want to see her hurt, her and Tyson both."

"What do you mean Tyson?" Trish spoke for the first time they arrived in the office. Natalya told them about his involvement with Kelly and they understood. After discussing the situation for a few more minutes Beth and Natalya left the office and made their way, yet again, to the locker room. Most of the Divas had cleared out with the exception of Tamina, Layla, AJ, and Kelly. They were all getting their things together before they left.

"Hey girls, where have you been?" Tamina spoke up at the appearance of the two women. She had been waiting for them to come back, since the three of them drove to the arena together. "Lay and AJ were waiting around to see if you would show."

"Sorry Mina, we got held up with something. But we can all drive together still. Just give us a few minutes so we can get ready." Beth and Natalya both headed over to their luggage and picked out something to wear for the evening. Beth hopped into the shower, not wanting to take too long so that Natalya could get ready.

Kelly seemed to be taking her time when it came to getting her things together. She looked over at Natalya who was still deciding what dress she wanted to wear. Smirking to herself, the blonde threw her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know Nattie, whatever you decide on; it's still going to take you awhile to get ready. I mean ugliness is a hard thing to cover up, no matter how much makeup you use." She smirked at her comment, hoping it stung the woman in front of her.

"You're one who would know all about covering up ugliness with tons of makeup." AJ piped up from the other side of the room, tired of seeing her friend verbally abused.

"Aww look Nattie, the pipsqueak is sticking up for you; how precious."

"This 'pipsqueak' will kick your ass if you don't watch out."

"You think you could beat me little girl. You have no idea what I could do to you. You think you scare me or intimidate me? Well you don't. So why don't you just take a seat." She pushed the Diva down onto the bench, and laughed in her face. Layla and Tamina stepped in front of AJ before Kelly could do anything else to her.

"Well well, if it's not the drag queen and wannabe champion." She continued on her rant, not caring about what anyone of the other Divas could do to her. She was outnumbered but that didn't stop her. "I mean everyone thinks you were the third Uso when you debut. And you," she turned her sights on Layla now, "if it weren't for Michelle, or me for that matter, you wouldn't even be here."

Natalya got up from where she was sitting and stood behind the blonde. Tamina and Layla both had smirks on their face, and suddenly Kelly lost her spark. She went to back up, but ran into Natalya.

Natalya grabbed Kelly by the arms, so the blonde wouldn't be able to go anywhere. She spoke up for the first time since Kelly started throwing out insults.

"Listen, you can hate me and call me all the names you want. But you won't talk to them like that. They didn't do anything to you." Sure they were picking on the younger blonde, but that was nothing as to what they could have done. Natalya let Kelly go, and the blonde gathered up her things and headed out of the locker room.

"Nattie, why did you let her go? I wanted to punch her in that smug face of hers." Natalya could see that harming Kelly was something all three women had wanted to do, but Natalya couldn't let it happen, in fear of what Kelly would do.

"I didn't want you girls getting into trouble, that's all. You know she wouldn't hesitate to get anyone of you suspended." All three women understood that she meant well, but that didn't stop the thoughts that were running through their mind. They all thought of ways that they could make Kelly suffer for everything she had done to them.

It was no secret that Kelly was the rudest Diva in the locker room. She had no consideration for any of the other girls, and did her best to make their lives miserable. The fact that she was now Divas Champion made her act more high and mighty then she already had.

All the girls took their time getting ready, deciding that they would all drive together to the club. AJ and Layla called their boyfriends to let them know they would meet up with them later. The girls gossiped about the men in their lives, with the exception of Natalya.

They all finished doing their hair and makeup and proceeded to make their way to the parking lot. They packed up their things and headed to the nightclub to celebrate CM Punk winning the WWE Championship. They would have celebrated sooner, but everyone was so busy the week after Survivor Series, that they had no time.

It was no surprise when they pulled up to the front of the club, that Mason, Wade, Evan, and Jay Uso were waiting. But it was Sheamus who caught Natalya's eye. She was a bit surprised to see the Irishman stand with the other Diva's boyfriends. She just figured he would wait inside for her to get there. Not that she minded, him being there made her feel safe and at ease.

Beth handed her keys to the valet as she and Mason made their way into the club hand in hand. All the other girls met up with their boyfriends, acting like they hadn't seen them in years. AJ and Evan were locked in a passionate kiss. Layla, being the buzz kill told them to break it up because they were going inside.

"You look gorgeous Natalya." Sheamus was dressed in slacks, a white button down shirt with a button up vest over it, and his signature flat cap. HIs comment made her blush, and so did his next move. He rested on hand around her waist, and planted an ever so delicate kiss on her lips. The two headed into the packed night club and to the special VIP area that was set up for the Superstars and Divas.

Most of the roster was at the club, which meant that the party would last until the club closed. Because the Superstars and Divas were on the road constantly, going out and partying was their way of cutting lose. The Divas were doing most of the dancing. Since most of them had boyfriends, they had to practically drag them out the floor.

Natalya and a group of Divas were dancing together and having a great time, when she spotted the blonde she knew she couldn't avoid any longer. Excusing herself from the group, Natalya made her way to the table Beth and Maryse were currently occupying. They seemed so deep in conversation, that they were startled when she approached them.

"Hey, Maryse." Natalya was unsure of how the French Canadian would respond, so she stood their nervously, fiddling with the fabric on her dress.

"Hey Nattie, it's so nice to see you." Maryse had, what looked like, a genuine smile on her face, as she got up and hugged Natalya. Startled by her actions, Natalya hugged her back, not knowing what else to do.

"Well I'm sure you both have lots to talk about, so I'll be leaving. I'm sure Mason is missing me by now." Beth got up and headed over to where her boyfriend was hanging out with his former Nexus mentor.

"It's so nice to see you Maryse. I'm so sorry about what happened with your job. It was a huge shock to the entire locker room."

"And I'm sorry to hear about everything that happened to you." Natalya was caught totally by surprise. What exactly did Maryse mean? Seeing the confused look on her Natalya's face, Maryse continued talking. "That's what Beth was over here telling me. She told me about everything Kelly did, and what Tyson did. And sweetie, if I knew what he was doing to you, I would have stopped it."

The tears were starting to well up in Natalya's eyes, as she began speaking. "I never meant to hurt you Maryse. Your friendship meant the world to me, and I went and ruined it. I didn't know what else to do. I could leave and ruin my family's reputation, or I could stay and betray you."

Maryse took her friend's hand and squeezed it gently. "If I had to choose, I would have picked my family too. I've known since I started the company that Kelly had it in for me. I think it was more than just who I was dating. And Gail, well I don't know why she did it, but I don't care. She's out of my life now. And you can make damn sure Kelly won't take Justin from me either."

"As for you and I Nattie, I want us to be the way we where. I miss you so much. I miss our crazy, eccentric shopping trips, our long talks about random stuff that was happening in our lives. I just miss your company. And now that I'm not even allowed in the building at shows, I'm more alone than ever."

"Maryse, I want us to be friends again too. And I'm going to make sure that she doesn't come between you and Justin. I will make up for the pain I put you through. You didn't deserve it. And you don't deserve to be banned from the building either. I mean your Justin's girlfriend, and last time I checked, significant others could be brought to the arena."

"Well it's a new rule that the "Executive Vice President of Talent Relations" decided to put into effect, just for me." Maryse was very upset about being banned from the building; the anger could be seen in her eyes.

"That was probably Kelly's doing too. We think she's the reason you were fired. Beth and I saw Kelly and Johnny looking very cozy at the arena earlier today." Maryse gasped at this bit of information.

"Hey ladies, how are we doing tonight?" Snapping Maryse out of the fit that she was about to throw, both Divas looked up to see Randy Orton smiling down at them.

"Randybear! How are you?" Maryse jumped up and gave him a huge hug. He joined the blondes at the table, a curious look on his face. "Well I'm great Ryse. And it looks like you two patched things up."

"Yeah we did, and I couldn't be happier. But Nattie, about Kelly, even if she was behind it, there is nothing that can be done about it now."

"If you're talking about you getting fired, well I know Vince and Stephanie are all over getting you rehired. It's just a process with the board of directors. But don't worry, you'll be back in no time, Kelly will be gone, and Nattie's family secret will stay a secret." Randy was always the charmer, and always looked at things in a positive light.

"Oh if it isn't the naive idiots, you're wrong if you ever think this bitch is going to step foot in the WWE again…"

* * *

><p>So there is chapter seventeen. It's kind of a mumbo jumbo of a mess if you ask me and my longest chapter yet. I love Natalya and Sheamus together (don't judge). And yes I made Tyson the bad guy! Natalya and Sheamus are only going to become closer. The next chapter will pick up right where this one leaves off! I'll be starting it asap! Reviews are always welcome! Thank you for your continued support!<p>

xoxo ViperDiva


	18. The Change

Sorry it took me so long to update! I would like to thank Kirsty for proofing this chapter for me! The title of this chapter comes from the song _The Change_ by Evanescence! I've also thrown in some other music references into the story! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: The Change<p>

"_Oh if it isn't__'__t the naïve idiots, you__'__re wrong if you ever think this bitch is going to step foot in the WWE again__…"_

Maryse, Natalya, and Randy looked up from their seats to stare into the eyes of the one woman they could have gone the whole night without seeing. Kelly. The blonde had a smirk on her face as she stared down at the trio.

"I mean if you think for one second that she is even going to be allowed into another building where an event is being held, you can think again." Putting her face up to Maryse's she smirked once more. "You will never step foot in my company again."

Maryse threw a smirk right back at Kelly. With confusion in her eyes, the Jacksonville native stood up and turned to walk away, coming face to face with Justin Gabriel. Kelly smiled brightly when she saw the object of her fantasies and desires.

"Justin, sweetie how are you? I was just telling Maryse how great it is to see her again. Oh and I just can't wait for our tag match on Smackdown. You and I, well we are going to take down Brie and Drew."

Justin had found out before he left the arena that Friday on Smackdown he would be tagging with Kelly to take on Brie Bella and Drew McIntyre. Justin and Drew were feuding over Justin's Intercontinental title at the moment, so the match was a buildup to the Royal Rumble.

"Look we may have to team together for the match, but you should know that I want nothing to do with you. You're like a poison that we can't seem to get rid of."

"Aww Justin, baby you don't mean that. I mean why be with that," she pointed over her shoulder at Maryse, "when you could have all of this." She took her hands and caressed them over her breasts and down the sides of her body.

"Yeah, because I want to be with the locker room skank. Lord only knows how many STDs you have. Besides I know you're dirty little secret, and it makes me sick. If you ever come near Maryse again, or even think of harming her, I will personally see to it, that it's the last thing you do."

Huffing in defeat, the blond walked into the crowed. The watched as she found Tyson who was sitting at the bar. She was yelling at him, but it was hard for the group to hear over the music.

"Well she was pleasant as usual." Randy finished off his beer, ordering another from the passing waitress.

"Well that's Smelly Kelly for you. But enough about that tramp, Randy I haven't seen you for awhile. How are things with Stacy?"

His face dropped at the mention of Stacy's name. Seeing this Maryse turned to Justin who had taken a seat next to her. He shook his head, and she understood at once.

"Randy what happened? I thought you two were happy together."

"We were, but she decided that she didn't't want things to change between us. She wanted to be friends with benefits basically. Honestly though, I'm getting to old for that shit. I want to find the right woman, and be able to settle down."

"Besides she's decided against staying on full time, she's going to work more behind the scenes at corporate. So she will hardly be on the road anymore. I guess it just wasn't't meant to be."

"It's okay Randy, I'm sure things will turn around for you. I mean there are millions of woman who would die to be with you." Natalya said, downing the rest of her martini. "I would say go out with a Diva, but most of them are taken."

"Most of them? I think all of them are, except for Foxy, but there are rumors going around that she's dating some developmental guy. But you know, you can't always trust the WWE rumor mill. Hey Nattie what do you say we go get some more drinks, I need another martini." With that the two blondes left the table and approached the bar, staying away from where Kelly and Tyson were still arguing.

"So speaking of the WWE rumor mill," Maryse started after ordering their drinks, "I heard you and Sheamus are becoming an item." She cocked an eyebrow at the shorter Diva, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Oh here we go. Maryse just because two people spend time together doesn't't mean they are actually together. Sheamus and I are just friends. He's been there for me through this whole ordeal. It's been nice."

"Oh come on Nattie, I know he has feelings for you. And not to bring it up, but he is the reason Tyson started going crazy. Tyson was jealous of Sheamus because you were spending so much time with him. Not your fault really, I mean Tyson never wanted to go out and Sheamus always did." The blonde spoke so fast, that Natalya could hardly understand what she was saying because of her accent.

"Ryse, settle your tea kettle and breath. Look Sheamus is a great guy, but I don't know that I'm ready to get into another relationship already, I mean I barely got out of the shitty one I was in."

"You and Tyson haven't been together in awhile. Well from what you said, he's been fooling around with Kelly since the beginning of the year. So you know what, it's time for you to get over his ass and have fun. Stop living in fear of what might happen next." Maryse grabbed Natalya by her shoulders and shook her. "Live your freaking life."

Listening to Maryse, Natalya smiled. She was glad that Maryse had forgiven her and that they were back to being friends again. She missed Maryse's rants. The bartender brought over their drinks, Maryse insisted on buying. The girls started to walk back to the table when someone grabbed Natalya around the waist.

Turning around suddenly, Natalya came face to face with Tyson, the last person she cared to see. "Nattie, baby, don't walk away so fast. I want to dance with my girl." He was slurring his words, as he took the drink out of her hand and downed it.

"Tyson get off of me, you're obviously drunk." Natalya tried to push her way out of her grip, but it was no use. He was stronger than she was.

Tyson handed his empty glass to a waitress who was passing. Natalya rolled her eyes when she saw him staring at her ass. Turning his attention back to her, he started to sway them to the music. She knew she couldn't't get away so she just let him move her.

"What the hell is Tyson doing Ryse? Why did you leave her with him?" Maryse took her seat next to Justin and Randy at the table, as they watched the scene on the dance floor.

"Justin, what was I supposed to do? I can't say let her go, because he won't listen."

"Well I'm not going to just sit here and watch this." Randy started to get up to go to the dance floor when Maryse grabbed his arm.

"Leave it alone Randy. She's going to be rescued in no time. Look who's watching." Randy and Justin both turned their heads from the smirking blonde, to look towards the bar. Sheamus stood watching the site, rage on his face.

"Tyson can you let me go now! I want to get back to my friends."

"Oh come on baby, I'm your friend, well I'm more than that. I'm your boyfriend remember." Tyson moved his hands down her body, resting them on thigh under her dress.

Natalya's body tensed at the feel of his hand snaking up her leg. She didn't't know if anyone saw what was happening because the dance floor was so crowded. He could have his way with her and no one would know.

"Tyson stop it! Get your fucking hands off of me." Trying to pull away once more, he just tightened his grip one armed grip around her. His hand had found the top of her panties and was starting to slip its way in.

But before he was able to slip his fingers inside of her, he was being pulled off of her, and she was being pulled away. She had tears in her eyes, scared about what could have happened just now. She felt the cold air hit her and realized she had been brought outside.

Natalya turned to see Beth had accompanied her outside, not wanting her to see what Sheamus was about to do to Tyson. Beth knew Natalya wasn't't up for talking, so she pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her. Natalya broke down then, not caring if anyone saw.

"Shhh, Nattie. It's all going to be fine. You are going to be fine." Beth rested her hands on Natalya's cheeks and brought her face up so she could look her in the eyes. "Natalya, you are going to be fine. We'll make sure he gets what's coming to him."

Natalya was truly glad that Beth was here for her. She wasn't't worried about Tyson, but about what Tyson was going to do. She knew that he didn't't stand a chance against Sheamus, but she didn't't want the Irishman getting in trouble for defending her.

"Beth I need to get back in there. Sheamus is going to get in trouble if he hurts Tyson. I don't want to be the reason he gets suspended or fired." Pushing away from Beth, Natalya rushed back inside and gasped at what she saw.

Sheamus and Tyson were being held back from each other by several guys on the roster. They were mainly holding Sheamus back, because he was a big guy. Mason and Wade were holding Tyson back, but she could see the disgust on their faces.

Natalya walked to the center of the madness. She felt that everything was her fault. After the event that took place, she thought herself weak. She felt weak for not being able to get away from Tyson. She felt weak for needing Sheamus to save her.

Walking over to Tyson, Natalya stared him in the eyes. The eyes she looked in now were not the same eyes she used to love. These were dark, cold, uncaring eyes. She knew he had no remorse for the things he had done. He wasn't't the same man she knew and loved for so many years.

Taking one more look into his eyes, she brought her hand back and slapped him hard across the face. Mason and Wade burst into laughter as Natalya slapped Tyson once more. Tyson's cheek was stinging from the contact, as he watched Natalya walk over to Sheamus.

The Irishman calmed instantly upon seeing her. He looked into her brown eyes seeing sadness, worry, and angry. His heart broke when he saw she had been crying. She didn't't deserve all the shit Tyson was putting her thorough. He wanted to be there for her, to protect her, to save her.

"Thank you Sheamus." That was all she said. Mason and Wade had let Tyson go, and he ran out of the building. The guys holding Sheamus back let him go too. He wanted to hold her, to tell her everything would be okay, but she was gone.

He caught her walking out the door with Beth and Mason. He started toward the exit when he was stopped by another blonde.

"Maryse, what can I do for you? I'm in a bit of a hurry." He watched the door close behind the trio, letting a little huff out.

"Sheamus you need to give her some time. I know that you have been there for her, and that you saved her from Tyson not just tonight, but a few weeks ago. But there is one thing you have to know about Nattie, she doesn't't like being the damsel in distress. She doesn't't like being rescued because it makes her feel weak and insecure."

"You saw what I saw. You know what he was about to do to her. If I didn't't step in and stop it he would have continued. I couldn't't just stand by and watch it."

"I understand that, but you have to understand her feeling too. Just give her some time. She's been going through a lot lately, she's confused and scared."

Maryse may have been absent for a few weeks, but the other Divas had been keeping her up to date on the happenings backstage. Everyone had noticed a change in Natalya. Ever since Sheamus saved her that night, she became unsure about herself. She never wanted to be the woman who needed a man to feel safe.

Sheamus thought over what Maryse had said. He just wanted to be there for her, to protect her from that evil that was Tyson and Kelly. He didn't't want her to be abused anymore. He never doubted that Natalya was a strong woman and could take care of herself, but she was in trouble. He watched her struggle against Tyson, fear in her eyes. Try as she might, she couldn't't pull him off her.

"If you love her like I know you do, you'll give her time." With that Maryse went back to her boyfriend. They finished their drinks, paid the tab, and left the building. Sheamus was sitting at the bar when saw someone sit next to him. He turned to see Phil ordering a Pepsi from the bar.

"You know, this is why I hate going to these places. Granted I'm thrilled that you guys wanted to throw a little celebration for me, but drinking always gets in the way. And then people act stupid."

"Thanks for the lecture Phil, but I've only had one drink the whole night."

"Well I guess some people just have natural rage built up inside them. Man you looked like you were going to rip Tyson's head off. But I don't blame you. The kid has become a total tool since he started shacking up with Kelly. But I guess she has that effect on some people." Phil had his signature smirk plastered on his face as he took a look around the club.

"Well Phil I've had enough of this place. I think I'm going to head back to the hotel now." The Irishman stood up but Phil stopped him before he walked away.

"Hey man let me drive you back. I'm headed there now." Sheamus nodded his head in agreement and waited for Phil to pay the tab. It was a short drive from the club back to the hotel, but as always Phil had to break the silence.

"Hey man I know that you have feelings for Nattie, but please don't hurt her. She's been through a lot of shit this year, and I don't want to see her get hurt again."

They were back at the hotel already and the Irishman turned to glare at the Chicago native. "You think I would hurt her. Phil, you and everyone else in the locker room know that I have feelings for her, that I've had feelings for her since the day I met her. But that little troll had her. And look how that ended. I would never treat her like that."

"Just let her think things through. She's is one of my closest friends, and I don't want to see her get hurt again. Took everything I had in me not to rip Tyson's head off when I found out what he had been doing to her. Not to mention what Kelly made her do. I can tell that she is still is upset about everything that went on, I mean she hardly talks to anyone except you anymore. She's not the happy person she used to be. And when you stood up for her tonight I think you made her feel worse, like she can't defend herself."

He was tired, tired of people basically telling him that he was in the wrong for trying to protect her tonight. He knew what Tyson was capable of; he had seen it first hand when he saved Natalya that night. He knew because of the bruises she had on different areas of her body. He knew that everyone else wanted her to be safe, he wanted the same thing. He had been keeping her safe since the day he rescued her, and he wanted to keep protecting her.

Sheamus was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not realize that Phil had gotten out of the car and busied himself with taking his belongings out of the trunk. He got out of the car and thanked Phil for the ride back before heading up to his room. He opened the door quietly, first noticing his bags next to the door. He figured one of the guys had dropped it off for him. He flipped on the light but the room was empty. Natalya's belongings were still there, but her bed was untouched. Picking up his bags and bringing them over to his bed, he realized that the light for the balcony was on. Moving closer to the door he saw her sitting there, her pink and blonde curls blowing in wind. She had her ear buds in, so she didn't't hear when he opened the door and walked out.

She had been crying again, as she had been doing a lot more as of late. He hated seeing her this way. He took a seat next to her, staring out at the New York City skyline. But after a movement he turned his attention back to her. He caught her soft, brown eyes were staring into at him. She turned away from the gaze of his green eyes, trying to hide the blush that was building in her cheeks.

He brought his hands up to her face and turned her back to him. He felt her tense up when he touched her face, but she didn't't turn away from him. They stared into each other's eyes for several moments. She took the ear buds out of her ear and unplugged them from her iPhone. _Just a Kiss_ by Lady Antebellum was playing. She stood from her chair, letting his hands fall from her face. She captured one before it fell to his lap, and pulled him up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. Nuzzling her head into his chest, they started swaying to the music. He was content, just like this. She was in his arms where she belonged. She was in his arms, safe from all the bad things that had happened to her over the past few months.

She felt safe in his arms. It wasn't't a secret that she wanted to be strong, that she didn't't want a man to fight her battles for her. But deep down, she was thankful that Sheamus was there for her tonight. He had been so good to her over the past few weeks. She found that she truly missed his company, his friendship, his touch. From the moment she met the Irish born Superstar she knew that there was something between them. But she had Tyson at the time, and she loved him. She thought she would even marry him one day. But it wasn't't meant to be. Standing here in his arms, she wondered if it maybe it was Sheamus she was meant to be with all along.

Tilting her head up, she met his green eyes once more. She could tell that he was concerned for her. Pulling him down closer to her, she pressed her lips to his. The kiss wasn't't like the ones they had shared early in the evening. There was more passion put into this kiss. Passion she had wanted to display for quite some time. He moved his hands from her back, up to her hair, brushing his fingers through the silky curls.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don__'__t want to mess this thing up _

_I don__'__t want to push to far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might _

_Be the one I__'__ve been waiting for my whole life _

_So baby, I__'__m alright with just a kiss goodnight _

_Oh, let__'__s just do this right with just a kiss goodnight_

The song had ended, but their kissing continued. _It Will Rain_ by Bruno Mars came on next. She didn't't want to let him go. She didn't't think that this was real, that he was real. She wanted to hold on to him forever. He was the one who broke the kiss though, bringing his hands to cup her cheeks once more.

"That was," he started to say.

"Wow." It was all the blonde could get out at the moment. She looked up at him and saw him smiling down on her. She smiled back at him, putting her hand over his. She slowly grabbed onto it, feeling the warmth of his hand under hers. Suddenly she felt something wet hit the top of her head. He had felt it too, and before they realized what was happening, it started to pour down rain. They stood there for a moment, still embracing each other tightly. She laced her fingers with his, grabbed her phone, and headed inside.

Pulling him to her once more, she just smirked up at him. His red hair was stuck to his forehead and water was dripping down the sides of his face. She was tired of being scared, and she was tired of pushing him away. Sheamus never pressured her into anything, not like Tyson. That's one of the reasons she loved him so much, he didn't't want her to do anything she wasn't't comfortable with. But being with him tonight, like this, she realized that she did want him. She wanted to be with him.

They were standing in front of her bed that was located next to balcony doors. He was so lost in her gaze that he didn't't realized where the bed was until the back of his knees hit it. She nudged him a bit more until he was sitting on the bed. She bent down to capture his lips once more, pushing him down onto the bed and falling on top of him. Her hands moved to his red hair, and his hands moved to the small of her back. Moving her hands from his hair, she moved them to the wet shirt he was wearing. _Thank goodness he took that vest off_ she thought to herself. She could see his define muscles through his shirt, and she couldn't't help bust stare in lust. But before she could get to the second button he stopped her.

"Nattie are you sure you want to do this? I mean I don't want you to do anything you aren't't ready for." Most men would find him stupid for even asking such a question, but he wasn't't most men. He cared about the blonde who was currently on top of him, and didn't't want her to feel that he was pressuring her, even if she was the one who started this.

"I've never been more sure." With that she captured his mouth once more, this time sliding her tongue against his bottom lip, pleading for entrance which she was quickly granted. Their tongues were exploring each other's mouths. The blonde grew impatient with one of the buttons of his shirt and ended up ripping it off completely. He moved his hands to the edge of her shirt, breaking their kiss before completely pulling it off.

Their bare chests were pressed against each other as they went back to their heated kiss. She tried to unhook his belt to remove his pants, but was finding it difficult in their current position. He moved himself back up into sitting position so that she was straddling him. Breaking their kiss once more, he stared at her, moving his hands across her back till he reached the clasp of her bra. Throwing it to the ground where his shirt was he moved his hands along the side of her body, stopping before he reached her breasts. Kneading herself against his hardened erection, she couldn't't contain herself any longer. Just as he was about to take one of her hardened nipples in his mouth she got off him and started to undo his pants.

Seeing her frustration at not being able to remove his clothes because of the current position, she stood up in front of her and made quick work of taking the rest of his clothes off. She followed in suit and took off her rain soaked paints and panties. Staring at each other with a mixture of love and lust in their eyes, she wrapped her arms around him again and they fell onto the bed. He flipped them over so that she was now lying underneath him, their heated kiss continuing. His hands roamed all over her body, taking in every inch of her, while her hands roamed over the length of his back.

Breaking this kiss because she needed to catch her breath, they stared into each other's eyes once more. She felt his hardened member rubbing against her heated center, teasing it with every pass. "You're sure about this?" He wanted to make absolutely sure that this is what she wanted.

"I told you," she said, trying to catch her breath, "I want you Sheamus." Grabbing his lips in hers once more, he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed into her gently. Moaning into this kiss, Natalya took a moment to adjust to Sheamus. There was a discomfort there for a moment, because Sheamus was so much bigger the Tyson was. He could sense her discomfort and had started to pull out of her until she said "no, I'm ready."

She moved her hips against him to push him further into him. He began thrusting into her, matching the motions she was making. He started trailing kisses from her lips down her neck, and to her shoulder. She continued moving down until he reached the dip in-between her breasts, kissing there for several moments before making his way back up to her mouth.

He continued with his slow thrusts till suddenly she moaned, "go faster" into his ear. She moved her hips with a little more force so he got the hint, and he did. He pulled himself almost completely out of her before thrusting himself back in. The continued motion made her moan even more then she was before. Her nails dug into his back in pleasure, and he intertwined his hands into her hair. Wanting to change positions, she moved them so that she was straddling him. Lust filled both of their eyes as he moved up to capture her lips in his. Pushing him back down she began to bounce up and down on top of him, making it to where he would be almost all the way out of her before slamming back down. She would grind herself down on him every few thrusts, gaining a few "fucks" or "damns" from him.

She could feel herself about to fall over the edge. She was holding on as long as she could, but she couldn't't hold it in any longer. She leaned over to whisper in his hear "let's do this together." He flipped them over this time and thrust into her a few more times before her orgasm took over her. Her back arched into his body in pleasure as she felt his release inside of her. Pulling out of her, he fell onto to bed, beads of sweat rolling down each of their bodies. He turned to look at her. She was perfect he thought to himself.

She turned on her side, and caught him staring at her. She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her petite figure, and brought her body into his. They fit perfectly together. They spent the rest of their night just like that, holding each other until both fell asleep.

"Well it's about damn time something happened with those two. I mean I've been saying how it should have always been him. I mean even when she was with Tyson I knew that Sheamus was the one for her. I mean yeah she was with Tyson for a long time but that doesn't't matter. I know chemistry when I see it and Nattie and Sheamus they have it."

"You know Ryse it's not polite to eavesdrop on people."

"And you know it's not my fault that I can hear through hotel walls." Maryse wore a devious smirk on her face as she turned around to face the South African who was sitting on the bed. She ran up to him and pounced on top of him, pushing him down onto the bed.

"Well someone doesn't't waste any time do they?" Justin smiled up at her with lust filled eyes. She got off of him though, much to his displeasure. "You're such a tease you know? You always do this to me."

"Well I have a surprise for you tonight. So stop being so annoying. Since I couldn't't go to the arena with you earlier, I decided to do some shopping. And I think you'll be very pleased with what I purchased Mr. Gabriel." She walked into the bathroom, swaying her hips so seductively it left him begging to get his hands on her.

The French Canadian made her way to the bathroom where she had stored her purchases from earlier that day. The hotel they were staying in had several large cabinets in the bathroom, and she knew Justin wouldn't't look in them. She pulled out her new leather thigh high Louboutins she purchased, and then the leather corset and black laced panties she bought. She put everything on, making sure she looked her absolute best. She was going for the dominatrix look, and she pulled it off. She put on a subtle amount of makeup, except for the blood red lipstick she put on her full, plumped lips. Giving herself a once over and being happy with the outcome, she made her way back into the bedroom.

Justin was still sitting on the bed when he heard the bathroom door open. He looked up and his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. He felt himself get hard at the site of her. She constantly had that effect on him. She walked right up to him and did a little spin for him. "Well what do you think?" She looked down at him, brining a finger to his chin, and closed his mouth shut. She got to her knees in front of him and started unbuttoning his pants.

He leaned up so she could slide his pants off, and he took his shirt off. "You know it's really not fair that I'm naked and you've got all that on."

"You know, I really don't care about being fair…you know that." She smirked before taking his hardened cock full in her mouth. Justin moaned as he intertwined his fingers in her silky blonde hair, guiding her up and down on him, moaning every time his head hit the back of her throat. The way she worked her tongue was just enough to drive him over the edge. But Maryse knew what was coming so she pulled him out of her mouth, licking her cherry red lips of the saliva that was trailing from her mouth to the head of his cock. Justin moaned at the lack of contact, and felt like he was going to explode.

"You did it again" he panted.

"Well I want to make this last as long as possible." She smirked down at her lover before straddling herself on him once more, rubbing her covered, wet center over his member. He took in her breasts that were pushed up even higher because of the corset she was wearing. He went to remove the leather that was confining her perfect DD breasts, but she quickly slapped his hand away. "I told you to stop; patience is a virtue you know." She leaned closer to him and captured his lips in a heated kiss. He was tracing his tongue along her bottom lip and she finally granted him entrance. Her tongue didn't't even put up a fight, his did all the work.

She moved her hands along all the curves of his back, while he moved his hands down to her perfect round ass. _These damn things _he thought when he remembered she still had her lacy black panties on. He could feel how wet she was though, and he moved one hand to her front and teased her through the lace. She moaned into the kiss, grinding herself against him even more. He slipped his fingers into the lace before slipping to fingers into her wet, velvety pussy. She bit his bottom lip in pleasure, grinding herself down onto his hand. He inserted yet another finger as he broke their kiss to trail kiss down her neck, along her collar bone, and finally to the tops of her breasts that were hanging over the corset.

He buried his face in her cleavage for a moment before kissing them once more. She grabbed the hand that was currently enveloped in her womanhood, and pulled him out of her. She brought his fingers to her mouth, and licked each finger clean. She brought her hand to the lace tie that was holding her corset together and slowly started to pull it apart as Justin watched with hungry eyes. When she finally finished unlacing it, she threw the leather into the pile of clothes already gathered on the floor.

He teased her hardened nipples with his hands, and she arched her back so he had better access. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and bit down on in, earning a pleasurable moan from the French Canadian, who was still grinding against him. He couldn't't take that anymore. The good thing about lace was that it could rip easily if pulled hard enough. And Justin ripped and pulled them until they fell to the floor in shreds. He removed her boots next and threw them across the room.

He stood up from the bed and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was licking her lips in anticipation of what was coming next. He slammed her against the wall and thrust his cock inside of her, pounding and thrusting himself into her. She dug her nails into his back, matching his thrusts. Feeling the pain in his back from her nails, he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head with one hand, while his other hand stayed on her side.

"Fuck Justin go harder." She moaned in ecstasy, and he gave into her. He almost pulled completely out of her before thrusting back into her, hitting her g-spot over and over again. "I'm going to cum Justin." But he wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine, so he pulled out of her, rubbing himself on her thigh. Sweat was making her hair stick to head and parts of her chest. He let go of her hands and she took her legs from around his waist. He crashed his lips onto her once more and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Be backed up till they were once again at the bed and flipped them around and they dropped onto the bed. He was on top of her now, but she wasn't't complaining. He stopped kissing her and rolled her over so she was on her stomach.

She got onto her hands and knees immediately and he started smacking her ass, till it was red and raw. He moved closer to her and slammed his cock back into her still dripping pussy. He grabbed her hair in his hand so that she arched her back for him. Her moans had long since turned into screams. He was sure he would hear about it tomorrow from his friends. He thrust into her again and again as she wiggled her ass against him. He pulled out of her again, and she moaned at the loss of contact. He flipped her around again so that he was under her. She was ready to explode, and he wasn't't going to stop her this time. She positioned herself on top of him, and slammed down on top of him. He grabbed onto her bouncing breasts, kneading and teasing them with his hands.

She threw her head back in pleasure, letting her long hair tickle his thighs. She continued bobbing up and down hard on him. Until she finally felt her release wash over her. She road it out her orgasm, continually slamming down on him until he finally released his seed deep inside of her. She fell on top of him in a heap of ecstasy and sweat.

"Fuck, damn" was all he could get out. They were both panting, trying to regain their breathing patterns.

"Cela a été le meilleur sexe jamais" she said as he pulled out of her. He had no idea what she said, but he didn't't care. She fell onto the bed next to him, her chest rising and falling quickly. He turned onto his side and just watched her, caressing the side of her curvy body. She smiled at his touch, loving how his hands felt on her naked body.

"I love you Ryse."

"I love you too Justin."

He held her in his arms, continuing the motion of his hands up and down her side. Eventually his touching became too much and the two had more passionate sex that night, until finally falling asleep in the early hours of the morning, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I was really nervous about writing the NatalyaSheamus scene so please tell me what you think! I did have a request to write more about AJ and Evan, I'll try to fit it somewhere into the next few chapters before I finish the story!

Reviews are awesome...so leave one please :)

xoxo ViperDiva


	19. Happy Endings

Hello everyone! I know it's been over a year since I've posted anything on this story and I am so sorry for that. I kind of lost my muse for a while after Maryse left the company so it was hard for me to write. But I'm back with the final chapter of this story and I really hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Happy Endings<p>

It was no secret to anyone in the WWE locker room that WrestleMania was the most was the most important time of the year for the Superstars and Divas. This year was no different. A lot had changed in the locker room over the past few months. Kelly Kelly and the Bella Twins had both been released from their WWE contracts and John Laurinaitis had been fired from his position as well. Corporate decided that it was the best move to make, even though they would be letting go of a fan favorite. They also wanted to make sure that the fans did not find out the real reason behind the releases.

It was near the end of February that Maryse had gotten the call to come into Stanford to meet with Vince about her future with the company. Vince told her that the meeting was to be kept secret, even from Justin. She told him that she was heading home for a few days to see her family, so he wouldn't suspect where she was really going. She was full of emotions; not sure how here meeting would go.

As she walked the halls of the corporate office, she came upon the Wall of Champions. She remembered the time when she was on that wall, and was hoping that after this meeting she would get the chance to be on the wall again. She smiled when she saw Justin on the wall, proudly holding his Intercontinental title. She also saw Beth proudly displaying the Women's Championship and Natalya with the Diva's Championship. She continued walking down to Vince's office, thinking about how happy she would be if she were back with her friends again.

Maryse knocked softly on the door and waited until she heard a voice tell her to come in. When she entered to office, she was greeted by not only Vince, but Stephanie and Paul as well.

"Maryse, please sit down" Stephanie said, smiling at her and motioning towards the seat. Doing as she was told, Maryse took her seat across from the three and nervously awaited what they had to say.

"As I'm sure you've heard, I've taken over as Executive Vice President of Talent Relations since we released John. We've brought you here today, because we want to discuss your future with the company" Paul said.

Maryse nodded her head in response to what he said. Of course she knew about the change, everyone had told her. "Maryse, we were misinformed about why you were released from your previous contract, so here today, we wanted to offer you a new contract. That is, if you are even still interested in working for us. I know you've been through a lot over the past few months, but we hope it hasn't changed your opinion on the company. We would truly love to have you back" Vince said, handing her over the folder containing her new contract agreement.

"Please take your time to look over it, and consider it. Everyone in the back has really missed you and would love to have you back. We have big plans for you if your decision is to re sign as well" Stephanie said.

Maryse opened the folder, looking over everything. The contract was lucrative to say the least, including a pay raise and a yearly bonus. Looking across the table, she smiled her signature smile. "I don't even know why I'm reading this" she said, taking the pen off the table and signing the contract. "Of course I want to come back, this place is my home and I couldn't imagine working anywhere else."

Though TNA had tried to contact her after she was released from the company, she wanted nothing to do with them. She wouldn't be like so many others and jump ship like that. WWE would always be her home, regardless of if she were wrestling or not.

"Well Maryse, welcome back" Paul said, reaching across the table to shake her hand. "I'm going to head back to my office to sort everything out from here. Steph will take care of you on the creative end" he said.

"Thank you very much for the opportunity Paul. I won't let you down." She turned her attention back to Stephanie and Vince who were also smiling at her.

"We really are happy to have you back Maryse, and I know the fans will be too. After your release the website crashed and our Twitter and Facebook outlets were overloaded with upset and outraged fans. I think this will be really good for the company" Vince said.

"Well you know me Mr. McMahon. I aim to please. So Stephanie, what creative stuff did you want to talk to me about?"

Not wasting any time, Stephanie got right down to business about her plan for the French Canadian. Maryse listened intently, excited for her new venture and the reward that was yet to come. When the meeting was over, Maryse thanked both of them again for the opportunity.

"One more thing Maryse, no one can no that you are returning. I'm sure Justin will question you, especially because it's going to be WrestleMania, but you can't tell him. Be as discreet as possible" Stephanie said.

"I promise I won't tell anyone" she said, thanking them once more and leaving the office. She spent the night in Stanford, before catching the first flight she could back to California. Thankfully Justin wasn't going to be home till later that evening so he didn't pick her up from the airport.

She headed straight home and took a nap, tired from the jet lag. She woke up a few hours later and did some cleaning around the house, before starting on dinner. Looking at the clock, she saw that Justin should be back at any moment. She set the table and finished getting everything ready. Just then she heard the door open, and she stepped out of the kitchen.

"There's my girl" he said when he saw here appear. He dropped his bags in the entry way and walked over to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately.

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back for a few moments before breaking away. "You know, if you're going to kiss me like that all the time, then I should go away more often" she said, smirking.

"Well I was gone too, and you know how much I miss you when we're apart" he said, smiling at her. "Something smells really good."

Smiling, she took his hand and led him into the dining room. "I knew you would be coming home, so I decided to make you some dinner. I figured you would just want to eat and sleep since you've been gone."

"It all looks amazing. You're wonderful Maryse. Thanks for this" he said, kissing her cheek before pulling out her chair for her.

She sat down and waited for him to take his seat next to her. "I know I'm wonderful, you tell me all the time" she said. They ate their dinner and made small talk. Justin discussed creative's newest plans for him, and she made up details about the trip to see her family that she didn't really go on. She didn't like not being able to tell him, but she couldn't jeopardize her opportunity.

The rest of February and March passed by quickly. Justin had been on the road so much over that time that it gave Maryse the opportunity to do the training she need to be ready for her return to the ring. She had also been in contact with creative about her match at WrestleMania. The wardrobe department was working on her ring gear, and even stopped by the house to get her measurements. Everything was kept under wraps, so no one in the locker room suspected a thing.

The time had finally come for Justin and Maryse to head to Miami for the big event. She was waiting at the front door of the house; bags packed and ready to leave. "Justin would you please hurry up. We're going to miss our flight" she said with a stubborn tone to her voice.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Calm down. I was having hair issues that I needed to fix."

"Sometimes I think you worry more about your hair than I do about mine. It looks fine, now can we get going please." She was anxious about everything that was about to happen. She wanted to get to Miami as soon as possible.

"Well I love my hair" he said with a smirk. He held the door open for her and she walked to the car with her bags in tow. He followed her, locking up the house before he went to the car. He packed all their bags into the trunk before getting into the drivers seat. He saw how nervous she looked, though he wasn't sure why. "Ryse are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. You know I don't like to be late though, so can we get going please. I would hate for you to get in trouble for not being in Miami on time either."

"We're going, we're going" he said, starting up the car. They made it to the airport with time to spare, which made Maryse very happy. WWE had booked several planes just for talent, their families, and the crews. They shared the plane with other Superstars and Divas who lived close to them, Wade, Layla, Alberto, Rosa, Alex, Eve, and Alicia. They spent most of the plane ride talking to their friends and Maryse was catching up on the latest gossip with everyone. She was looking forward to being back on the road with them all soon.

When they touched down in Miami they were mobbed by fans. Though Vince and Stephanie reassured her that the fans had not forgotten her, it took this scene to make her know it was true. When the reached the hotel they were staying at, the scene was the same. Fans were everywhere, asking for all of their autographs. When they finally got to their room, she smiled happily at Justin.

"You know, I forgot how much I missed that. I mean I get people that come up to me when I'm out and about at home, but nothing like that" she said, putting her stuff down on the bed.

"Well the fans do love you babe, so of course they are going to bombard you like that."

"What do you say we unpack and then go look around Miami. Since you've got a whole day to do whatever you want before Axxess starts."

He walked over to her and hugged her. "That sounds like a plan, then we can grab some dinner somewhere. Close to the beach preferably."

She hugged him back and smiled at him. "Yes I know how much you love the beach, so we can do that. Besides you know how much I love watching the sunset on the beach, so we could always go for a nice romantic walk after dinner. Just let me freshen up a bit before we go."

"Take your time love" he said, kissing her cheek.

She went to grab some clothes and her toiletries and headed to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, threw her hair up and applied minimal makeup. She picked out a sundress and some sandals to wear, since they were going to be by the beach. She went out into the room to find Justin standing out on the balcony, so she went to join him.

"I'm ready when you are" she said, looking out at the gorgeous view of Miami Beach. It reminded her of Los Angles, vast amounts of beaches and people soaking up the sun.

"Let's head out then" he said, taking her hand in his and walking her to the door. He waited for her to grab her purse, and the two took off to the lobby of the hotel. There weren't as many fans in the lobby this time, but there were a few. One girl was throwing herself at Justin, asking for pictures and autographs.

Seeing all the attention Justin got from the female fans didn't upset Maryse at all. It was just part of being a Superstar, and a sexy one at that. She was however upset at the fact that the girls kept pushing her out of the way to get closer to Justin. But she just let it go, because even though even though all these girls threw themselves at him, she was the one he was with.

Justin finally told the girls that he had to go because he had a date with his girlfriend. He took Maryse's hand and walked out of the lobby, leaving the young girls with scowls on their faces. Maryse couldn't help but chuckle as the got into the rental car.

"What's so funny" Justin asked, smirking over at her.

"'Oh Justin, can we have your autograph, we love you so much, your so hot, will you marry me? Justin, Justin, Justin'" she said, mimicking the girls and still laughing uncontrollably.

"Sounds to me like someone is jealous of all the attention I'm getting."

Maryse scoffed at the though. "You think I'm jealous of some little girls. Have you forgotten who I am Mr. Gabriel? I'm the sexiest of sexy and I am jealous of no one" she said, giving him her signature hand in the face.

"Okay okay, you're not jealous of the little girls" he said, moving her hand and kissing her. They walked out of the hotel and took in the city. The grabbed some lunch and just looked around. They ran into some of their friends while they were out and decided to spend some time with them before heading back to the hotel. Justin got ready for the evening's Axxess session and told Maryse he would see her later.

The weekend went by rather slowly. Maryse attended the Hall of Fame ceremony as Justin's date. It was such a wonderful evening, and she could feel the anticipation for the next day building.

Sunday came quicker than she had anticipated. She became nervous all of a sudden, though she wasn't sure why. Performing for the WWE universe was something she enjoyed so much. Justin had left for the arena earlier that morning, so she was able to pack her things without his constant questioning. Stephanie had sent a car for her, and it was waiting at the front of the hotel. The crew knew to keep her return under wraps, up till the moment her theme song hit. Beth didn't even know that it was Maryse she would be facing.

One of the production assistants led her to her dressing room for the evening. It wasn't close to the rest of the locker rooms, per Stephanie and Paul's orders. One of the stylists were in their as well to do her hair and makeup. She turned on the monitor in the room and watched the start to the show.

Already dressed in her new gear, she had her makeup done first. The girl was just starting on her hair when Justin's match came on. He was taking on Wade, so she knew it was bound to be good. Though she knew he was going to win in the end, she still clapped for him after he executed a perfect 450 splash.

"You're all done Maryse" the stylist told her. She got out of her seat and checked out her appearance in the mirror.

"Thank you so much Marcia. You did a wonderful job as always." She moved over to the couch so she could put on her boots. Just as she sat down, she heard a knock at the door, and the assistant came in to inform her that her match was next. They had blocked off the corridor and the curtain area so she could walk over there. She hurried to finish up, before heading out of the room.

Her nerves were already getting the better of her. As she was walking down the hall, she heard Beth's music blast throughout the stadium. She heard the Glamazon get on the mic and demand to know who her opponent was. The next minute Stephanie's music hit and she walked out, telling Beth that it was someone that no one had seen in a while.

Just as she approached the curtain, her music began to play and she could hear the cheers from the crowed. She walked through the curtain, game face on. She smiled at Stephanie as she passed by on her way to the ring. She did her usual entrance, smirking at Beth as she entered the ring. She knew this wasn't what the blonde was expect either.

As the match got underway, Beth took control, but in no time at all, Maryse regained control and trapped Beth in a headlock. She reversed it however and dropped Maryse to the mat. The match continued, Beth dominating Maryse for the most part. She had picked her up and was about to deliver the GlamSlam when she reversed it into a reverse sunset flip. With Beth down she went over to the turnbuckle and climbed onto the top rope. Once there, she waited for Beth to get to her feet. Taking a page out of Lita's playbook, Maryse jumped off the rope and got Beth in a hurricanrana. That kept the Glamazon down and allowed Maryse to pick up the victory.

She couldn't believe she had done it. She knew the match had been planned out, that she had been dubbed to win, but she still couldn't believe it. The ref handed her the Women's Championship as Lilian announced her as the winner and new champion. The crowed was going insane, and it only brought tears to her eyes. After everything that she had been through, she was finally back, and she was on top.

She left the ring, walking up the ramp and celebrating her victory along the way. She walked behind the certain and there was Justin, all smiles, but she could tell that he was in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back, or winning the title, or any of this?" He wrapped her in his arms, planting a passionate kiss on her flustered lips.

Once he stopped the kissing, she regained her breathing pattern and smiled up at him. She had noticed that most of her friends had started gathering around them. "I couldn't tell you Justin, I wanted to, but I couldn't. It was a disclosure thing and was meant to be a surprise to everyone." She gave him a chaste kiss, before making her way to everyone else. She turned before Randy could hug her. "Meet me in the locker room in ten" she said to Justin, her smirk still plastered onto her face.

Everyone was so happy to have Maryse back, and they were all thrilled about her title win. When Beth finally joined everyone backstage, she made her way over to Maryse, and gave her a hug. "Great job out there blondie. Defiantly wasn't expecting it, but you haven't lost your touch at all." She hung around for a moment, talking to Natalya, before making her way to the Divas locker room.

After continually explaining to everyone about why no one knew she was coming back, she finally made her way to her best friend. Natalya stood against the wall with a somewhat angry and happy look on her face, if a combination was at all possible.

"You know, I'm mad that you didn't even give me a hint about this. I mean, I understand that you couldn't full out tell me, but you could have at least hinted something to me." Natalya linked her arm with Maryse, and walked down the hall with her. All the talent pretty much went about their business after a few moments.

"Nattie, I didn't even hint anything to Justin. I had to keep it all top secret, that's what Stephanie, Vince, and Paul all wanted. But enough about that, I'm back now which means the good times are going to begin again."

"Well I guess you're off the hook then. I really am so glad to have you back. It hasn't been the same without you here, all the girls have been saying that."

Maryse and Natalya continued to chitchat for a few moments before running into Drew who was hanging out with a few of the other guys. When he spotted Maryse, he darted over to her right away. "Well look who's back" he said with a smirk, wrapping her and a hug. "I'm so glad you're back princess, you deserve it."

Smiling, Maryse hugged him back. "I'm glad to be back Drew. And like I told Nattie and everyone else, I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you I was coming back. I really wanted to."

"Hey no worries, I get the whole confidentiality thing. We all have to do it at some point. But I've got a match to get ready for, let's catch up later" he finished, giving her another hug.

"Good luck and see you soon" she said, smiling and walking back with Natalya once more. "Well as much as I hate to do this, I have an amazingly hot boyfriend who is going to be waiting for me when I get back to my locker room, and I'm sure you don't want to see all that."

"You're right, I think I just lost my dinner a little too" she said, smirking up at her best friend.

"Speaking of boyfriends, how are things with you and Sheamus?"

Beaming up at Maryse, Natalya went on a rant about how she and the Irishman were doing great, and were getting very serious in their relationship.

It made Maryse so happy to know that after everything that had happened over the last year, that everything was falling into place for all of her friends.

"I'm so happy for you Nattie. If anyone deserves it, it's you."

"Actually, I was thinking if anyone deserves happiness, it's you. Especially after all that has happened with Kelly and Gail and the Bellas. You're finally getting your happy ending. I'm just so glad that I get to be here to see it all. Not that I would want to be anywhere else."

Wrapping her friend in a hug, Maryse realized how lucky she really was. "I wouldn't want you anywhere else either. You've helped me through so much and I'm so grateful for everything. You have no idea."

"Well let's not get all sappy, you've got a man to get to, and I should go find mine" Natalya said, winking up at Maryse. "I'll see you later at the after party Ryse." And with that being said, Natalya rushed off down the hall to find Sheamus.

Maryse walked the few steps it took to get to her locker room and opened the door, finding Justin already inside. He must have slipped by when she was talking to everyone else. Closing the door behind her, she walked up to the couch and took a seat on his lap.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Leaning in, she kissed him for several moments, just wanting to be there with him.

Pulling away, he looked up at her and smiled. "I'm so glad to have you back. This weekend, having you out on the road with me, it's been wonderful. Knowing that you're back and you'll be with me all the time, it's going to be even better."

"I'm not looking forward to the long car rides again though. But I am happy I'll be able to spend more time with you too, and my friends of course."

"Yeah, I guess they're alright, but you know you're most excited about me."

"You really are so full of yourself Mr. Gabriel, but you are right. Now what do you say we get dressed and get out of here. We can get back to the hotel and get ready for the after party."

"I would rather just get back to the hotel and spend the rest of the night there, but that's just me."

"Trust me, you can have me all to yourself after the party. You know everyone is expecting me to be there."

Rolling his eyes teasingly, he kissed her cheek. "Fine, I'll share you with everyone, but only for a little bit."

Maryse moved to sit next to him, starting to unlace her boots. "Fine, just for a little bit. I'm sure you have something more exciting planned for later."

It appeared that while Maryse had been talking to everyone, Justin also moved his bags into her locker room as well. After showering together, like they almost always did, they got dressed and made their way out to where the cars were parked. Because the show was over, there were fans lined up outside, waiting for autographs and pictures from their favorite superstars and divas.

Maryse, as well as Justin, signed autographs for all their fans, and took a few pictures here and there. Once they finally made it to their car, he loaded the bags into the trunk and she secured herself in the front seat.

The drive to the hotel was quick and effortless, and once the happy couple reached their room, they immediately found themselves naked in bed.

"You know, this wasn't what I had planned" Maryse said, panting heavily as her head fell back against the pillows.

Smirking over at her, Justin replied. "We can still make the party. Not everyone had left the arena anyways, so they should all start arriving soon."

What Maryse didn't know, was that while she was upstairs in her room, enjoying her sexual endeavors with her boyfriend, Natalya, Randy, Drew, and many others, were downstairs in the room they were going to have their party, setting up something as a welcome back for Maryse.

"I'm surprised that you got a cake so quickly Natty."

"Come on Randy, does anything surprise you when it comes to me? You know I can be very persuasive when I want something."

"Oh trust me, I know you can be, I've experienced it firsthand."

The room was quickly filled with the roster, crew, and some management people. When Natalya got the text from Justin that he and Maryse were on their way down, Natalya made an announcement, telling everyone to be quiet.

"Are you sure this is where they're having the party? It's really quite" Maryse said as they approached the entry to one of the hotel's ballrooms.

"Yes, this is where they told us to meet" he said, opening one of the doors for her.

The room went from pitch black to light in a few seconds and everyone yelled surprise at Maryse.

Though all they were able to get was a cake and a few balloons on such short notice, it was all in the thought of it all that made Maryse so happy.

"Thank you all so much" she said, before the music started playing.

Maryse made her way around the room, talking to people she wasn't able to talk with earlier. Once she was finished, she made her way over to a table where all her close friends were sitting.

Natalya had popped open a bottle of Champagne and was pouring it for everyone in the group when she arrived. Once Maryse took her seat, Natalya stood up, her glass in hand.

"Maryse, on behalf of me, and all of us in this room, but more importantly, at this table, we want to congratulate you on your win tonight, and welcome you back where you belong. To Maryse" she finished.

They all clinked their glasses with one another, before drinking.

"You've always been sneaky Nattie. I don't know how you planned all this so quickly, but you did. Thank you."

"Anything for you Frenchie."

"I have an announcement of my own, or more of a question I should say" Justin said, gaining the attention of everyone at their table.

Getting out of his chair, he moved closer to Maryse on got down on one knee. "Ryse, I know we haven't been together for years and year, but being with you, I'm the happiest that I've ever been. Would you do me the honor in becoming my wife" he asked. Pulling out the little black box from his pocket, he opened it and reveled a beautiful diamond ring.

Overwhelmed with happiness at everything that had already happened that day, Maryse started to cry. Bringing a hand up to Justin's face, she ran her hand of his cheek. "Yes, yes I want to be your wife" she said, smiling happily as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Apparently the proposal had gained the attention of many others in the room who were now standing around the happy couple, cheering and yelling their congratulations.

The two we're inseparable the rest of the night as they mingled with friends and danced with each other.

Justin really had come into Maryse's life and the perfect time, and since then, so much had happened, but they remained strong through it all.

Things had finally been looking up for the French Canadian diva. She was on cloud nine, excited about all the new ventures that life was giving her, but what she was most thankful for, was being able to close the last chapter of her life, and begin a new one with the man that she loved, and the friends that she couldn't live without.

Two Years Later

"You know, I really can't believe how much has changed in the past few years?"

"I know what you mean Eve, I mean who would have thought that you and Alex would be back together and happy as can be."

"That's not what I meant Maryse. I meant, who would have thought that you and Nattie would both be married and have babies on the way."

"Don't forget, AJ is the new Diva's champion, and they finally gave me the push I deserve" Rosa said, taking a sip of her martini.

"But you know what the best part of it all is? We're still here, together and happy as can be" Natalya finished, looking over at her husband who was currently trying to man the grill with Wade.

"Nattie, I think we should go help those two before they get into a fight about who's the better griller" Layla said, getting off her lounge chair and helping Natalya to her feet. The two walked over the men and Natalya took the tongs from Wade's hand and started grilling herself.

"You know, when I first started in the company, I didn't think I would make any friends, but it turned out, I made the best friends any girl could ever have" AJ said, smiling at all the girls.

"Well we're glad to have you AJ" Maryse said, smiling.

"Not as glad as Evan is though" Rosa said, laughing loudly.

Rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses, Maryse rubbed her hand over her growing belly. "I think you need to slow down on the drinks Rosa. I know how you and Del Rio get when you've had too much to drink."

"Yeah, last time, you guys started having sex out in front of all of us, we really didn't need to see that" Kaitlyn said from the pool.

As Rosa started going off in Spanish, Justin, Heath, Randy, and Drew were coming out of the kitchen with more food which they set on the table. Alex came out next with a huge crate filled with ice and sodas for everyone.

"Okay, meats done. Obviously this is something I should have done in the first place. Sheamus and Wade almost burnt it."

"Hey it's not my fault Wade was trying to one up me" Sheamus protested, getting a plate so Natalya could set the meat on it.

"And it's not my fault the British are superior to the Irish" Wade said teasingly.

"Sorry we're late, Mason decided that we need more dessert than I had already got" Beth said, walking into the backyard with Mason, and stopping the cultural debate before it could go further.

Everyone took their seats at the table and dug into the meal that everyone had a hand in making.

Eve was right, so much had changed in the past few years, but it was all for the best. Everyone was with who they should be with, and everyone was happy. That's all that really mattered, to Maryse most of all. As Justin served her, she looked around at everyone. There were the people who really mattered, these were the people who had stuck by her though thick and thin. Her best friends.

In that moment she realized, she had the perfect life, and she wasn't going to change it for anything.

* * *

><p>And scene. I hope you all liked how the story ended, I know I sure did. Huge thanks to everyone who read the story and reviewed. I really appreciate it. I'll be writing more fics soon, not just wrestling, but other things as well. My muse is finally back and my brain is filled with ideas. So stay tuned :)<p>

xoxo ViperDiva


End file.
